Un ángel bajo la mascara
by Sakurita Elric and Neko
Summary: "El pasado es una mancha oscura en la vida de Edward, pero esta muy lejos de ser sobre lo que ustedes creen" Una oscuridad mucho más antigua que el mismo Xerxes se encuentra al asecho. Ciertas verdades serán reveladas, y mentiras contadas ¿Hasta qué punto serias capaz de "esconderte" con tal de protegerlos? RoyEd-UA-OC-YAOI (HIATO/Reescritura)
1. Prologo

_**Muy bien aquí les tengo el prólogo de un ángel bajo la máscara.**_

_**Antes que todo, las advertencias para que no me vengan con quejas más al rato; este Fanfic es YAOI si BoyxBoy, hombrexhombre, así que si no gustas de este género te pido que le des click en regresar. Abra unos cuantos personajes OOC, son total y exclusivamente de mi propiedad aunque claro ninguno de los personajes de nuestro maravilloso anime FMA me pertenecen, si, si mucho llanto y por ultimo cabe agregar que es UA (Universo Alterno) no en su totalidad pero llegaremos a ir de viaje a otros países ;)**_

_**Disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

·

.

.

.

Todos siempre tenemos una misión en este mundo crear, inventar, innovar no importa que tan pequeña pueda ser la persona, todos tenemos una misión que cumplir.

·

La mía era regresarle su cuerpo a mi querido hermano menor, Alphonse Elric. Por fin lo he logrado. Uno pensaría que después de lograrlo, regresaría a mi supuesto hogar, a formar una familia, relajarme y olvidarme por completo de que alguna vez fui un alquimista estatal. Como si fuera tan fácil. No me traería ninguna paz regresar a mi pueblo natal, solo me traería mas recuerdos tortuosos del pecado que mi hermano y yo cometimos, y sería más difícil ocultar la farsa que he llevado por más de nueve años. Por eso es mejor quedarse en central aunque sin importar a donde valla, no puedo eludir quien o más bien que realmente soy...

·

Lo único que puedo hacer es ocultarlo de mis seres queridos y protegerlos del mundo del que provengo. Aunque para ellos, soy Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero, antes de convertirme en un alquimista estatal o que terminara haciendo que mi hermano diera su cuerpo a cambio de un monstruo, soy otra persona, otro ser, algo inexistente para los ojos humanos.

·

Pero claro para mí está prohibido revelar mi identidad, ya que si lo revelo, terminarían castigándome, de la misma manera que me castigaron al cometer aquel tabú, tanto dentro de la alquimia como en el mundo del que provienen mis antecesores físicos. Y no deseo jamás volver a aquel lugar al que fui mandado al ser castigado. Un mundo lleno de desesperanza, dolor, sufrimiento y angustia, donde, ni en la propia muerte, se puede llegar a sentir paz.

·

No importa cuanta carga tenga que llevar o cuanto sufrimiento y dolor guarde dentro de mí, no puedo contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera mi hermano. Es como estar dentro de un mundo al que no pertenezco. Aunque este rodeado por miles de personas soy capaz de sentir la soledad dentro de mi alma.

·

Manteniendo a mi hermano en una burbuja de mentiras, aunque me duela esconderle todo lo que me pasa, mientras él este a salvo, lejos de mi mundo y sus monstruos, y se mantenga como cualquier chico de su edad con eso estoy bien. Manteniendo una máscara hacia mis compañeros y amigos mostrándoles la actitud de un niñato de diescisiete años, inmaduro y con un ego gigantesco. Pero aun así dentro de un tiempo se darán cuenta de que no soy normal ya que, por más que pasen los años no me verán envejecer. Podre entender a los adultos, saber todo lo que un adulto carga, penas, dolores y sin el permiso de doblarse y mucho menos rendirse, aunque entienda todo el concepto, nunca podre convertirme en un adulto real, ya que mi verdadera naturaleza no me lo permite.

·

Hasta llegarían a pensar que soy un monstruo, algo anormal, pero por más que lleguen a pensar eso de mí, los protegeré, ya que esa es mi labor protegerlos de los seres malignos que existen en el universo, pero que no son vistos por los humanos comunes ya que están tan enfrascados en el mundo que se crearon que no ven el verdadero mundo. Pero supongo que así está bien ya que si vieran la verdad todo sería un verdadero caos.

·

Incluso a mí me gustaría poder dejar de ver los demonios que vigilan cada uno de nuestros pasos, en especial los míos, ya que para mí desdicha he cargado con el don de recordar "mis antiguas vidas" cargando así no solo con los pecados de Edward Elric, sino que también cargo con los de ochenta y dos vidas anteriores, recordando su infancia, su adolescencia, su madures hasta llegar al día de su muerte. ¿Para que querrían los demonios saber de mis vidas pasadas? bueno ciertamente, eso es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo contar, ya que no tengo conocimiento de lo que buscan.

·

Me pregunto _¿Qué pasaría si conocieran mis amigos y mi hermano, lo que realmente soy?_ Pero claro eso nunca va a pasar. Después de todo no ha pasado jamás dentro de mi "familia" de ancestros y no deseo ser "la oveja negra" dentro de los antiguos guardianes. Después de todo los ángeles no somos criaturas tan dulces como lo parecemos, cosa que se perfectamente. O será acaso porque no soy enteramente un ángel. Más bien una parte ángel, una parte humano y... muy en el fondo un demonio oculto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Empieza la función! Nya~! **_


	2. Un criminal suelto

_**Muy bien aquí les tengo el primer capi de un ángel bajo la máscara.**_

_**Espero que os guste. Y como siempre FMA no es propiedad mía al igual que sus increíble personajes. Disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

·

Puedo sentir como una brisa fresca pasa por la ventana junto con los rayos del sol que iluminan mi cara, dándome a entender que ya es de día y momento de levantarme. Y yo pienso… por que tan rápido no deben haber pasado más de 5 minutos que entre a la cama. Regrese bastante tarde de mi última misión aun sigo agotado. Escucho la alarma que me indica que ya es hora de que me vaya al cuartel militar. No, no, no quiero ir solo pido este día, un solo día en el que me dejen dormir por lo menos una hora más…es mucho pedir. Me escondo bajo las sabanas intentando retomar mi sueño y olvidarme del trabajo, cuando estoy a punto de lograr reconciliar el sueño. Escucho una voz lejana proveniente de algún lugar…

·

–_Edward, levántate ya o si no la señorita Hawkeye terminara usándote como tiro cuando llegues al cuartel…_

·

Además de mi maestra y Winry, la teniente era la tercera mujer con la cual no quisiera discutir. Por lo cual termine levantándome de mi cama sin queja alguna, a pesar de no haber en si, "nadie" en la habitación que me pudiese despertar.

·

Ya casi mis tareas regulares eran firmar los papeles que dejaba empolvados el coronel bastardo, ya que era una extenuante tarea para su majestad. Era ya muy poco común que terminara saliendo de central. No digo que no me agrade mucho, de hecho es más fácil cumplir con mis _"otras tareas"_ al no viajar, pero aun así es agobiante y aburrido pasarte el día firmando papeles, para llegar en la noche y no poder dormir totalmente bien por tener que cumplir con otros deberes…

·

Termine de vestirme con el uniforme militar, órdenes del coronel, entre al baño para lavarme la cara y cepillarme el cabello para finalmente atármelo en una cola de caballo y no como acostumbraba antes en una trenza. Fije la vista el reloj; diez para las ocho… perfecto tarde de nuevo. Corro por los pasillos lo mas rápido que me permiten mis piernas y tomo el ascensor presionando el botó que me llevaría a la salida y rezo, porque, por una vez la teniente Hawkeye llegue tarde al cuartel.

* * *

·

-Ya casi término –pensaba mientras firmaba uno, por uno cada maldito documento que parecían multiplicarse como conejos. Porque siempre me tienen que tocar los casos de locos sicópatas o de alquimistas chiflados iguales a Tucker, ¡¿que tengo un letrero en la espada diciendo psicólogo? Sería más fácil terminar estos papeles para continuar el caso si Fullmetal llegara a tiempo como debería ser. Maldito mocoso.

·

De pronto escucho a alguien tocando mi puerta insistente mente "_adelante_" contestó de forma automática, pidiendo que no fueran más montañas de papeleo. Cosa que realmente hubiese preferido en vez de…

·

-¡HOLA Roy!- me grito Hughes con su tono _(molesto_) alegre, mientras se acercaba a mostrarme sus maravillosas fotos de Elisha... de nuevo. No digo que la niño no sea bonita, de hecho es encantadora al igual que Gracia pero una vez que te muestran sus fotos, cientos…, no miles de veces, no quieres verlas ni en pintura –ya viste a mi ángel, no se ve preciosa con su nuevo vestido de fiesta que le compramos durante las vacaciones. Y mira esta con su bañador y su flotador en forma de patito, o y esta mientras.

Así es Maes estuvo de vacaciones dos semanas, si fue casi el paraíso sin el enseñando la fotos tanto de Elisha como las de Gracia. Lo malo de todo es que ya se acabaron…

·

–Maes…- dije con tono amenazador. Juro que este hombre me hace sacar lo peor de mi mismo.- si no lo has notado algunos aquí tenemos trabajo que hacer.

·

–Jajaja muy gracioso Roy Jajaja –se rio a carcajadas mi supuesto mejor amigo. Que acaso es tan difícil de creer que estoy trabajando. Una vez que recupero el aliento, me miro fijamente y vio que realmente no estaba jugando – debe ser un caso muy importante para que quieras terminar con estos papeles.

·

–¡Y que lo digas! –Exclamo Roy – se a encargado de desaparece a mas de 50 personas este mes –dije mientras me trasladaba hacia la ventana-

·

–Y todos menores de 20 años… -dijo Maes leyendo los documentos del caso

·

–Ni siquiera hay testigo alguno, y si hay parece ser que no recuerdan nada …-dije con frustración. – como si les hubiesen borrado la memoria. No tengo idea de quien pueda ser el...

·

–O con ella- agrego Maes

·

–Si o ella –como si me importase si es hombre o mujer - pero aun así no hemos tenido ninguna pista que nos diga quién es el…- Hughes estaba apunto de decir ella pero al ver la cara que traía su amigo prefirió guardarse el chistecito

·

–Debe haber dejado cualquier pista, algo que allá olvidado –me aconsejo mi amigo.

·

–De hecho lo hizo –le respondí – pero no es algo que nos sirviera de mucho.

·

–A que te refieres?-

·

–Ve lo tu mismo-le digo mientras le entrego una pequeña imagen. La cual consistía en una ángel, el cual extendía a todo su magnitud sus alas, tenia largos cabellos rubios, vestido con una toga tocando lo que parecía se un laúd, mas a sus pies se podía observar una espada

·

–¿Esto no parece de mucha utilidad?- me dijo revisando el papel por todos lados.- tiene algo escrito…

·

–Si pero parece estar en código o en otro idioma –aclare, mientras continuaba con mis documentos –pero algo es seguro no es Amestrian, Xingxense, ni viene de Aerugo, Damach, ni Creta.

–Y que me dices del...-empezó Hughes, antes de tomar su barbilla, pensando en como continuar –como se llama la ciudad de donde viene- o mas bien venia el padre de Edward.

–¿Te refieres a Xerxes? –pregunté, a lo cual Hughes asintió con la cabeza, con un suspiro respondí –No lo he verificado, supongo que tendré que revisar con mas detalle lo que dice esta imagen.

Hughes me devolvió la imagen y nuevamente continuo con la serie de preguntas –Alguna otra pista que desees darme, Coronel.

–Solo tengo eso...

–Amigo soy como sabes un excelente detective –dijo Hughes sacando unos cuantos de sus brillos. Yo mejor rodee los ojos, desde que había descubierto lo que tramaban los homúnculos y "Padre" no había dejado de auto nominarse "el mejor detective del mundo entero" –pero ni si quiera yo con tan poca información podría encontrar algo...

–Crees que yo no lo se –dije con tono sarcástico – pero fue lo que dejo entre las cosas de una de sus primeros ataques –Confesé en un suspiro-nunca me habían dado un caso tan difícil, para estos momentos ya deberíamos tener por lo menos su nombre y el lugar donde se encuentra cuando en realidad ni siquiera tenemos su genero.

·

–Oye tranquilo si te alteras no vas a poder resolver nada-me dijo Hughes intentando consolarme… lo cual no funciono–voy a ver en que te puedo ayudar, a la mejor yo logro encontrar algo que no hayas visto antes.

·

–Lo dudo –murmure para mi –pero de todos modos agradezco la ayuda Hughes.- termine diciendo aun en tono deprimente mientras recargaba mi cabeza en los papeles

·

–Arriba ese ánimo –me dijo mientras acercaba su mano al bolsillo, "todo menos las fotos"- ruego mentalmente- a la mejor viendo a mi querida hija sete sube el ánimo.

·

–Hughes no quiero ninguna…

·

Trate de decir cuando un rubio entro volando a mi oficina y se escondió detrás de mi escritorio.

·

Creo que ya llego Fullmetal.

* * *

Que son 10 minutos tarde, al menos eso pensaba yo cuando llegue ese tiempo tarde. Digo acabo de llegar de mi misión no pueden ser un poco comprensivos…. al parecer no. Cuando termine siendo recibido por la teniente Hawkeye y su horrendo pistola. Toda la oficina ya debe estar cubierta por los agujeros de las balas. Como ya no me quedaban lugares en los cuales esconderme, no me quedo otra alternativa. Entre a la oficina de Mustang.

·

Y ahí me tienen temblando como gelatina, esperando que la teniente no me encuentre. Y que Hughes y Mustang no abran la boca. Escucho unos pasos acercándose al escritorio… o no es mi fin. Logro visualizar una bota frente a mí y también… la foto de Elisha?

·

–¡Hola Edo! ¡¿Como estas? –me grito Hughes haciéndome lanzar un grito y dar un salto provocando que me diera en la cabeza. Como duele.

·

–¡Hughes! ¡No hagas eso casi haces que me dé un paro cardiaco! – le gritó enojado, rayos por que ha de ser tan escandaloso siempre.

·

–Tranquilo Ed –me dice dándome la mano la cual, no tome y simplemente me levante frunciéndole el ceño –ya lo siento por asustarte pero cálmate.- como si lo fuera a disculpar.

·

–¡Q-quien dice q-que me asustaste! –le respondí nervioso. _"Cálmate Ed o perderás la dignidad que aun nos queda"_, escuche decir una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Algo muy común para mí el escuchar esa voz o voces.-simplemente me sorprendiste nada más.

·

-Si claro, eso explica como gritaste como un niño asustado, ¿no? –escuche la burlona voz de Mustang detrás de mi.

·

–_"Genial nos humillaste, bien hecho ojos de gato"_-me volvió a decir la misma voz dentro de mi cabeza-_"¿ahora como lo vas a arreglar?"_

·

–No me asuste –dije en tono neutro. Me estoy empezando a marear. Aquellas voces siempre me dejan en este estado. Será mejor que me valla fuera de la oficina y me calme un poco o terminare desmayándome igual que la última vez.

* * *

·

Roy ya no lo molestes. –me dijo Maes. Dejarlo de molestar, por supuesto que no, es mi pasatiempo. Son muy divertidas sus muecas y sus berrinches, y esta era una excelente oportunidad para burlarse de el enano.- quizá Ed nos puedas ayudar en un caso que Roy tiene?.- le pregunto Maes al enano.

·

Ese traidor.

·

–¿Cual caso? –pregunto Fullmetal con voz un poco débil. No creo que le allá afectado tanto el susto que le dio Maes o ¿sí? – a te refieres al tipo que a estado secuestrado a mas de 50 personas.-Termino por contestar.

·

–Así es...¡Espera! pero como te enteraste de la misión. Ni siquiera te lo he mencionado –le preguntó. Además de que no se ha dado a conocer al público. Bueno aunque los rumores corren por toda la ciudad y más de 50 personas es notorio.

·

–Me lo dijo la teniente por teléfono antes de venir para acá para que tuviera cuidado –respondió Fullmetal-me dijo que tuviera cuidado y que tratara de no salir tan noche, para no correr riesgos.

·

–Entonces Ed, ya que eres un genio, de seguro que sabrás descifrar este acertijo –le dijo Maes a Fullmetal entregándole la imagen que le había mostrado momentos antes. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo si yo no lo pude descifrar como se supone que él lo resuelva.

* * *

·

Veo la imagen con detenimiento. Por alguna razón me estoy empezando a sentir mareado. Pero aun así continuo era la imagen de un ángel...por que esto no me da buena espina, niego en mi interior aquella corazonada, no puede tratarse de "el" es mas que imposible, pero cuando leo lo siguiente hace que mis pupilas se dilaten al máximo.

·

_"Si de seguro estás leyendo esto es por que tus compañeros ya están investigando quien a desaparecido a tantos de tus preciados humanos y como lo esperaba te han asignado encontrar al responsable o es mera suerte, pero de cualquier manera ¿No se supone que los deberías estar protegiendo a tus humanos? No fuiste tu quien dijo "Yo los protegere" dime donde estan esas palabras y adivina que, también tome como bono a esa amiguita tuya. Mantente al tanto de mis siguientes cartas no deseo que te pierdas la función. Mi Querido consorte"_

·

La energía y la letra es de... ¿pero como me ha encontrado? y mejor pregunta aun ¿cómo a escapado de su prisión? Esto es malo ¿Que se supone que haga? Entre en pánico de inmediato.

·

–_"Tranquilízate Edward o terminaras alarmando a tus compañeros"_- escucho decir a otra voz dentro de mi cabeza pero esta suena calmada y dulce, no como la otra, con impaciencia y hostilidad.- será mejor avisar a la señora Amai pronto ella sabrá que hacer.

·

–No…comprendo bien lo que dice, no se a lo que se refiere –dije despacio y encogiendo los hombros. Este fue un gran choque para mí pensaba que jamás tendría que volverlo a ver. Creo que incluso estoy temblando. Mejor salgo de aquí. Y rápido.

·

–¿Fullmetal estás bien? –me pregunto el coronel con una voz que denotaba un poco de preocupación. – te pusiste pálido de repente.

·

–No, no estoy bien –respondí rápidamente forzando una sonrisa, mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta.- bueno pues en vista de que no soy de mucha ayuda, me regreso afirmar los papeles o si no la teniente va a terminar mas enojada de lo que ya esta –dije antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y salir despavorido de la oficina.

·

No preste mucha atención a las miradas que me enviaban las personas mientras corría. Tenía que encontrar un cuarto oscuro para poder tranquilizarme y pensar que hacer. Ya que el demonio que me había atormentado en recuerdos por fin había escapado de su prisión y me estaba buscando a mi.

* * *

_**No me encanto mucho el capitulo, pero fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir con la cabeza que traigo últimamente.**_

_**Díganme que les pareció mi primer capi de esta historia. Sin censura quiero que me digan la cruel realidad. Aunque de todos modos estaré trabajando en el próximo capi.**_

_**Ah! Por cierto aqui tienen la portada del Fic, no es perfecta pero...**_

.com/#/d4bi43k

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo Nya~!**_


	3. El almacen

_**Bien supongo que ahora estaré actualizando más seguido, o eso espero yo n.ñ;**_

_**Bueno: FMA no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**_

_**Disfrutad la lectura-**_

* * *

-¿Que mosquito le habrá picado? –pregunto Hughes extrañado ante el comportamiento del rubio.

·

-Quien sabe-dijo Mustang tratando de olvidarse del asunto. Tenia mejores cosas que hacer, que andarse preocupando de ese enano con mal carácter. Hughes simplemente asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

·

-Bueno entonces te veo después si encuentro algo –y con eso Hughes salió de la oficina dejando al coronel solo.

·

En cuanto a este no podía borrar el rostro del joven de ojos dorados de su mente. Su rostro no mostraba más que terror al ver aquel trozo de papel ¿Habría visto algo que ellos no habían visto? Y si era así ¿Por qué no se los dijo? Y aun mas importante...

·

_¿Por qué me importa?_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

El único lugar aparentemente tranquilo que pudo encontrar sin toparse con la teniente fue la biblioteca. Incluso con una simple nota ese tipo podía aterrarlo de verdad. Edward se oculto detrás de uno de los libreros y se sentó abrazando sus piernas a su pecho, y empezó a temblar. Los recuerdos le llovían en la mente, sangre por todos lados, dolor en todo su cuerpo, humillación que le hacia pasar aquel tipo, terror que sentía cuando el se le acercaba. ¿Por que? ¿Por que tenía que venir por el que acaso no lo podía dejar en paz? ¿No lo había hecho sufrir suficiente?

* * *

–_"El mundo sigue girando gracias a que se asesina gente –citaba una vez mas aquella voz que infundía odio y terror a la vez, desde el otro cuarto- esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí"_

_Lo que había a mi alrededor hubiera aterrado a cualquiera y de hecho yo lo estaba, pero una parte de mi no le sorprendía, no le asqueaba, ni sentía pena. Si, a esa parte había entendido por fin a que se refería aquella persona que nos citaba todos los días esas palabras._

–_"Matar, que te maten y matar otra vez,-susurraba mientras observaba la horrenda escena que "yo" había creado- así es como el mundo gira"_

_En medio de una habitación repleta de cuerpos sin vida, el suelo y las paredes manchadas de carmín al igual que mi ropa, mis manos y el arma con el que me había encargado de pintar el lugar._

* * *

Podía sentir sus mejillas mojadas. ¡No quería volver allí! y mucho menos deseaba regresar al lado de aquel hombre, y volverse a convertir en aquel asesino.

·

–_"De verdad que eres patético_ –volvió a molestar esa maldita voz –_derramar lagrimas por algo que ya a pasado hace mucho es un desperdicio"._

·

–Cállate

·

-_"Además no importa cuanto intentes negarlo, y te digas que no eres tu. Tu sigues siendo un asesino"_

·

–¡CÁLLATE!

·

–Edward-kun? –

·

Dio un saltillo. Esa voz, ¡maldita sea! no quería que lo vieran llorar. Intento limpiarse las lagrimas con discreción y rapidez para después buscar con la mirada a...

·

–Edward-kun ¡Por fin te encontré! – dijo la teniente acercándose a Ed con una mirada severa, la cual cambio de inmediato al ver los ojos rojos del rubio –Edward, estas bien?

·

–¿P-por supuesto, por que no habría de estarlo? –dijo Ed con una sonrisa hueca mientras intentaba ocultar su cara con sus flequillos. La teniente no muy convencida, decidió dejar el tema de lado, luego hablaría con Hughes y Roy sobre esto.

·

–Ok. Pero necesito que me acompañes a la oficina tienes bastante trabajo que hacer –amenazo la teniente sacando su pistola. Edward no dudo ni un segundo en levantarse y seguirla.

* * *

·

–Vaya eso fue rápido –dijo con sorpresa Roy mientras seguía escuchando a Hughes con_ "excelentes noticias"_ sobre su agotador caso.

·

–Si tienes razón – a Hughes no le dejaba de parecer extraño que el tan fácilmente hubiese encontrado la ubicación del secuestrador, cuando Roy no había encontrado nada. Pero aun así era una pista y tal vez podría ser la única que pudiesen encontrar, así que no dudo mucho en llevársela de inmediato a Roy

·

–Y aun peor debajo de nuestras narices estuvieron trabajando. –Gruño Mustang, revisando los papeles -¿Quién dices que te dio esta información?

·

– Teniente Víctor Cávale, desde el sábado mientras regresaba a su dormitorio vio a un grupo de gentes cargando unos costales hacia el almacén _"1B"_ le pareció extraño que no llevaran uniforme pero no le dio importancia hasta la noche siguiente en que volvió a ver la misma escena solo que esta vez a uno de los hombre se le cayo uno de los sacos y de este salió la mitad de el cuerpo de una niña o mujer...

·

–¿Y puedo saber por que demonios no lo reporto de inmediato? –

·

–Dice que hasta ahora lo recordó, al parecer después de ver eso, despertó en su dormitorio sin ningún recuerdo de lo que había visto –dijo Hughes tratando de defender el comportamiento del teniente.

·

–Falta de memoria al igual que los demás testigos...-susurro Roy –será mejor revisar ese almacén lo más rápido posible. Esta misma noche.

* * *

–¡Ya he terminado! –exclamo Havoc estirando sus adoloridos dedos.

·

–Pensé que nunca acabaría-agrego Breda tanllandose los ojos cansados.

·

–Si hicieran su trabajo como es debido no habrían de terminar tan tarde –objeto la teniente Hawkeye mientras limpiaba su preciada pistola. Los demás prefirieron mejor no decir nada, ahorrándose un par de agujeros en sus uniformes.- Además el coronel nos tiene una misión nocturna así que no tengan tantas esperanzas de salir ahora.

·

–¡EH! Por que? –Lloriqueo Havoc –Hoy tengo una cita con una castaña ardiente– "¡Te maldigo Coronel!"

·

–Ah te refieres a la chica de la Florería? –Pregunto Furia. Havoc asintió –que pena me das amigo.

·

La puerta se abrió entonces dejando pasar al Coronel y a Hughes, con un semblante bastante serio.

·

–Muy bien –empezó Roy a explicar ignorando las miradas de odio que le mandaba Havoc–esta noche iremos al almacén 1B en busca de pistas sobre la desaparición de los niños durante este mes. Breda y Falman vigilaran la entrada del almacén cabo Fuery y sub teniente Havoc cubrirán los alrededores, si ven cualquier persona sospechosa lo informaran de inmediato, mientras que teniente Coronel Hughes, Teniente, Fullmetal y yo, investigaremos el interior del almacén ¿Quedo claro?

·

–Si señor –respondieron casi todos en unisón. Empezaron a caminar a la salida, pero Roy se dio cuenta de que alguien le faltaba. Y lo encontró con la cabeza recostada en el escritorio, durmiendo (aparentemente) tranquilamente. _"Maldito mocoso"_

_·_

–Fullmetal despierta! –grito el pelinegro haciendo que Ed cayera del escritorio asustado por tal grito.

·

–¡Eh! ...Que? –balbuceo el rubio desorientado.

·

–Date prisa Fullmetal no tenemos tu tiempo- dijo el coronel continuando su salida por la puerta sin prestarle atención al rubio. Mientras que este sin aun entender que era lo que pasaba no tuvo más remedio que seguir al pelinegro y su equipo.

·

* * *

·

Ya una vez llegando a los almacenes militares...

·

·

–1-A, 2-A, 3-A... Aquí esta, el almacén 1B, ¡Señor! –exclamó Falman.

·

–Muy bien ¿Ya saben lo que deben hacer? – Todos asintieron –Vamos.

·

* * *

_**Sorry por dejarlos aquí, pero...Quiero dejarlos con mas suspenso! (si es que se le puede llamar suspenso)**_

_**Déjenme sus lindos comentarios, si son tan gentiles. Esto ayuda a la salud de muchos escritores (bueno en este fic solo a mi ^^)**_

_**Por si no lo saben es necesario un comentario diario para cada escritor o escritora desamparado, ayúdennos a combatir la "desnutrición literaria" donando un comentario a cada fanfic bueno, con un autor desamparado. **_

_**Bueno después de mi anuncio digo Bye- Nya~!**_


	4. Sombras al ataque

_**Después de meses (Wow si que me tarde O.o que vergüenza!) de romperme la cabeza por fin esta terminado, o al menos este y los siguientes tres capítulos. Así que no habrá tanto problema.**_

_**Creo que ahora si podre decir que lo voy a actualizar cada jueves – viernes. No estoy segura, pero hare el esfuerzo de que sea así.**_

_**Antes de iniciar FMA no me pertenece, triste pero cierto.**_

_**Disfruten! ^^**_

* * *

"_crees que eso sea suficiente?" _

–¿Señor?

"_Bastara para que no recuerden nada"_

–¡Coronel!

"_Pero, ¿y si no funciona?_

-¡Mustang!

"_Siempre funciona, - no te preocupes" _

-¡Roy Mustang despierta ahora mismo!

"_Lo siento"_

Roy, despertó, frente a una teniente que no se encontraba muy contenta de que se quedara dormido...de nuevo.

–Coronel, firme los documentos –le ordeno la rubia, mientras le dejaba otra torre de papeles sin firmar, el nombrado suspiro con pesar –y de preferencia para hoy.

Y con esto la Teniente salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con un suave "click" dejando al pelinegro nuevamente solo.

"_Lo siento"_

Volvió a repetirse esa frase en su mente. Desde que se había despertado se repetía y una y otra vez aquella conversación, junto con una gran confusión y...miedo? de su parte. E independiente mente de eso tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo sumamente importante lo cual era mas que obvio ya que no recordaba como había regresado a casa o mas bien que había hecho en el día de ayer.

"_Lo siento"_

Había repasado como unas diez veces lo que había hecho ayer; salió de su casa hacia el Cuartel, Firmo papeles -hasta allí nada nuevo-después reviso los documentos de las desapariciones, Hughes llego y le intento ayudar y después, la llegada y extraña salida de Fullmetal, luego...nada! Blanco, cero, no recordaba nada. Eran por lo menos las ocho y diez hasta ese punto ¡¿Cómo había olvidado un día entero? Tenía que haber una explicación lógica, mas el ojos de azabache no lograba encontrarla.

"_Lo siento"_

Este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

Edward caminaba con un aura de penumbra por los pasillos del Cuartel Militar hacia la cafetería. No había pasado la mejor noche de su vida. Con los sucesos de anoche. Sangre, gritos, memorias bloqueadas...por lo menos había logrado recuperar a uno de sus compañeros, pero aun así...

–_"Edo-chan, entiendo como te sientes, pero trata de tranquilizarte_" –interrumpió, aquella femenina voz. Edward la reconoció como *Elizabeth* –"_se que esto no te ayudara Ed, pero... te aseguro, que no será la ultima vez que ocurra esto"_

–_"Lo se_" –pensó Edward mientras una sombra de penumbra entraba en sus ojos dorados _–"pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez..." _

–Ellos me vieron-susurro Edward.

–¿Quién te vio?-dijo una voz por detrás.

–¡Ahhh! – causando que Edward gritara y casi sele saliera el alma. Pero al ver quien se encontraba detrás de el, su alma regreso a su cuerpo–Havoc...

–Lo siendo jefe, no pensé que te fuera a asustar –dijo el rubio mayor al ver la reacción de Edward, le pareció extraño que actuara de ese modo, pero prefirió no decir nada, además tenia un recado que dar –Por cierto el Coronel te a estado esperando desde hace mucho dice que tiene algo importante que hablar contigo.

Edward un poco más calmado le pregunto –¿Qué es lo que quiere?

–No tengo ni idea, desde la mañana a estado bastante extraño al parecer no parece recordar como llego a casa- dijo Havoc rascándose la cabeza-esa la verdad nos esta preocupando a todos.

"_No se suponía que debían tener recuerdos falsos!"_ –pensó Edward asustado. _-"Sabía que el cambiarles la memoria no serviría de nada."_

–Oye jefe. ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Havoc preocupado, despertando a Edward de su auto-regaño mental.

–Si...solo estoy un poco cansado –dijo Edward dando un gran bostezo. Lo cual en si, era verdad. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, por mas cansado que se encontraba, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado aquella noche lo habían mantenido despierto. El rubio menor continúo su caminata sin decir otra palabra.

–¡E-espero jefe! No vas a ir a la oficina? –pregunto Havoc al ver que Edward se dirigía por el camino contrario a la oficina. Este aun sin voltearse respondió.

–No, aun no, primero necesito tomar algo de café, si no me quedare dormido en los papeles.-

Pero un brazo detuvo a Edward antes de que continuara– Lo siento jefe, pero si no vienes conmigo, de seguro el Coronel me fríe como patata caliente. –y dicho esto, a pesar de las protestas del mayor de los Elric, Havoc lo llevo arrastras hacia la oficina del Coronel Mustang. Antes dar la vuelta por aquel pasillo Edward logro escuchar una voz muy familiar...

–Y pensar, que nosotros te tomamos como el consorte de nuestro rey–

Edward dejo de gritar a Havoc para voltearse a donde escucho aquella voz, mas no encontró nada. El Teniente miro al rubio menor, con curiosidad.

–¿Que sucede, jefe? –

–¿Eh?... no...Nada. –Dijo Edward para ponerse en marcha nuevamente, dejando detrás a un Havoc un poco confundido por el cambio de actitud –¿Qué pasa? –Lo llamo Ed sin voltearse, ni dejar de caminar –No dijiste que teníamos que ir con el Coronel.

* * *

–¡Por fin llegas Hughes! –Dijo el coronel con un ceño fruncido. Había pasado la mañana entera llamando a Hughes, mas en su oficina, solo contestaba Sciezka diciendo que "El Teniente Coronel aun no ha llegado aun señor", estaba apunto de preguntarle donde diablos se había metido mas al ver la cara de su amigo, su expresión cambio de molestia a preocupación –Maes que es lo que tienes, te ves...

–Horrible, espantoso, si lo se. Ya me lo dijeron los demás allá afuera –Dijo Hughes soltando una risa hueca- Me llenaron en la mañana para investigar lo que había en el almacén 3B... Te aseguro que estarías peor que yo si hubieses visto la escena. Fue como regresar a Ishval.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Uno de los soldados fue al almacén por unas armas, que le ordeno traer la General Rozen. Pero en vez de encontrar armas vio esto... –y dicho esto Hughes le lanzo unas fotos al escritorio. Roy no podía creer lo que veía en las fotos. Por lo menos unos cincuenta cuerpos salían en la foto, todos demacrados, unos sin brazos, algunos sin cabezas, era casi como ver las imágenes de Ishvala frente a sus ojos. Roy trago con dificultad. ¿Qué loco sicópata había hecho semejante masacre? Pensó, mas estaba tenia una leve idea de quien había sido.

–Dentro de la escena también encontraron esto –dijo Hughes dándole otra foto. En esta aparecía escrito en una pared, con lo que parecía ser sangre:

* * *

¿Qué vuela, pero no es un ave?

¿Quién mata, sin convertirse en un asesino?

¿Qué razona, pero no es humano?

Diviértanse en resolverlo, ha dicho: el Rey de los Demonios.

* * *

–Genial un amante de los acertijos. –gruño Roy dejándose caer en el escritorio. Tantos asesinatos, cuerpos por recolectar, iban a tener que avisar a las familias de las víctimas lo ocurrido, y todo esto antes del almuerzo...

–Por lo menos ya sabes como se hace llamar "El Rey de los Demonios" –dijo Hughes tratando de subir el ánimo en la oficina, pero por supuesto con el ánimo que traía el Coronel Mustang era seguro que seguiría así durante un buen rato.

–"_Es increíble ver al perro fiel de nuestro rey, ahora lamiendo la suela de los zapatos militares, que patético"-_

_"¿Qué fue eso?"_ pensó Mustang al escuchar aquella voz, la recordaba, pero no sabia de donde...

_"Tengo un mensaje para tu estúpido Rey: Este perro ya no volverá a recibir ordenes de criaturas tan débiles y mediocres como el, que necesitan de otros para hacer su trabajo"_

_"Cuidado con tus palabras... no sabes con quien te estas metiendo"_

_"Eso mismo te digo a ti, basura de Devorat"_

–¡Hey Roy! –lo despertó la voz de Hughes, quien traía una cara de preocupación. –¿oye estas bien? te pusiste pálido de repente...

–Estoy bien Maes–lo interrumpió el pelinegro. El pelinegro se golpeo mentalmente, se acordó del porque había estado buscando a su amigo durante toda la mañana, con las fotos se había olvidado por completo de esto -¿Oye Maes, tu recuerdas como llegaste a noche a tu casa?

Hughes se le quedo viendo a Roy como si tuviese monos en la cara, hasta que con cuidado respondió –tú... tampoco lo recuerdas ¿cierto?

Mustang soltó un suspiro aliviado y respondió-Sabia que no me estaba volviendo loco –, recargándose en su silla, Hughes quien había estado parado en toda la conversación tomo asiento en el sillón de piel, soltando igualmente un suspiro.- ¿Crees que...?

-Es lo mas probable –contesto Hughes adivinando lo que diría su compañero –Ya que tenemos uno de los mismo síntomas que tenían los testigos a los que entrevistaste...

-Amnesia- Concluyo el coronel.

-Exacto-

* * *

–_"Esto no me gusta nada"_ –pensó Edward al ver las miles de sombras rondando por el pasillo que llevaba directamente a la oficina del Coronel Mustang-_"si están rondando por aqui lo mas seguro es que algo malo pase_"

Desde que Edward tenía memoria siempre había podido ver a aquellas sombras, siempre que venían lo único que traían era problemas y unos terribles, como la ocasión en la que el rio en Resembool se había desbordado, el las había visto rondar por ahí. Y mientras mayor sea su número mayor será la catástrofe que ocurra...y eso lo había confirmado totalmente anoche.

–"_Olvidemos lo de anoche"_ –se dijo intentando evadir los recuerdos _–"no recuerdan nada, lo comprobaste en la mañana, ¿que posibilidades hay de que el idiota del Coronel lo recuerde? "_

Y por mas ganas que tuviese de regresar por aquel pasillo, e irse directo al lugar que casi podía considerar un hogar, tenia la advertencia de la Teniente Hawkeye de que si no lo veían ir de inmediato con el Coronel Mustang iba a terminar como un queso, lleno de hoyos. Esa idea hizo temblar a Edward.

Ya una vez frente a la puerta de la oficina, entro a la habitación sin anunciarse –Lo cual realmente le tenia sin cuidado- llamando así la atención de ambos pelinegros. De inmediato fue recibido por la típica sonrisa amigable de Hughes y la penetrante mirada del Coronel. Logro respirar con un poco más tranquilidad, parecía ser que no recordaban nada o al menos eso parecía. Y además, no había ni una sola sombra a la vista.

–Vaya hasta que por fin llegas Fullmetal –dijo el Coronel posando una sonrisa en su rostro, – ya dábamos por hecho que habías quedado aplastado bajo algún zapato. (N/A: no se me ocurrió algo mejor -.-U)a lo cual Edward respondió con su típico _"¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS TAN ENANO QUE HASTA UN NIÑO DE TRES AÑOS LO PODRIA APLASTAR?"_

Hughes soltó una carcajada –vamos Coronel, deja a Edward en paz. –los ojos del Teniente Coronel empezaron a brillar de una forma anormal.-Ahora para que te animes, mira las nuevas fotos de mi dulce Elisha!- unas miles de fotos de Elisha asaltaron la cara de Ed. _"¿De donde demonios saca tantas fotos?"_ pensó el rubio incrédulo –Ah! y mira esta, aquí se quedo dormida mientras jugaba en casa de una de sus amiguitas, no es dulce. Y luego en esta se fue a comprar un luego vestido con flores-

–_"Genial otra sesión de tortura con el padre obsesivo"_ soltó con un gruñido la voz, a quien reconoció Edward como, "Eric", este era el dueño de la voz que se había pasado la mañana anterior torturándolo y claro metiéndolo en un serio aprieto esa misma noche.

–_"Por primera vez concuerdo contigo"_ respondió Edward con una gota en la cabeza, al escuchar a Hughes parlotear nuevamente sobre su hija. Ya un poco arto de la exposición de fotografías piso su mano en la boca de este parando la exposición de fotos.

–Según tengo entendido, el Coronel tenia algo muy importante que hablar conmigo –se apresuro a decir Edward, tratando de salvarse de tener que ver nuevamente ser atacado por las fotos de Elisha.

–No yo creo que puede esperar un poco –dijo con malicia el Coronel, puede que no le gustara ser torturado con las fotos de Elisha, pero cuando el enano Fullmetal era la victima, si era divertido.

Edward le lanzo una mirada de muerte al pelinegro que se encontraba sentado detrás del escritorio –Muy bien Coronel Bastardo, si nada mas me llamaste para burlarte de mi ¡me largo de aquí!

Hughes lo tomo del hombro antes de que siguiera su marcha –Tranquilo Edward. Ya sabes como es el Coronel –le dijo al oído, antes de decir seriamente –Además necesitamos hablar contigo sobre algo sumamente importante.

Esa frase le dio mala espina al rubio.

–_"No te adelantes Ed"_ –dijo la dulce voz de Elizabeth –_"No sabes que tenga que decir"_

Edward no le dio mucha importancia a lo que dijo la chica, ya que empezó a notar, como las sombras empezaron a entrar y rondar por la oficina. Aquellas sombras no podían lastimar a los humanos, mas con Edward era una historia completamente diferente...

–Que sea rápido –respondió Edward al fin, tratando de aparentar molestia, pero sobre todo intentado ocultar su intranquilidad. Además de que no quería que se repitiera la misma escena de ayer, en la cual, según el, término pareciendo un completo miedoso, después de ver la carta de parte de aquel demonio.

–Bueno iré directamente al grano –empezó el Coronel –Quiero que me digas que fue lo que hiciste desde que despertaste, hasta que te marchaste del cuartel. Sin saltar detalles.

–_"No que, no soltara a apresuradas conclusiones"_ le rezongo Eric a Elizabeth, la cual resoplo.

–_"Solo quería ayudar a Ed"_ se excuso esta, enojada.

–_"Basta los dos, no me puedo concentrar con ustedes peleando en mi cabeza"_ –los interrumpió Edward, frotando sus sienes, el dolor de cabeza siempre llegaba cada vez que aquellos dos empezaban a discutir. Ninguno de los dos respondió, lo cual Edward tomo como un _"si"_.

–Desperté a las cerca de las siete cuarenta y cinco, me vestí y salí hacia el cuartel a las diez para las ocho. Llegue al cuartel a las ocho con uno, para ser recibido por la teniente Hawkeye y su pistola, como se dieron cuenta ayer –dijo el rubio mirando con enojo, las sonrisa que se había formado en la boca del Coronel –entre aquí, y me escondí debajo del escritorio, me mostraron sus pistas sobre el misterioso secuestrador y luego...-Edward titubeo, al no saber como explicar su salida –y luego...

Un largo silencio llego al lugar.

–Así que tu tampoco recuerdas nada – decreto el Coronel, al ver la duda de Fullmetal al responder –parece ser que solo tres de nosotros no recordamos que paso después de que llegaste a mi oficina.

El rubio suspiro mentalmente. La confusión por parte del Coronel lo había salvado, pero con la suerte que el tenia y las sombras que rondaban por allí, era seguro que no duraría.

–Bueno ya comprobamos que somos tres, pero eso de que ayuda –dijo Hughes, tomando asiento en el sofá de cuero –Tenemos que averiguar como fue que perdimos la memoria.

Edward dio dos pasos atrás, esquivando una sombra que intento atravesarlo.

–Ya les he preguntado a mis subordinados, todos recuerdan que salí de la sede y en vez de que me llevara Havoc a casa, termine tomando un taxi. De allí afuera no supieron más de mí –explico el Coronel.

Edward empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, con una mano en la barbilla. A los ojos de ambos pelinegros, parecía que el mayor de los Elric estaba pensando, mas para ojos no tan "humanos" era una forma discreta de evadir las sombras que intentaban lastimar al rubio.

–Le pregunte igual a Sciezka, mas ella me respondió que se había marchado antes de que yo me fuera, lo cual es raro por que, yo siempre salgo antes que ella –menciono Hughes rascándose la barbilla, confundido por el testimonio de la castaña-. Sabes aun esta terminando de pasar los escritos de la primera sucursal, por eso es que ella sale de ultima. Me extraña eso...

–_"Tengo que salir de aquí"_ –pensó Edward, las sombras estaban empezando a acumularse dentro de la oficina, no podría esquivarlas a todas. Pero tampoco podría salir así, como si nada, tenía que pensar en una forma de salir sin parecer desesperado.

–Y que hay de Gracia –dijo el Coronel -¿no le preguntaste como llegaste a casa?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondió el Teniente Coronel alzando la voz –No quiero meter de ninguna forma a mi dulce esposa en esto. Mi trabajo no entra a mi casa.

–Entiendo, tranquilo Hughes –dijo el Coronel, antes de suspirar._ "Esto no nos lleva a nada..."_ pensó frustrado el ojos de azabache –y que me dices de tu Fullmetal ¿Le preguntaste a tu hermano o a alguien sobre como regresaste o que hiciste antes de salir de la sede?

Edward detuvo su caminata y tomo asiento en el sofá, donde al perecer el uno de los pocos lugares que no tenia una sombra rondando. –Como le voy a preguntar a Al, si ni siquiera esta aquí en Central.

–¿No esta?

–Se fue a quedar una semana en Resembool, regresa dentro de tres días y de paso mi mecánica también vendrá – _"para mi mala suerte"_ pensó para si el rubio, ya que mientras mas personas, mas difícil se le haría protegerlas a cada una.-Eso me recuerda...Winry me pidió que te preguntara que si podía quedarse contigo Hughes-

–Edward- pronuncio muy serio el Teniente Coronel, acomodando sus lentes –creo que deberías decirle a Al que se quede en Resembool por un tiempo.

–_"Gracias a la aureola, que lo dijo el"_ pensó Edward –Tienes razón, pero si le digo eso...Alphonse se preocupara, y teniendo la terquedad Elric, dudo mucho que me haga caso. Todo lo contrario lo mas seguro es que regrese– su voz se congelo, algo no estaba bien, sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho. Mira hacia abajo y lanzo una pequeña maldición.

–_"Idiota"_ pronuncio Eric reprochando el descuido de Edward.

Una gran sombra había logrado atravesarlo, dándole al rubio, la ya conocida sensación de vacio y frialdad que le otorgaban aquellas criaturas. Más esta cambio de un frio, a un abrazador calor que envolvió completamente su cuerpo. _"No...Puede ser"_ pensó con pesar Edward, al entender en la situación en la que se encontraba. Una visión. Otra visión de sus pasados, no sabía cual seria, pero podía estar seguro de que no iba a ser nada agradable.

Roy empezó a notar como Fullmetal empezó a temblar, pero no era un leve temblor era una realmente notorio. No dudo en pararse de su asiento para acercarse al rubio. Hughes imito sus acciones.

–¿Edward te encuentras bien? –dijo el ojos de azabache, hincándose frente al rubio, los ojos de este se encontraban opacos, era notable que había palidecido y para empeorarlo parecía tener fiebre, lo cual Hughes comprobó al poner su mano en la frente de Ed, la cual retiro de inmediato.

–Esta hirviendo –informo Hughes con preocupación –tenemos que llevarlo al hospital.

Este solo asintió y lo tomo en brazos, se alegro enormemente de que este ya no tuviese una de sus partes de automail o podría asegurar que no hubiese podido cargar al rubio, el cual de inmediato intento poner resistencia, mas no duro mucho. Había caído en las fauces de sus recuerdos, más Roy y Hughes no tenían idea de ello, ya que lo tomaron como un desmayo.

–¡Edward! –Grito alarmado Roy, sin percatarse de que había usado el verdadero nombre de este, en vez de su titulo de alquimista–¡Vamos Edward! ¡Despierta, no te duermas!

* * *

_**Bueno aquí queda!**_

_**Si soy mala, pero el capi que di estuvo largo habrán de admitirlo, y por supuesto ahora están presentadas las voces que le hablaban a Edward. Pero aun me falta decirles que son, y a que me refiero con **_**"Otra visión de sus pasados"**_** tendrán que estar al tanto del siguiente capi...**_

_**Ok para que vean que no soy **_**(tan)**_** mala, el lunes publicare el siguiente ¿Les parece?**_

_**Pero claro esto es un trato equivalente **_**(si yo también trabajo bajo esos principios)**_** tres reviews para el domingo, si no, no habrá capi hasta el jueves.**_

_**¿Trato? Bueno eso espero.**_

_**Entonces yo digo Bye-Nya~!**_


	5. Un extraño doctor

_**Debo decir que me alegro poder actualizar de forma más fluida ^^, ciertamente me cargaba teneros esperando tanto tiempo -¬¬ como si tantos revisaran mi historia- pero como no me dieron mis lindos comentarios para el domingo entenderán el porque lo actualice hasta hoy, no me miren así, así lo quisieron ustedes -.-··· bueno, para no hacerlos esperar más:**_

_**Sakurita Elric Neko no es propietaria de FMA en ningún sentido, todo es obra de la magnifica vaca (creo que saben de quien hablo)**_

_**Disfruten n.n**_

* * *

_·_

_Todo era quietud en aquella habitación, el pequeño pelinegro por fin se había quedado dormido. Me quede observándolo unos momentos mas, tenía varias tareas que hacer en el hospital, pero quería tomarme mi tiempo antes de salir de aquel cuarto, no sabia cuando seria la última vez que podría ver al pequeño Tomy. Ese pensamiento me quito la sonrisa de los labios, viéndolo tan inocente, tan joven, tan lleno de esperanzas y sueños. ¿Por qué dios había elegido un camino tan difícil para el? Sé que no soy nadie para criticar su juicio, mas entre miles de personas precisamente tenia que ser el, quien ni siquiera había llegado a los diez, tuviera que padecer por una enfermedad terminal..._

_·_

_-Al igual que tu- susurre al aire, de forma melancólica._

_·_

"_Basta!" pensé intentando quitarme aquellos viejos recuerdos de mi mente "No es momento de andar en las nubes hay trabajo que hacer" . Me levante de la silla, y deje en esta el libro que momentos antes le había leído a Tomy, camine hacia la puerta y una vez hay le eche un ultimo vistazo antes de abrir la puerta y salir por esta..._

·

* * *

.

.

Habían pasado por lo menos unas tres horas desde que Edward había ingresado al hospital, tanto el Teniente Coronel Hughes como el Coronel Mustang y la teniente Hawkeye se encontraban allí. No les había dado ninguna noticia del rubio, desde que lo ingresaron, y ciertamente estaban preocupados. El coronel se encontraba sentado firmando unos cuantos papeles, que la Teniente le había hecho el favor de traer. Mientras que Hughes se encontraba paseando de un lado para el otro, preguntándose por que el rubio se había desmayado.

·

–Entonces... él se desmayo de la nada –dijo Hawkeye después de escuchar la explicación de Hughes.

·

–Así es –respondió el pelinegro –. No comprendo, por que se desmayo.

·

–Creo que yo puedo responderles eso... –dijo una voz proveniente de la habitación de Edward.

·

Un hombre alrededor de veinticinco años, con cabellos de un color azul que casi parecían negros, de piel pálida pero no de modo enfermizo y ojos color azul que solo se podían comparar con el azul del cielo, vestido con la típica bata blanca, salió de la habitación de Ed, acompañado por una enfermera de cabellos color acaramelado y ojos color avellana, la chica debía tener no mas de veinte años, "bastantes jóvenes" –pensó Roy al verlos. Hughes de inmediato se acercó a preguntar por el estado del joven rubio.

·

– ¿Cómo esta doctor?

·

–El joven Elric se encuentra bien –anuncio el Doctor con una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar al pelinegro de lentes – pero voy a tener que pedirles que se quede esta noche.

·

–Si se encuentra bien... ¿Porque se ha de quedar? –pregunto el Coronel sin entender la petición del Doctor. No le daba muy buena espina aquel hombre, a su juicio debió ser un doctor de más experiencia quien tratara a su subordinado, no un recién salido de la universidad, más prefirió guardarse sus palabras.

·

–Vera no estamos muy seguros de que es lo que tiene el joven Elric –dijo el doctor revisando las ensayos del rubio –Según los resultados, el joven Elric se desmayo por la falta de comida y sueño en los últimos días, mas no entendemos el porqué de la fiebre. Por eso necesito que se quede esta noche para hacerle mas pruebas...

·

– ¿Podemos entrar a verlo? –pregunto la teniente Hawkeye, interviniendo en la conversación.

·

El Doctor y la enfermera intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que este respondiera –Me parece que será mejor dejarlo tranquilo por un rato. No hay necesidad de que esperen, si llega a despertar nosotros llamaremos a su oficina, teniente.

·

Los tres militares no estaban muy contentos con la respuesta más, eran órdenes del doctor así que ¿Cómo poderle discutir?

·

–Esta bien... –respondió aun dudoso Hughes –gracias, doctor...?

·

–Dylan Engel –respondió este con una sonrisa antes de despedirse y entrar nuevamente, junto con la enfermera, al cuarto de Fullmetal.

* * *

_·_

–_Me disculpa un segundo, necesito preguntarle algo a Layla –interrumpí, la platica tan divertida que tenia mi amiga con el director de la sala de pediatría, este simplemente asintió y le dijo que la vería en el comedor en veinte minutos. Esta me miro muy molesta, ya sabía que se iba molestar pero tenía que saber donde estaba Ben._

_·_

–_Te das cuenta que interrumpiste mi platica con el doctor mas sexy del hospital –me murmuro fastidiada esta–. Tienes suerte de que me allá dicho de que me vería en el comedor, si no te aseguro que te hubiese abofeteado._

_·_

_Yo simplemente me disculpe, con un ademan._

_·_

–_Vale ¿que necesitas? –dijo esta ya un poco mas calmada._

_·_

–_¿Sabes donde esta el doctor Ben? –pregunte apresuradamente que casi no se me entendían las palabras._

_·_

_Ella negó con la cabeza, yo suspire antes su respuesta. Llevaba ya rato buscándolo, temía que algo malo le hubiese pasado._

_·_

–_¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_·_

–_Recuerdas al padre de la niña Tillman –ella asintió, como olvidar al hombre que casi ME golpea, de no ser por que había llegado el doctor Ben a rescatarme no se que hubiese pasado –bueno pues llego hace un rato, exclamando el porque su hija se encontraba en ese estado de coma, le explicaron que había sido ingresada al estado de coma como defensa, por las drogas que ella estuvo consumiendo –di una pausa antes continuar –. Y bueno...no lo tomo muy bien, así que pregunto donde estaba el doctor encargado de su hija y dijeron que era Ben, y me estoy muriendo de los nervios al no encontrarlo ¡que tal si intenta lastimarlo!_

_·_

–_Elizabeth tranquilízate –me dijo mi amiga tomándome de los hombros –. Te ayudo a buscar a Ben, si eso te hace sentir mejor, mas tranquilízate. No tiene por que pasar nada malo ¡me escuchaste!_

_·_

–_Si...-dije ya mas tranquila –gracias._

_·_

–_Para que son las amigas –dijo esta guiñándome el ojo, yo le sonreí agradecida –bueno, vamos niña que el tiempo es oro._

* * *

·

–Así que por eso estuvieron tan raros –dijo el Teniente Havoc, tomando su mentón pensativo ante la confesión de sus superiores.

·

–Pero no entiendo –dijo el cabo Fuery –¿por que el Coronel y el Teniente Coronel Hughes son los únicos que no recuerdan que paso ayer?

·

–Y no te olvides de Fullmetal –recordó Falman.

·

–El caso es que ninguno de los tres recuerda que paso ayer –dijo Breda restándole importancia al recordatorio de Falman –Coronel ¿Esta seguro de que eso es todo lo que recuerda?

·

–Mas que seguro segundo teniente Heymans.

·

–¿Y no paso nada extraño antes de que Edward se desmayara? –pregunto la teniente asegurándose de que lo que le dijeron en el hospital allá sido toda la historia. Mustang se quedo pensativo, no recordó ver nada extraño en el comportamiento de Edward, mientras estuvo en su oficina...

·

–Bueno Edward estuvo bastante inquieto durante la conversación –dijo Hughes.

·

–Ahora que lo mencionas, también estuvo bastante extraño cuando lo llevaba hacia tu oficina –señalo Havoc recordando como se había puesto el pequeño rubio hace unas cuantas horas.

·

–De hecho, desde ayer se a estado comportando muy raro –anuncio Hawkeye, recordando el incidente en la biblioteca, en el que había encontrado a Edward, llorando.

·

–Ahora que lo pienso –dijo Falman -¿Alguien recuerda como Edward salió de la sede?

·

Varias miradas se quedaron pensativas.

·

–Recuerdo que llego siendo traído por la teniente –dijo Havoc, viendo a Hawkeye preguntándole con la mirada si era verdadero su recuerdo, esta asintió –después se quedo firmando unos documentos que según el había dejado olvidados antes de salir a la misión. Después reparo unas piezas del radio de Fuery y luego firmo más papeles y después...

·

–Nada –termino Fuery- después ya no se encuentra en la oficina. Yo recuerdo que me fui después junto con Falman y Breda. En la oficina se quedaron la Teniente, el Subteniente Havoc y el Coronel.

·

–Recuerdo haber salido junto con el Coronel hasta el estacionamiento –continuo la Teniente - Havoc le pregunto al Coronel si ya se iban, mas el se negó y dijo que quería ir a pie en esta ocasión y después se marcho. Entonces...

·

–Yo me ofrecí a llevar a Hawkeye hasta su casa, ella acepto, la lleve a su casa, y luego yo me fui directo a la mía –termino con la explicación Havoc.

·

–Pero nadie recuerda ¿cómo Edward regreso a casa? –pregunto Mustang incrédulo de que nadie recordara la salida del subordinado mas joven. Desde que Edward había ingresado como alquimista estatal, todos había tenido un acuerdo de mantener los ojos vigilantes en el rubio y su hermano menor, no era posible que ninguno recordara verificar donde se encontraba Edward.

·

–Teniente...dice que ¿Edward se encuentra raro desde ayer? –pregunto Hughes, curioso sobre las repuestas se la teniente y del subteniente. Esta asintió. Hughes se quedo pensativo unos minutos armando las piezas en su cabeza. "Algo no estaba bien aquí" –pensó Hughes al recordar el comportamiento tan extraño del rubio antes de la salida tan repentina.

·

–¿Hughes que piensas? –pregunto el Coronel, manteniendo la vista en su mejor amigo, había estado bastante pensativo durante toda la platica. "De seguro es porque ya tiene algo" –dedujo el Coronel.

·

–Llámame loco, pero creo que Edward, nos esta ocultando algo –soltó el Teniente Coronel por fin después de unos tensos momentos de silencio.

·

–¿A que te refieres Hughes? –pregunto Hawkeye sin entender las palabras del pelinegro mayor.

·

–Todos dicen que han visto a Edward sumamente inquieto, extraño y raro, en ese orden, ¿verdad? –todos asintieron –primero Roy y yo le mostramos unas pistas sobre el "Rey de los Demonios", después de eso salió corriendo...hacia la biblioteca ¿cierto?

·

–Si, lo encontré –Hawkeye dudo un poco antes de responder –-lo encontré llorando en la sección de investigaciones.

·

"Bueno eso no lo esperábamos" –pensó Roy, se hubiese imaginado al rubio, leyendo un montón de libros, o intentando alcanzar un libro demasiado alto para el...pero no llorando. Eso le hiso preguntarse ¿Qué había visto Edward en ese pedazo de papel, que el consideraba basura?

·

–Lo encontraste llorando –repitió el Teniente Coronel, aumentando la preocupación que sentía este, mas la apaciguo, no tenia caso preocuparse ahora, tenia que averiguar primero que había pasado el día de ayer–después, hoy en la mañana, Havoc lo llevo...

·

–Arrastre –corrigió Havoc a Hughes, este lo miro interrogativo, al igual que los demás –el jefe no quería venir a la oficina del Coronel, se opuso con garras y dientes, mas después de unos momentos cambio drásticamente.

·

–¿Drásticamente? –pregunto Roy al no comprender a que se refería su subordinado.

·

–Si de un momento a otro, se calmo, como si desde el principio hubiese planeado ir a su oficina.

·

–Y entonces el llego a la oficina –continuo Hughes –se veía bastante inquieto, pude ver que estuvo mirando "algo"en la oficina, por que no mantenía mucho contacto visual con nosotros...no estoy seguro pero creo conocer lo suficiente a Edward como para saber que nos estaba evitando, como si nos tuviera...miedo.

·

–Miedo de nosotros?

·

–Como cuando un niño intenta mantener un secreto, y tiene miedo de que sus padres lo regañen-aclaro Hughes

·

–suponiendo que sea Edward nos este escondiendo algo...

·

–Viendo las reacciones que tuvo con respecto al caso del "Rey de los Demonios" –agrego Falman.

·

–Tomando en cuenta la falta de memoria del Coronel y el Teniente Coronel, en el momento en que Edward sale de la habitación –dijo el Subteniente Havoc.

·

–¡Espera! –Detuvo Roy la conversación, antes de que alguien agregara algo mas –no querrás decir que Edward esta vinculado con ese asesino.

·

–No... –Dijo Hughes tratando de explicarse mejor -mi teoría es que Edward podría estar siendo vigilado por este, o quizás se hallan encontrado la noche en que regreso a Central y lo haya atacado.

·

–Que tal que si lo hallan seguido o atacado –dijo Hawkeye -pero no la noche que regreso a central, si no que se encontraron durante la misión.

·

–Pero no tenia ninguna herida cuando llego ayer –contradijo Furia.

·

–Entonces solo nos queda una cosa que hacer –dijo Roy con un suspiro. No le gustaba esta opción mas era la única que podría resolver aquel enigma.

* * *

·

–_Ya lo encontraste –le pregunte a Layla desde mi radio._

_·_

_-No –respondió esta con un suspiro, desde el otro lado de la línea–Oye Elí, se que debemos encontrar a Ben, pero ya paso mas de media hora y John se va a preguntar donde estoy, y.._

·

–_No digas más –la interrumpí –ve con tu doctor sexy yo sigo buscando._

_·_

_Silencio._

_·_

_Suspire con gracia, de seguro ya se encontraba en camino hacia el comedor. Guarde el radio en mi delantal y me puse a pensar, ¿donde podría estar Ben en estos momentos?... me di una palmada en la cara "Idiota" me regañe a mi misma por mi idiotez, o como decía mi padre un "lapsus brutus" ¿Dónde mas podía estar Ben en estos momentos?_

_·_

_-Con la niña Tillman –susurre corriendo por los pasillos, y de paso quebrantando la primera regla del hospital "no correr"._

_·_

_Por fin llegue al piso de tratado intensivo._

·

"_Si mal no recuerdo, su habitación era la doscientos quince" –pensé caminando, observando el numero de las habitaciones._

_·_

_Más tres habitaciones mas adelante logre escuchar varios gritos, me acerque un poco mas temiendo lo peor: la puerta tenía el número doscientos quince. "Ben" pensé con terror._

_·_

_No sabia si era buena idea entrar al cuarto sin avisarme así que me quede afuera escuchando la conversación tan violenta que se llevaba en aquella habitación._

·

–"_Señor le pido nuevamente que se calme" –ese era Ben, no había duda –"solo nos resta esperar como reacciona su hija ante el medicamento, no le puedo decir mas"_

·

–"_¡No me venga con tonterías! "-esa voz, era el Señor Tillman. Un leve temblor paso por mi espina dorsal- "no están asiendo nada para curar a mi hija eso es lo que pasa"_

_·_

_-Como se atreve –susurre molesta con todas las intenciones de intervenir. Eso era una ruin mentira, el doctor Ben se había pasado día y noche investigando cualquier forma de sacar a la chica del estado en el que esta se encontraba. Tomando el pomo de la puerta la abrí con la intención de llamar la atención del Señor Tillman. Más no me esperaba la escena que estaba ahora frente a mis ojos._

* * *

·

–Tranquilo –susurraba el doctor Dylan intentando calmar al pequeño rubio que se encontraba en uno de sus numerosos "ataques de memoria antigua". Acaricio la mejilla del rubio, la cual se encontraba algo sonrojada por la fiebre.

·

–¿Cuánto mas va a tardar en despertar? –dijo la enfermera que se encontraba vigilando la puerta.

·

–La paciencia es una virtud muy grande sabias, Amaia –la chica le lanzo una mirada de "cierra el pico". Este simplemente suspiro y mejor respondió -No creo que mucho, como veo su expresión creo que pronto va a terminar.

_·_

* * *

_El Señor Tillman, traía consigo un arma, y esta, apuntando al doctor Ben. Abrí enormemente los ojos ante la impresión del instrumento. Ambos hombre dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí. Yo me quede tan choqueada que no atine a decir nada._

·

–_Elizabeth –dijo Ben con lentitud, intentando no empeorar la situación, claro más de lo que yo la había arruinado. –sal de aquí._

_·_

_Yo de inmediato negué, no iba dejarlo solo con un hombre armado. Este me miro molesto y volvió s repetir que saliera, mas yo seguí negando._

·

–_Ya cállense maldita sea! –grito el hombre obviamente molesto. De su bolcillo saco otra arma solo que esta apuntaba a mi. Mi cuerpo se cógelo, y por la mirada que traía Ben al ver la segunda arma creo que también sintió lo mismo.–¡Sálvela! ¡Salve a mi hija! -grito el hombre eufórico. _

·

–_Ya le eh dicho que no puedo hacer nada –dijo Ben bajando la mirada con tristeza- solo el tiempo dirá si Ana desea o no regresar con nosotros._

_·_

_Las manos del hombre empezaron a temblar, no sabia si de furia o tristeza, el lugar donde estaba no podía ver su rostro, pero si pude ver como el rostro de Ben cambio de tristeza a pánico. No entendí ese cambio ¿que paso?_

_·_

_Mas cuando escuche el disparo, todo tuvo sentido._

* * *

·

Roy y Hughes se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del hospital, tenían que hablar con Edward. Esperarían si era necesario, toda la noche, con tal de encontrar al rubio despierto por fin. Si algo no se encontraba bien con Edward Elric el Coronel Mustang debía ser el primero en saberlo.

·

Un grito, saco de sus pensamientos a ambos hombres.

·

–Edward! –gritaron en unisón ambos pelinegros. Corriendo lo mas rápido hacia la habitación del rubio.

·

Cuando por fin llegaron a esta abrieron la puerta de forma brusca sin importarles el hacer ruido o no. En la habitación se encontraban el Doctor Dylan y la enfermera que anteriormente lo acompañaba...y en la cama se encontraba Edward temblando. Tenía la mirada perdida, mas eso no evitaba que un rio de lágrimas bajara por sus mejillas.

·

Roy miro al doctor molesto, echándole la culpa del estado de su joven subordinado.

·

–¿Qué le hizo? –gruño Roy molesto.

·

–Yo no le eh hecho nada –respondió este con tranquilidad, valiéndole un reverendo cacahuate, el enojo con el que lo veía el Coronel –Además creo haberles dicho Coronel Mustang que yo llamaría a su oficina en cuanto Edward despertara –les dijo este con reproche.

·

–Decidimos venir y esperar –respondió con frialdad Roy mientras avanzaba hacia la cama del rubio, junto con su compañero de lentes.

·

Hughes se arrodillo junto a la cama de Edward, mirándolo con tristeza, y cuando estaba a punto de tomarle la mejilla intentando limpiar sus lágrimas, el doctor lo detuvo sosteniéndole fuertemente la mano, lastimando a Hughes, este retiro su mano de inmediato. Ambos pelinegros lo miraron con enojo y perplejidad.

·

–No lo toque –respondió este.

·

Roy estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando, los ojos del joven rubio volvieron por decirlo "a la vida" parpadeo una par de veces intentando quitar las lágrimas que tapaban su visión. El doctor noto esto, y de su bata saco lo que parecía ser un pañuelo y con este limpio las lagrimas del rubio. Este lo volteo a verlo extrañado, al igual que ambos militares, ya una vez limpias las mejillas del rubio este contesto con un suave gracias el cual, fue respondido con una sonrisa traviesa del doctor Dylan.

·

–¿Edward te encuentras bien? –pregunto Roy llamando la atención del ojimiel, este lo volteo a ver extrañado.

·

Sin una gota de sarcasmo o de burla el rubio pregunto con voz queda:

_·_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_**–¿Quién eres?**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

.

* * *

_**Muy bien hasta allí queda ^^**_

_**3.232 palabras *_* me eh superado.**_

_**Para notar su lindo aprecio, uno que otro comentario no estaría mal n.n····ustedes se lo pierden ¬¬#**_

_**Bye-Nya~!**_


	6. Desaparicion

_**Una disculpa de ante mano por la tardanza pero digamos que hubo unos problemitas con el documento (y con problemas me refiero a que estuve sin internet al regresar a mi casa) pero... ¡Chan! Sakurita de vuelta a la acción, y me alegro de decirles que cumplieron con su tarea ^^... (^^U no me miren así)**_

_**Espero ver más comentarios como esos en este capi, así que:**_

_**Sakurita Elric Neko no es propietaria de FMA todo es obra de la vaca... ¡LARGA VIDA A LA VACA! XD**_

_**Disfruten ^^**_

* * *

_Este lo volteo a verlo extrañado, al igual que ambos militares, ya una vez limpias las mejillas del rubio este contesto con un suave gracias el cual, fue respondido con una sonrisa traviesa del doctor Dylan. _

– _¿Edward te encuentras bien? –pregunto Roy llamando la atención del ojimiel, este lo volteo a ver extrañado._

_Sin una gota de sarcasmo o de burla el rubio pregunto con voz queda:_

– _¿Quién eres?_

* * *

·

El sol ya se había ocultado cuando, Roy y Hughes se encontraban en la sala de espera, aun en estado de shock por las dos simples palabras que le había dicho el rubio. Ahora si se encontraban mas que preocupados por el rubio. No entendían como Ed pudo haber perdido la memoria, pero mas que todo se preguntaban, si eso le paso a Edward ¿También les ocurriría a ellos?

·

Y mientras los dos hombres se encontraban peleando con aquellas dudas, Edward se encontraba cuestionando al Doctor Dylan y a la enfermera Amaia sobre el por que se encontraban allí, cuando ellos ni siquiera trabajaban en aquel hospital.

·

–Sigo esperando su respuesta –dijo Edward cruzando los brazos, con el ceño fruncido. Ambos doctor y enfermera no apartaban la mirada del suelo, al igual que dos niños que estaban siendo regañados por su madre, por hacer una travesura. Fue hasta que Dylan se armo de valor –y se recordó que el era mayor que Ed- que abrió la boca para explicar su presencia en ese hospital.

·

–Digamos que...la "Orden de milenarios" –Ed, frunció el ceño ante la mención de la orden, jamás había tenido una buena relación con ellos –nos ordeno vigilarte mas de cerca después del episodio que aconteció anoche.

·

La Orden de Milenarios, son los mas viejos seres que han habitado la tierra. Muy pocas almas han llevado tanto tiempo en la tierra como los milenarios. Ellos son los que habían creado lo que era conocido por los mas jóvenes como "El libro del origen" donde se describe como había llegado los antepasados a la tierra y a dejar su huella de una forma en que Dios jamás olvidaría...

·

Edward cubrió su cara con ambas manos y gimió tratando de descargar su enojo en las manos en lugar de sus compañeros/amigos que solo seguían las ordenes de un grupo de antigüedades, Edward volvió a gemir.

·

–¡Que es acaso que jamás piensan dejarme en paz! –reclamo Edward, sin quitar las manos de su rostro.

·

–Edward sabes que solo están preocupados por ti –salió Amaia a la defensa de los milenarios.

·

–No, lo único que buscan ese grupo de ancianos es la forma de regresarme al maldito infierno en el que me encerraron hace tres años –le debatió Ed a la chica, la cual no respondió y mejor se quedo callada. Dylan al ver la tención en el cuarto –de nuevo- trato de desvanecerla al menos un poco.

·

–Por cierto, Ed –empezó este –que tal si regresando a casa revisas el laúd que trajo Amaia de Xing, anteayer. Según ella es una belleza ¿o no? –pregunto a la chica. Esta asintió frenética.

·

–Si es cierto no sabes la fortuna que tuve de encontrar un laúd tan bello como este, será mejor que me agradezcas que te lo haya comprado –dijo esta presumiendo de su buena suerte, mas Edward subió una ceja y de sus labios salió una sonrisa divertida, una mirada fugaz paso por el rostro de Dylan "_muy bien voy a complacerte y no los molestare, al menos solo por esta vez_" pensó este leyendo el pensamiento del pretendiente a Doctor.

·

–Dijo la chica, culpable de que mi ultimo Laúd, fuera aplastado por la gravedad de su cuerpo al caer en el –dijo Ed, soltando una pequeña risa, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de vergüenza, y bajando de paso un poco la tención en el cuarto.

·

–Yo no fui la única culpable –dijo esta antes de apuntar con su dedo al joven de ojos azules –Dylan fue quien me empujo, por eso caí en el Laúd.

·

Este balbuceo un par de cosas sin sentido, Edward empezó a reír ante la cara de Dylan. No a diario lo veía avergonzado y mucho menos sonrojado.

·

–"_Incluso en otras vidas era muy difícil encontrarlo sonrojado por algo_ "–pensó Edward con una mirada de melancolía, dejando un poco la risa. Dylan en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema dijo:

·

– Por cierto, excelente estrategia la de hacerse el amnésico. "¿Quién eres?" –Imito Dylan, la voz de Edward de forma graciosa, sacándole al rubio una sonrisa lo cual alegro enormemente al chico, amaba poder poner una sonrisa en los labios del rubio–me sorprendes, a pesar de apenas haberte despertado supiste como afrontar la situación.

·

–Bueno, como buen soldado que soy, es normal que actuara tan rápido –respondió Ed alardeando, y poniendo en sus labios una sonrisa socarrona –auch! –La cual fue recibida con un golpe en la cabeza del rubio, de parte de la enfermera que se encontraba a su lado, quien se encontraba frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

·

–Pero a que te refieres niño! –le grito esta indignada –de no ser por que yo te mande la advertencia, esos militares aun seguirían en este cuarto.

·

Edward toco la zona donde la enfermera lo había golpeado.

·

–No necesitas ser tan brusca Amaia, yo solo estaba jugando –dijo Edward, haciendo un puchero por el golpe dado.

·

–Déjala Ed –le dijo Dylan al rubio –así son todas las "Shiko no toei" (1), siempre han de querer llevarse el crédito de los demás.

·

–¡Que dijiste! –chillo esta molesta.

·

–Lo que escuchaste –dijo este con una sonrisa burlona.

·

Mientras enfermera y doctor peleaban, por cosas sin importancia, Edward se quedo pensando sobre el sueño, o mejor dicho "visión" que había tenido hace solo unos momentos. Cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos...

·

–"_Así que...yo morí así"_ –escucho decir a una voz con melancolía en su tono _–"bueno no me sorprende ¡De tan metiche que era en algún momento iba meter la nariz en el lugar equivocado!" _

·

–"_Elí... "-_

·

–"_No te preocupes Edo-chan"_ –le dijo Elizabeth con un tono un poco mas alegre –"_no es algo que tu pudieses cambiar..."_

·

–"_Lo se pero... me siento un intruso viendo tus recuerdos"_ –dijo Ed_-"...y mas aun si fue tu... ya sabes"_ –termino este sin animarse a decir "muerte" en su oración, como si trajeses mala suerte o fuese una palabra maldita. La chica rio un poco anta la declaración del rubio, dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

·

–"_Edo, por si no lo recuerdas, somos la misma alma"_ –dijo esta aun soltando una que otra risilla _–"mi vida es el pasado de nuestra alma, así como tu vida es el presente de nuestra alma. Así que no te mortifiques con eso, ya bastante lo has hecho con tus demás pasados"_

·

–"_Querrás decir con nuestros demás pasados"_ –le corrigió el rubio, como si fuese un experto en el tema. Elí solo termino por reír hasta que su risa se empezó a hacer más y más lejana, como si se estuviese riendo desde el otro lado de un túnel, hasta que todo quedo en silencio dejando a Edward con sus propios pensamientos.

·

– ¿Verdad Ed? –le pregunto Dylan, despertando al rubio de su ensoñación. Ed solo atino a asentir, quitándole la sonrisa a Dylan y poniéndola en los labios de la enfermera bajo el nombre de Amai.

·

–Bien dicho Edo –le felicito ella. Edward inclino la cabeza sin entender el porque de aquella frase.

·

–Vamos Edward –le dijo malhumorado Dylan, negando con la cabeza. El rubio estaba aun más confundido ¿de que se había perdido? –me vas a decir que crees, que pasar un mensaje por medio del pensamiento, es mejor que ver las memorias de las vidas pasadas de los demás.

·

Edward por fin entendió a que se refería el Doctorcito. Era la típica pelea que tenían Dylan y Amaia sobre quien tenía, las mejores dotes. Algunos de los de su especie al nacer son dotados con poderes divinos, con los que se supone que deben ayudar a los seres humanos. Era común escucharlos pelear junto con Alice, sobre ese tema, en las habitaciones del hotel "Sub Alis Angeli"...

·

–¡Alice! –recordó Edward.

·

–Hey Dylan –dijo el rubio llamando la atención del mencionado. Este detuvo su pelea y se volteo a ver alrubio-¿Cómo se encuentra Alice?– pregunto este preocupado por su compañera.

·

* * *

–_¡Alice respóndeme! –gritaba asustado Edward, zarandeando a su compañera que se encontraba en un terrible estado. Mas esta no respondía se encontraba completamente ida._

_Lo que normalmente era una cara, hermosa y vivas ahora era una cara, enfermiza, a Edward le constaba creer que todavía respirara, con las mejillas ahuecadas, y sus ojos color escarlata se encontraban con unas grandes ojeras por debajo, su cabello que era de un color rojizo brillante ahora se encontraba carente de vida, todo enmarañado y totalmente sucio al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. _

_El lindo vestido blanco, con holanes, que ella misma había confeccionado, ahora parecía un simple trapo viejo con el que apenas y podía cubrirse la pobre chica del frio que hacia en aquel almacén._

_Edward jamás había sentido tantas ganas de matar a alguien en su vida, en cuanto encontrara al responsable, no se reprimiría ni tantito de matarlo a golpes._

* * *

·

Dylan no respondió, mas Amaia no opto por mantener la boca cerrada, el rubio tenía derecho a saber como se encontraba Alice.

·

–Las heridas que sufrió en el almacén –empezó Amaia a decir –están mejorando, no se encuentra en peligro de muerte...

·

–Eso es una buena noticia... ¿verdad? –interrumpió Edward, tratando de entender por que la cara de la chica se encontraba tan afligida, Dylan negó.

·

–Sus heridas pueden estar curadas mas, el daño que tiene es más psicológico que físico. –Le respondió Dylan- puede que tarde algo de tiempo en despertar.

·

"Psicológico" pensó Edward con desolación "Debió ser algo horrible lo que le hicieron, para que se mantuviera en ese estado. Después de todo ella tiene un alma fuerte"

·

– ¿Seguro que "El" no estaba allí? –pregunto Dylan después de unos momentos de silencio. Edward negó con la cabeza y respondió.

·

–Mando a unos de sus perros a hacer el trabajo sucio, usando a un soldado –respondió Edward.

·

– ¿Usando a una soldado?–pregunto Amaia de repente llamando la atención de ambos hombres –¿Pues que clase de demonio era?

·

–Olvidaba que tu no estas muy al pendiente de la jerarquía demoniaca, ¿o me equivoco Amaia? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona el joven de ojos azules, esta le lanzo una mirada llena de ira –Además de que tu solo has vivido cincuenta y ocho vidas ¿que son de experiencia cincuenta y ocho vidas comparadas con noventa y dos? déjame responder por ti ¡Nada! –Edward sudo una gota grande, se suponía que ellos eran los adultos, mas se comportaban como dos niños jugando a "Mi casa es mas grande que tu casa".

·

–Existen cinco tipos de entes en la jerarquía demoniaca –empezó Edward a explicar tratando de parar la pelea entre ambos adultos–en la primera clase, están las almas de humanos que han sido condenados al fuego eterno, pero son mejor conocidas como "sombras", son de la clase mas baja, ya que ellos son simplemente mensajeros, técnicamente no pueden hacer mucho, su aparición solo predice que algo trágico va a ocurrir, aunque claro si hay una gran numero de ellas son capaces de lastimar a cualquier ser vivo...incluyéndonos claro.

·

–La segunda clase, son los Devorat –continuo Dylan con la explicación, mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de la cama del rubio –son parecidos a las sombras, ya que solos no pueden hacer mucho, pero, cuando portan un cuerpo mortal su poder se hace mucho mas grande. Ese tipo fue el que tomo al Soldado ¿Cierto? –le pregunto este a Edward, el cual se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

·

– ¿Cuáles son sus poderes? –pregunto la chica aun mas interesada por el tema.

·

–Bueno sin cuerpo humano, ellos solo crean ilusiones claro para atrapar a sus presas, estas normalmente son sobre los mayores temores del alma. Ellos te prometen devorar tus miedos cuando en realidad lo único que desean es poder tomar tu cuerpo y _"devorar tu alma",_ es por eso su nombre _"Devorat"_. En cuando ellos devoran tu alma, esta queda atrapada en lo que llaman "La Zona del Terror" donde pasa la eternidad sufriendo con sus peores miedos, ya que una vez que el Devorat toma el cuerpo este de alguna forma se vuelve inmortal.

·

–Y luego están los Penitentes...

·

–Creo ya haber escuchado sobre ellos–interrumpió Amaia a Dylan –, jamás se han visto rondando en la tierra se supone que ellos solo habitan el Abismo-Edward tembló ligeramente ante la mención de aquel lugar –mas son bastante temidas, ya que se dice que con un solo piquete son capaces de matar a su victima en cuestión de segundos..

·

– ¡Error! –negro Edward con su dedo, Amaia frunció en ceño confundida –con un piquete, te dejara inconsciente por lo menos un mes entero. Con dos piquetes, las alas se pudrirán y perderás una gran cantidad de fuerzas. Y con el tercero, da por hecho que una muerte segura vendrá en cuestión de segundos, normalmente cuando uno es picado por ellos por tercera vez, es preferible que te maten a que pases por aquel tormento.

·

–Pero no ha habido casos en la tierra ¿verdad?

·

–Tranquila, solo pasa en el abismo, te dije eso de matarlos, por experiencia propia –le respondió Ed, a lo que ella solo dijo "oohh!" –en cuanto al cuarto rango, ellos son llamados "Los siniestros". Son los descendientes de los ángeles rebeldes –los primeros ángeles condenados al fuego eterno por desobedecer a Dios- ellos pueden venir a la tierra pero por muy cortos periodos de tiempo. Se supone que vienen para traer caos y miseria a los humanos, para ellos poder subir de categoría –Amaia lo miro con ojos interrogantes, mas Edward solo pudo encoger los hombros –no estoy muy al tanto de sus reglas, solo se lo mas superficial de ellos. La verdad es que no tenemos mucha información sobre los demonios en general, nos hemos enfocado más en su destrucción que en ellos como tales

·

–Ellos realmente no debería existir, por que tendríamos la necesidad de conocer mas sobre ellos –dijo Dylan siendo bastante discriminante con los demonios, no es que necesitaran de su compasión mas no había nada de malo en tratarlo como iguales o al menos tratar de llevarse bien, mas lamentablemente había muchas criaturas que tenían ese tipo de pensamiento en contra de los seres demoniacos.

·

–Bueno entonces ¿quienes son los últimos?-

·

–Son como lo contrario a la "Orden de milenarios" –empezó Edward- ellos son llamados "Los Oscuros"...y eso es todo.

·

–Como que es todo –dijo esta, incrédula –tan poca información hay de ellos.

·

–No es nuestra culpa –se defendió Dylan molesto de que la ira de la chica se dirigiera al rubio -es lo único que se ha podido encontrar sobre ellos, solo se sabe que son los demonios a cargo del abismo/infierno.

·

La chica ya no dijo nada mas, y Dylan suspiro desasiéndose de la ira guardada, ellos hacia lo mejor que podían para recaudar información sobre aquellos entes y si Amaia no era capaz de apreciarlo era mejor que cerrara su boca. Edward miro a ambos adultos y recordó lo que iba a informar antes de quedarse desmayado.

·

–Esto, chicos tengo una mala noticia –los voltearon a verlo con el ceño fruncido, "esto no va a ser bonito" pensó gimiendo al ser el portador de malas noticias – Creo que el borrado de memoria, bueno...no funciono.

·

– ¿Cómo que no sirvió? –dijeron Amaia y Dylan al mismo tiempo, acercándose mas a la cara del rubio.

·

–Si, parece ser que el Teniente Coronel Hughes y el Coronel Mustang no recuerdan que paso ayer –al ver que ninguno de los dos entendió bien trato de explicarse mejor –me refiero a que no tienen recuerdos falsos.

·

–No puede ser posible –le dijo Amaia sin creer lo dicho –Ryuu es uno de los mejores, su trabajo es intachable. No hay forma en que un simple humano fuese capaz de cambiar sus recuerdos-

·

– ¡Hey cuidado con lo que dices! –Lo interrumpió Edward molesto de su comentario –No por que ellos sean humanos quiere decir que sean mas débiles.

·

–Ahora resulta que los defiendes –lo encaro la chica a pesar de las miradas que le andaba mandando Dylan, de que cerrase su bocota –te recuerdo que ellos son tu pase de regreso al infierno donde fuiste encerrado no hace mas de tres años...

·

–No tienes que recordármelo –le respondió Edward bajando la mirada, no por que se hubiese acobardado de seguir con la pelea. Era por que empezó a sentir nuevamente como su cuerpo se llenaba de llamas, empezando desde los pies. _"¡Otra visión!...debe ser una broma" _pensó Edward, colocando sus manos en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Trato de poner una barrera entre la visión y el, ya a penas hace unos minutos había despertado de una, no quería tener que desmayarse nuevamente y volver a tener que ver a otra vida...una que no le pertenecía.

·

Dylan se acerco a Edward, el ya conocía los signos de cuando el iba a tener un ataque de "vida pasada". Coloco su mano en su frente y de esta salió una luz color azul, mientras que de su espalda una luz blancuzca, empezó a brillar formando lo que parecían ser unas enormes alas, estas empezaron a volverse más definidas, hasta formar unas enormes alas con un plumaje color blanco con un toque de azul en las puntas de cada pluma. La chica se quedo observando las alas del chico, mientras este solo le prestaba atención al rubio, su prioridad era mantener a Edward sano y salvo.

·

–Respira profundo y relájate –pidió Dylan –todo pasara en unos momentos...

* * *

·

–Realmente crees que sea buena idea dejar a Ed –le pregunto Roy por enésima vez a Hughes mientras este tomaba otro trago de su café.

·

–No creo que sea buena idea, mas que otra cosa podemos hacer –le respondió Hughes –no podemos entrar allí, el doctor nos sacaría de inmediato.

·

–No te pareció extraño el comportamiento del doctor –Dijo Roy de repente. Hughes frunció el ceño, confuso. –si la forma en que te detuvo cuando ibas a tocar a Ed es decir a Fullmetal -se corrijo Roy –o al momento de limpiarle la cara. Dudo mucho que así traten a todos los pacientes aquí.

·

–Roy relájate –lo interrumpió Hughes –te estas escuchando, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

·

–Si lo tiene Maes -le contradijo Roy a este, incrédulo de que su propio amigo no le creyera.

·

–Mira has estado bajo demasiado estrés últimamente –explico Hughes- y ahora viene lo de la falta de memoria y Edward en el hospital. Y no has podido atrapar al "Rey de los idiotas" –intento bromear Hughes, mas Roy se veía mas molesto que animado – así que estas desesperado buscando alguna pista sobre el caso

·

–Vamos Meas no seas tan ciego –lo interrumpió Roy bruscamente al momento en que se paro de la mesa llamando la atención de varias miradas, las cuales el ojos de azabache ignoro –no te parece demasiada coincidencia que Edward llega al hospital se queda unas horas con aquel doctor y luego no recuerda nada, por favor Maes hasta tu tienes que ver que es demasiado obvio lo que pasa aquí.

·

–Pues dímelo. Que yo no lo veo –le dijo Hughes cruzando los brazos.

·

Y cuando Roy estaba a punto de contestarle escucharon una voz femenina llamándoles por la entrada al comedor –Coronel Mustang! –Grito esta aun mas alto –Teniente Coronel Hughes! - Roy y Hughes voltearon a ver el origen del ruido la cual venia de una enfermera, cuando esta vio que ambos la vieron les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

·

– ¿Qué sucede señorita? –pregunto Roy con su típico tono de Casanova, el cual la enfermera no tomo en cuenta.

·

–El doctor Engel solicita su presencia en la habitación doscientos quince –respondió la muchacha antes de inclinarse y retirarse. Los dos pelinegros no prestaron atención a la repentina salida de la enfermera, estaban más ocupados preguntándose que le habría pasado a Edward para que el doctor los llamase.

·

Y mientras ambos militares caminaban hacia la habitación, eran seguidos por la mirada de la enfermera que momentos atrás había hablado con ellos, una sonrisa siniestra se formo en los labios de aquella mujer, con voz queda y rasposa dijo:

·

–Fase uno completa Maestro

* * *

·

Edward apenas y lograba mantener los ojos abiertos con aquella luz que emitía de las manos de Dylan, mas la sensación de la próxima visión a una vida pasada, había pasado por completo, ya no sentía el fuego recorriendo por su cuerpo. Lo cual era un enorme alivio para el.

·

Mas pudo escuchar unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo lo cual lo preocupo, busco con la mirada los ojos color avellana de Amaia, esta se la regreso y con su mano le pidió que vigilara la puerta, esta no tardo en cumplir su petición. Al momento en que vio a través de la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, el Coronel Mustang y el Teniente Coronel Hughes se encontraban a unos veinte pasos de llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban.

·

Esta en un intento por evitar que los atraparan, transmitió con la mente, a ambos chicos _"Guarden sus alas y actúen con normalidad que dos militares llegaran a la voz de ¡Ya!"_ Y tan pronto la oración fue transmitida, Dylan desvaneció sus alas hasta llegar a desaparecer completamente, levantarse de la cama y colocarse a lado de esta y tomar el portapapeles que estaba colgado en la cama, mientras Edward se cubría con las sabanas blancas tomando la pose de un buen paciente dormido. La chica se aparto de la puerta y tomo lugar junto al doctor, de forma en que parecía que estaba espiando a ver que tenía anotado en las hojas que traía el hombre.

·

De la puerta sonaron tres golpes antes de ser abierta, mostrando efectivamente a dos militares con una cara de llena de preocupación, de inmediato ingresaron al cuarto, y cerraron la puerta evitando hacer algún ruido brusco. Sin alejarse de la puerta Roy por fin pregunto:

·

–Doctor Engel –dijo Roy sosteniendo la mirada en el paciente dormido en la cama –Quiero saber... ¿Quien es realmente usted? –pregunto de repente, dejando confundido a Hughes y sorprendido a los tres jóvenes en el cuarto. El susodicho lo miro subiendo una ceja y frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviese confundido, mas esa era una mascara para ocultar que se encontraba atónito con la pregunta dicha por el pelinegro.

·

–Quien mas habría de ser –dijo este hablando con un tono de burla –Soy el Doctor...

·

Mas este ya no pudo continuar al notar que las luces empezaron a titilar como si alguien estuviese jugando con ellas. Ninguno de los presentes entendía que pasaba con las luces, claro a excepción de Edward, quien había entre abierto los ojos, y a pesar de no ver tan nítidamente fue suficiente para ver que el cuarto se encontraba atiborrado de sombras, eso no era bueno, nada bueno. Las luces pararon de titilar y se mantuvieron encendidas, mas su luz se empezó a hacer a cada momento mas intensa mas brillante, haciendo que tuvieran que cubrirse con las manos los ojos para poder evitar quedar cegados por su luz, mas eso después de unos momentos les fue inútil, habían quedado cegados por la luz...

·

Una vez, que esta regreso a la normalidad quienes se encontraban en la habitación, había desaparecido dejando atras tres plumas tan blancas como la nieve.

* * *

_**Por fin terminado...claro solo este capi, creo que algunas dudas fueron resueltas, mas otras acaban de aparecer ^^**_

"_Shiko no toei"_** (1) significa pasar mensajes mentales, en chino, por si tenían la duda aquí se las resuelvo.**

_**Creo que ahora solo pediré sus queridos comentarios, muéstrenme que realmente les esta gustando la historia, cualquiera puede comentar (lo digo enserio no hay necesidad de que esten registrados aqui ), criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos y galletas son bienvenidas.**_

_**Creo que actualizare por el sábado de la próxima semana, si siento que sea tan tarde, pero este lunes inicio clases y eso me quita tiempo y agréguenle que también tengo clases de baile y blah blah blah.**_

_**Bueno me despido con un buen Nya~!**_


	7. La Orden Milenaria

_**Una enorme demora lo se, no me lo digan (ya me lo repitió insistentemente una chiquilla en mi correo ¬¬ y si te estoy hablando a ti) pero bueno aquí me tienen actualizando con la esperanza de aun tener algún lector. Tengo también dos anuncios que dar; el primero, voy a cambiar (a mas bien ya lo cambie) algunas partes de los primeros capis, razón, esto pues me pareció que mi historia carecía de algunas cosas para resolver el crimen así que lo cambie. Anuncio numero dos, al final de este capi les espera unos regalitos por la graaaan tardanza así que no se olviden de checar. Ahora sin más simplemente escribiré:**_

_**Sakurita Elric Neko, no es propietaria de FMA ni de su elenco, pero si poseedora de esta historia y sus OOC ^^**_

_**Disfruten**_

* * *

·

La Orden Milenaria. Su nombre viene referente a los miembros de esta, no porque allá sido fundada hace un milenio, cada miembro ha propasado un milenio de existencia en la tierra. Como han estado tanto tiempo en el terreno de los humanos, sin ser descubiertos, solo ellos lo saben y ningún ángel bajo su mandato ha intentado cuestionarlos y si ha habido alguno, ellos se hubiesen encargado de desaparecerlo.

Son tres ángeles quienes conforman aquella orden. Acreditados como "El Poeta", "El Justiciero" Y "El Héroe" todos con la misma categoría, igualmente respetados y temidos entre los ángeles...y los no tan ángeles.

·

–De todas las almas que han estado a nuestro cargo –dijeron en unisón La Orden de milenarios, quienes se encontraban detrás de la mesa frente a Edward–Tu Edward Elric eres el mas...

–Obstinado,

–Irresponsable

–Y negligente.

·

Edward bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, nunca se había fijado en el color rojo carmín de la alfombra de la sala de Audiencias.

·

Sabía que en algún momento lo iban a llamar para estar frente a los tres...pero no esperaba que fuera en tan poco tiempo, ciertamente no le gustaba estar frente a la Orden; ellos eran la razón por la que había terminado en el abismo y por lo cual termino manteniéndose despierto en las noches pensando en los demonios, en los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, en "el", las muertes causadas por sus manos en aquel oscuro lugar en el cual había sido confinado...

·

–Esperábamos que cambiara joven ángel –dijo quien era conocido como el "Poeta", con su siempre melodiosa y vibrante voz. Cubierto tanto la cara como el cuerpo con lo que era una capucha de color purpura adornado con grecas color plata, las cuales contrastaban a la perfección con el par de alas detrás de su espalda. Extendidas en toda su magnitud mostrando sus diversos colores, Edward casi podía jurar haber visto el arco iris formándose allí. –, recuerde que teníamos un trato con usted.

_·_

"_Cumplirá todas nuestras ordenes, obedecerá al pie de la letra cada regla impuesta y omitirá cualquier comentario contra nosotros ¿a quedado claro?" _

·

Como si fuese tan fácil hacerlo, parecía que siempre le asignaban tareas en las cuales siempre tendría que romper alguna de sus miserables reglas y si no quería romper las reglas terminaba negándose a la orden dada. Era imposible trabajar con ellos, prefería mil veces al Coronel Idiota, bastardo de mierda, con ego de dios, como su superior.

·

–Como espera que allá armonía en nuestra relación si no escucha órdenes –suspiro el Justiciero, llevando encima el mismo atuendo que el Poeta, solo que de distinto color, un azul intenso con grecas plateadas que a diferencia de su compañero, no tenia sus alas a la vista.

·

Edward suspiro con pesar, claro su "relación", como llamaba la orden, mas el lo llamaba relación Amo-esclavo. A pesar que su relación, de alguna forma, le daba bastante poder a el lo cual no podía negar que le agradase y fuese muy oportuno de vez en cuando, pero si por el fuese, con gusto cambiaria sus privilegios por la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, no estar encadenado al destino que le impusieren aquellos "demonios con alas blancas", como solía llamarlos Alice.

·

–"Alice"-pensó Edward con preocupación –"me pregunto como seguirá..."

·

Más Edward ya no pudo continuar preocupándose por el bienestar de su compañera, ya que la penetrante mirada del "Héroe" interrumpió sus pensamientos. Edward dirigió sus orbes dorados hacia el, de los tres miembros de la orden el Héroe era el único que mostraba su apariencia.

·

Cabellos color plata, de un largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Detrás de unas gafas rectangulares, un par de ojos, tan azules y claros como el mismo cielo. Su rostro cuadrado y tenso, boca perfilada y voluptuosa, con una quijada dura y angular. Su cuerpo cubierto con la misma vestimenta que la del par anterior, solo que esta era de un color negro lleno de grecas blancas y al igual que el Justiciero cubría sus alas con aquella capucha.

·

Después de un enorme silencio el Héroe por fin se dispuso a hablar.

·

–Es cierto que la actitud del joven Edward, es algo que debemos discutir pero...-empezó este con su grave voz –Pero por el momento el punto que debemos tratar principalmente es "¿Qué haremos con los humanos?"

·

Las pupilas doradas de Edward se dilataron de miedo ante lo dicho ante lo dicho. "¿Qué haremos con los humanos?" ¿A que se referían con ello? Se suponía que si un humano descubría la existencia de algún ángel, se le borraría ese recuerdo de inmediato. Fin del asunto. Nada más que discutir.

·

–Esto...Señor Héroe... –inicio Edward temeroso. Pero al parecer ninguno de los miembros tenía la intención de dejar hablar al pobre rubio, ya que el Justiciero de inmediato lo interrumpió.

–Yo opino que deberíamos cumplir con lo establecido y borrarles la memoria –sugirió el Justiciero –no encuentro el sentido de dejarlos con los recuerdos con los que podría descubrirnos. Deben recordar que son parte de la Milicia, no podemos confiar en ellos...

·

A Edward no le agradaba mucho la idea de que se les volviera a borrar la memoria –en realidad solo le pesaba lo que le pasara a Hughes, lo que ocurriera con Mustang, le tenia sin cuidado –pero con certeza prefería que ellos se mantuviera ajenos a todo lo que ocurría con su gente, a que terminaran incluidos en una lucha que no les correspondía pelear.

·

–A mi me parecen que no están viendo el punto importante –gruño el Poeta, cruzando los brazos con desacuerdo al comentario del Justiciero –creo que si nuestros maestros nos anunciaron que ellos son una pieza importante en el destino, debemos mantenerlos cerca, pero sobre todo a nuestro cuidado.

–"¿Los Maestros?" –Pensó Ed con confusión–"¿Quiénes serán aquellos maestros?" – En todo el tiempo que había estado en la comunidad angelical, jamás había escuchado sobre los maestros –"¿Qué tan importantes son como para tener esa influencia en la Orden?"

·

Según tenía entendido, solo la opinión del Hombre de los Cielos tenía el poder de cambiar las decisiones de La Orden.

·

– ¿Usted qué opina joven Edward? –le pregunto el Héroe a Edward

·

El nombrado parpadeo incrédulo, normalmente no le preguntaban ni le pedían opinión alguna durante sus juntas, era una formalidad el hecho de que él fuera a escuchar las decisiones de ellos, pero en si él no tenía participación dentro de las conversaciones.

·

–Bueno, yo opino que… –Balbuceaba Edward–. Tal vez deberíamos…quizás sería la mejor opción…

·

Tenía un gran conflicto entre las opciones dadas por ambos miembros. Si decía que debían mantenerlos y dejarles tener su memoria, eso también implicaría que se les regresara los recuerdos del la otra noche. Eso era algo que él no deseaba que pasara. Y si decía que les borraran la memoria –de nuevo –tenia la corazonada de que el par de militares no pararía hasta encontrar la razón del por qué no recordaban nada sobre aquella noche en el almacén y todo seguiría como un circulo vicioso...

·

–"Si les doy sus recuerdos, no solo es posible que pierdan la confianza en mi podrían incluso llegar a temerme"

–"Por supuesto dos soldados participes de la masacre de Ishvala, tendrían miedo de un chico matando a un maldito soldado" – interrumpió la sarcástica voz de Eric sus pensamientos–"un soldado que debo agregar que estuvo a punto de matarlos"

·

–Joven Edward seguimos esperando –dijo impaciente el Héroe, tamborileando en la mesa con sus dedos.

·

–"Desde cuando te piden una opinión" –indago Eric, con curiosidad que para sorpresa de Edward, no contenía ninguna pizca de malicia.

–"Lo mismo me estoy preguntando yo" –respondió Edward evitando la penetrante mirada del Héroe. No le gustaba la sensación que le transmitía aquella mirada

–"Que te parece si mejor preguntas en vez de quedarte con la duda" –sugirió este, a lo que Edward negó suavemente la cabeza.

–"Seria una falta de respeto"

–"Desde cuando nos importa el respeto ojos de gato" –inquirió Eric, molesto de la actitud del rubio.

–"Desde que estamos en la cuerda floja" –gruño Edward ante el interrogativo de Eric, cuando el no tenia ningún derecho a preguntarle sobre las acciones que el tomaba o no ¡Quién se creía! ¡El Coronel Mustang! Ya bastante tenia con la orden encima de el...

·

–Joven Elric, no tenemos todo el día –le apresuro el Héroe, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

·

Edward trato de pasarse el nudo que tenia en la garganta, la decisión a tomar era realmente delicada. En estos momentos realmente le serviría tener a Alphonse a su lado, lastima que en estos asuntos tampoco podía meter a su querido hermano...ni a Winry, la abuela, ni a su maestra. No tenia a nadie de su lado, fuera de la sociedad angelical, relativamente se encontraba solo, ninguno de sus compañeros, amigos o hermano sabían sobre el "mundo" en el que el vivía.

·

"Espero no arrepentirme de esto" –pensó Edward antes de empezar a hablar...

* * *

·

_"Esto no pinta nada bien_" -pensaron ambos ángeles mientras eran amenazados por una pistola y un chasquido incendiario. Desde donde se viera, la situación estaba a favor de los humanos. Dylan miro con reproche a Amaia. "_Es tu culpa_" decía aquella mirada, a lo que ella respondió con un mensaje mental _"¡Tu también te confiaste, ni se te ocurra echarme todo el paquete a mi!"_. Dylan gruño como respuesta mas de inmediato se callo al escuchar el desbloqueo de la pistola.

·

– ¡Tienen tres segundos antes de decirnos donde esta mi subordinado! –ordeno Mustang con su siempre autoritaria voz. Mas preguntas rodaban la mente del caucásico, mas su prioridad era encontrar a Fullmetal, ya después contestarían las demás.

–Lo siento, pero no tenernos permitido –empezó Amaia mas...

–Uno... –inicio con la cuenta Maes.

– ¿No podrían esperar unos minutos más...? –pregunto Dylan tratando de calmar a ambos militares. Fue contestado por una bala que pasó bastante cerca de su rostro.

–Dos... –continuo Roy, a un parpadeo de crear una bola de fuego, Amaia sudo en frio, esto realmente iba a doler.

·

Dylan al ver la determinación en los ojos de los militares, se preparo para sacar sus alas y usarla como escudo, no le quedaría de otra, si no deseaba que su compañera y el quedaran como pollos rostizados. Cuando Mustang estuvo a punto de decir "tres" las puertas se abrieron de forma estruendosa.

·

"_Solo alguien abre de esa forma una puerta_" pensaron tanto Roy como Maes.

·

Más quien apareció en esa puerta no fue el rubio que esperaron. Era un hombre, no mayor a los treinta y cinco, ni menor a los treinta, de cabellos blancos, tan largos que le llagaban por debajo de los hombros y ojos color carmín, que contenían algo de ira dirigida al par que se encontraban acorralados contra la pared, aunque claro la demás iba contra Roy y Maes. Iba vestido con una simple chaqueta de cuero, la cual permitía ver el buen estado físico en el que se encontraba, ya que no llevaba camisa alguna debajo de aquella prenda. Unos jeans con cadenas de las cuales colgaban pequeñas armas y calzando un par de botas de cuero, muy parecidas a las de Edward. El recién llegado con voz fuerte y rasposa grito:

·

– ¿¡Acaso no pueden hacer nada bien! ¡Cuiden a nuestro invitados solo eso ordenamos! –estas palabras hicieron temblar tanto a Dylan como Amaia, mientras que a Roy y Hughes les hicieron hacer los ojos chiquitos. _"Cuiden a nuestros invitados"_ era lo que dijo el hombre y no percibían ningún indicio de que el hombre estuviera mintiendo... entonces eso significaba que ellos eran "invitados" no "rehenes". Una enorme gota se poso en las cabezas de los militares _"Eso explica el porque nos trataron así"_ pensaron tanto Hughes como Roy...

_·_

_Una vez que Roy y Hughes pudieron despertar, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la enfermera y al doctor Dylan que momentos atrás habían estado interrogando. Estos notaron las miradas de enojo e inseguridad que les mandaban ambos pelinegros, tratando de sonreír de la forma mas sincera la enfermera comenzó a hablar._

–_Se que tendrán bastantes preguntas y les aseguramos que se les responderán en unos momentos –dijo esta tratando de sonar lo mas profesional posible._

–_Bueno mientras esperamos al joven Edward ¿les apetece algún bocadillo o bebida?_

"_Es una broma" decían ambas miradas de la pareja de militares._

–_¿Sucede algo Coronel Mustang? –dijo con cuidado Dylan al ver la forma en que Roy apretaba fuertemente los puños._

_Roy se fue acercando poco a poca al par de médicos, Hughes siguió sus acciones. Y en un elegante movimiento Roy chasqueo los dedos dejando salir una enorme bola de fuego dirigida directamente hacia ellos._

·

Varias flechas que llevaban escritas en ellas "idiotas" fueron figurativamente disparadas hacia ellos. En ningún momento aquella pareja había dado indicios de querer pelear. Ni siquiera dieron el típico argumento que daban los secuestradores de "no se muevan ni hagan ruido o se la verán con mi puño" o algo parecido.

·

El recién llegado continuo maldiciendo –Se suponía que los cuidarían ¡No que se iban a poner a pelear con ellos! –casi se podía ver el fuego saliendo de su boca, el hombre realmente se encontraba rabiado. Fue hasta entonces que Amaia recobro el habla. Le habían prohibido lastimar a los humanos y estaba cumpliendo con ello pero que de pronto llegara el y se pusiera a maldecirlos eso si que no.

– Un segundo Jack –se defendió esta cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho, mientras fruncía el ceño con enojo–nosotros no empezamos nada. Ellos fueron los que iniciaron la pelea.

–¡Me vale un bodrio quien inicio la pelea! No saben como hacer un trabajo...– Jack abrió los ojos de sobre manera –¿¡Que Demonios hicieron par de idiotas! - La puerta que daba hacia el salón de Audiencias, se encontraba llena de cenizas, manchando de negro los detalles de aquella antigua puerta. De inmediato regreso la mirada hacia la unica mujer presente.

–¡A mi no me veas! –grito Amaia de inmediato esta al ver que Jack estaba a punto de maldecirla de nuevo–fue ese piromaniaco el causante de ello – dijo señalando a Roy. El cual no se inmuto, no sentía necesidad alguna de defenderse ya que a su parecer el hombre bajo el nombre de Jack, no planeaba hacerles daño...al menos no por ahora.

–¡¿Que parte de son tu responsabilidad sigues sin entender?

–Chicos... creen que podrían –intento Dylan calmar a sus compañeros mas estos le regresaron una mirada de _"Cierra el pico"_ y entonces mejor se fue a sentar en los mullidos sofás. "_Esto va a tardar un rato_" pensó suspirando.

* * *

·

–Entonces eso es todo, la reunión a terminado –Finalizo el Héroe suspirando con cansancio –Joven Edward si desea salir ahora que tengo que hablar con mis compañeros sobre otros asuntos. Llámenos si tiene problemas con los humanos.

No fue necesario repetírselo a Edward dos veces, con un inclinación y un suave "adiós" el joven rubio salió despavorido del lugar. Primero tendría que ir a ver como se encontraba Alice, seria algo rápido, ya que de seguro se encontraría dormida como le habían aclarado Dylan y Amaia, después podría ocuparse de Mustang y Hughes.

·

La sala de audiencias con la Orden se encontraba entre los lugares más ocultos del "Sub Alis Angeli". Conocido por todo el público por ser un hotel extremadamente elegante y particular, lleno de música, hermosos jardines, comida exquisita y con una hospitalidad de primera. Algunos críticos que habían llegado a hospedarse aquí siempre dieron comentarios al hotel tales como "Es estar en el paraíso". Edward rio al recordar aquella reseña. Era una ironía que utilizase la palabra "Paraíso" cuando muchos de los que atendían allí eran ángeles –o al menos en parte ángeles- ¡Oh! Si hubiese un dios de la ironía, de seguro estaría riendo a carcajadas.

·

Para los humanos parece un paraíso, mas para su gente este lugar era un refugio. En el cual podían aprender mas sobre lo que eran, como dominar sus aptitudes especiales, si es que tenían alguna claro, pero sobre todo para poder estar con los que se parecían realmente a ellos. Todos aquellos que eran hijos de un padre humano y uno ángel, o que venían de una larga línea se sangre "_angelical_", como le había explicado Amaia, siempre tenían algún sentimiento de soledad, de sentirse fuera de lugar y mas si tenían dotes especiales. Para la sociedad humana ellos eran seres inadaptados, locos, raros, incluso drogadictos. En resumen no encajaban entre los humanos.

·

Pero aquíera todo lo contrario...

·

Ya había cruzado el extenso pasillo –que debía agregar se encontraba en total oscuridad- el cual conducía a la única entrada y salida del lugar, cuando la voz de Elizabeth se hizo presente.

–_"¿Qué piensas hacer cuando llegues a ver a Mustang y Hughes?"_

–_"Todavía sigo pensando en esa parte del plan"_ -admitió Edward, después de un largo momento de silencio. No tenía idea alguna de cómo iba a explicarles todo esto. Con tantos problemas que resolver, su mente no lograba pensar con claridad. Suspiro con pesar.

–_"Deberías hablar con Dylan"_ –sugirió Elizabeth –_"Tal vez el te pueda ayudar. Claro que deberías hablarlo a solas con el..."_

Edward frunció el ceño ante lo dicho, deteniéndose frente a la puerta que conducía a la salida.

–_"¿Hablas de ayudarme a mi o a ti?"_ –a pesar de no ver físicamente a la chica podía saber a la perfección que se encontraba nerviosa ante el comentario. Como si no la conociera ya.

–"_¿D-de que hablas? Yo solo quiero ayudarte Edo-chan"_ –Edward se bufo de las palabras dichas por la chica.

–"_Yo no naci ayer Elí, se que lo único que buscas es estar a solas con tu media naranja"_ –soltó Edward antes de tomar la perilla y salir por fin de aquel oscuro pasillo. La chica no dijo pio después de aquello.

·

Edward sabía a la perfección la relación que alguna vez tuvo Elizabeth con Dylan, claro durante una de sus vidas pasadas. Y también tenia muy en claro que aquellos sentimientos aun no habían desaparecido. Dylan se lo había expresado en varias ocasiones, además de que su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma "no muy amistosa" a los toques o simples roces de Dylan. Se suponía que si el no estaba enamorado de Dylan, no debería tener ese tipo de reacciones. Pero si las tenia, y eso le confundía.

·

Edward negó con la cabeza aquellos pensamientos, tratando de sacarlos de su mente. Ya bastante tenia con Hughes y el Coronel, no tenía tiempo para resolver sus problemas emocionales.

·

De repente un fuerte estruendo se escucho por todo el lugar, haciendo que unos cuantos cuadros que decoraban el pasillo cayeran quebrándose así en miles de pedazos, al igual que los vidrios que terminaron cuarteándose. Edward se acerco de inmediato a las ventanas intentado localizar los causantes de tal alboroto, y enseguida los diviso. Dos figuras aladas –una cubierta de brillos rojizos y la otra de esmeralda – se encontraban en combate. La razón, Edward no la sabía. Más eso no evito que con un aplauso, transmutara un enorme hoz y que después, unos brillos dorados cubrieran todo su ser para que después de desvanecerse, y aparecer detrás de su espalda un par de alas emplumadas.

·

–¡Ese par...! –exclamo Edward al momento en que apuraba el paso con un ceño de completa furia en su rostro. Solo dos personas en este enorme hotel se atreverían a cometer tal escándalo sin temer a las consecuencias.

* * *

·

_**Si aquí corto.**_

_**¡Gomen chicos! pero ténganme paciencia. TT^TT Les aseguro que hago todo lo que puedo.**_

_**Esta semana estoy repleta de exámenes, y si no los apruebo lo mas seguro es que no tenga compu, ni libros, ni libretas para escribir por mas de un mes. Así que consideración para esta pobre (intento de) escritora.**_

_**Para intentar compensarlos por la tardanza como dije un regalito:**_

_**En Devianart, busquen; "Un angel bajo la mascara Ed" - "Devorat".**_

_**Espero que con esto se ubique mejor en la historia.**_

_**Con esto yo me despido hasta la proxima actualizacion.**_

_**Nya~~!  
**_


	8. Perdidos

_**Si, aquí me tienen actualizando nuevamente, si tarde, pero no es mi culpa, Fanfictión no aceptaba mi documento (deben admitir que eso es raro) pero bueno cuando por fin me lo acepto es que pude actualizar, Agradézcanselo a mi hermano de chocolate, que quien sabe como el hizo para lograrlo (no me pregunten yo lo intente al modo antiguo –a patadas- pero mi hermano el intelectual lo logro, sabrá "La Orden Milenaria" como lo hizo)**_

_**Mientras tanto: Sakurita Elric Neko, nunca será propietaria de FMA ni de sus bellísimos personajes, mas, si soy orgullosamente dueña de esta historia ^.^**_

_**Disfruten ^^**_

* * *

·

Si antes Roy y Maes sentían que se había metido en el lugar equivocado, en cuanto vieron a las figuras aladas pelear entre si, comprobaron aquel pensamiento. Aquellas personas eran la enfermera y el recién llegado –y por lo que habían escuchado sus nombres eran Amaia y Jack –y peleaban con tal fervor, que habían logrado abrir un hoyo gigante en la pared, por el cual salieron para continuar su pelea fuera del edificio.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Quédate quieta mujer! –gruño Jack al momento en que blandía su enorme hacha contra la chica de cabellos castaños.

Aquella pelea apenas llevaba dos minutos de iniciar cuando ya había dejado un enorme destre en la habitación. Todos los libros que antes se encontraban tapizando las dos paredes paralelas, ahora quedaban decorando el suelo junto con varias hojas desprendidas de ellos. El escritorio que se encontraba frente a la ventana, donde ahora se encontraba un inmenso hoyo por el cual se podía ver el jardín, se encontraba partido a la mitad, y al igual que los libros, las plumas, lápices, entre otros objetos de papelería se hallaban regados por el suelo.

·

El "Doctor" se movía de un lado para otro, con una libreta en mano y en la otra una pluma, anotaba –por lo que escuchaban Roy y Hughes –una lista de cosas que debía comprar para reparar todo el daño hecho por sus descuidados compañeros. Pero lo que extraño a Hughes fue su extrema calma, no parecía preocuparle que se mataran entre los dos aquella pareja. Y mientras Hughes se concentraba en el "Doctor", Roy observaba con interés aquella batalla.

– ¡Nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría quieto si se le amenaza con un arma! –le respondió esta elevándose por los cielos.

Roy estaba maravillado con la belleza de aquellas criaturas. La mujer que aun iba vestida con un traje de enfermera, traía por la espada algo que llamo de inmediato la atención de Mustang. Un par de alas. Las cuales resplandecían en un brillo esmeralda, Roy suponía que las alas tenían un pequeño toque de aquel brillo en cada pluma que cubría aquellas extremidades ya en realidad eran completamente blancas.

·

Eran todo lo contrario a lo que poseía el recién llegado.

·

Estas a diferencia de las de la chica, se encontraban recogidas, y no mostraban en su totalidad como eran realmente. A pesar de su forma irregular Mustang estaba seguro de que eran alas, pero su plumaje era completamente negro, con un superficial tono anaranjado.

Roy instintivamente se hecho para atrás al momento en que la mujer empezó a batir sus alas con mas fuerza. Estaba por atacar. Amaia en un movimiento elegante se lanzo contra Jack, extendiendo sus brazos para intentar tomar aquella gran hacha que el hombre traía entre manos. Pero Jack fue más rápido, y dando dos saltos hacia atrás, logro esquivar con suma facilidad el ataque de la castaña, pero esta no se iba a dar por vencida.

·

Roy sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, no era necesario que volteara para saber que era Hughes.

–Aprovechemos que están distraídos y salgamos de aquí –le susurro el hombre de lentes, cerca de su oído. Mustang giro su vista hacia el "Doctor", quien se encontraba aun tomando lista de las cosas de debería remplazar. Y la regreso hacia los dos de afuera. Ciertamente aquel trió no se daría cuenta si ellos desaparecían, se encontraban tan sumidos en sus propios asuntos como para prestar atención a lo que hacían. Esto le extraño un poco, era demasiado fácil escapar de su vigilancia. Realmente dudaba que estas personas, o lo que fueran, intentaran hacerles algún daño.

·

Una vez dicho el si, Roy y Maes salieron con sigilo de aquella habitación.

·

Tenían un cierto rubio que buscar.

* * *

·

Una fina silueta, salió de la oscura habitación. Vestida por completo de blanco, y al igual que su melena de fuego, su vestido ondeaba contra el viento, el cual venia de la ventana frente a ella. Aquella chica se acerco hacia esta y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro. El sol brillaba con intensidad afuera. Como había extrañado al sol en sus últimos días. Todo le había parecido tan lúgubre sin el iluminando su día. Alargo su mano hacia afuera, como si con eso pudiese realmente tomarlo.

·

·

·

–Te había extrañado tanto –le empezó a hablar la extraña chica –.Pensé que jamás volvería a verte, pero veo que me equivoque –una pequeña risa salió de sus labios –. Me alegro haberme equivocado y para celebrar tu regreso, te he preparado una canción.

_~Día de lágrimas será aquel día~_

_·_

_~ En que resucitará, del polvo~_

_·_

_~Para el juicio, del hombre culpable ~_

_~A ese, pues, perdónalo, ¡oh Dios! ~_

_·_

_~Señor de piedad, Jesús. ~_

_·  
_

Aquella dulce canción hacia eco por todos los rincones. La dueña de aquella melodiosa voz empezó a bailar. Parecía una de esas bailarinas de caja musical. Su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos carmín brillaban con enorme alegría. ¡Oh! Como había extrañado su libertad.

·

_~Para el juicio, el hombre culpable. ~_

_·_

_~A esa alma, perdónala, ¡oh Dios! ~_

_·_

_~Señor de piedad, Jesús. ~_

* * *

_·_

–¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde pueden estar? –grito Edward frustrado. Llevaría por lo menos ya treinta minutos buscando a los innegables causantes de tal alboroto. Con toda certeza estaba seguro que habían estado en su oficina...era eso, o un torbellino había pasado por allí.

Miro con tristeza su pobre y partido a la mitad, escritorio de caoba importado desde Creta, un regalo de Dylan. Al igual que su, ahora inservible, colección de novelas del siglo XVIII, se hallaban cubriendo el suelo. Y para rematar un enorme agujero en la pared. Cuando encontrara a Jack y Amaia se encargaría de castigarlos de la peor forma. Sabía que tenían una fuerte rivalidad pero no pensó que llegaran al extremo de arruinar su oficina. Giro su vista hacia el jardín donde se podía ver tierra removida y arboles derrumbados, era más que obvio que había ocurrido una pelea allí. Edward lanzo un gruñido. Y lo mas seguro es que se olvidaran por completo de que el Coronel y Hughes se encontraban con ellos, podía apostar a que ambos militares habían escapado en cuanto pudieron.

·

–_"Eso hubiese hecho yo"_–pensó Ed.

·

Edward en un suave movimiento guardo sus alas, y al igual que las de Dylan, las suyas se desvanecieron poco a poco dejando atrás una tenue luz dorada, la cual en unos segundos también desapareció. El rubio suspiro molesto. Nunca le gusto guardar sus alas, le dejaban un enorme sentimiento de vacio. A paso lento Edward empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Realmente esta situación le estaba cansando. Una hora. Solo ese tiempo tardaron para, no solo perder a Mustang y Hughes, también arruinar su oficina y el jardín.

·

_"Estúpido Jack y idiota Amaia"_

·

–_"¿No crees que estas saltando a conclusiones? Digo, no necesariamente pudieron haber sido ellos"_ –defendió la chica– _"¿Qué tal si fueron Mustang y Hughes quienes causaron todo esto?"_ –decía muy segura de si misma Elí, pero ¿que otra cosa debía pensar? El había mandado a Jack para que los ayudara a cuidar a Mustang y Hughes y normalmente Amaia era la que iniciaba las peleas con Jack...

–_"Un momento"_ –se detuvo Edward, algo no esta bien–_"¿Por qué mande a Jack?"_

Ahora que lo meditaba bien, era una tontería que el hubiese mandado a Jack para estar en la misma habitación que Amaia. Aun sabiendo que ellos no se podían ver en pintura, lo había mandado a esta en la misma habitación ¿Por qué lo había hecho...?

·

·

·

·

–_"Porque es divertido verlos pelear"_ –rio una voz muy conocida por Edward.

–Mierda...– susurro Ed al reconocer la voz – no me digan que fue el quien causo todo esto...

–_"Y si fue así ¿que me harás Ed?"_ –pregunto la risueña voz.

–Pues sacarte y bloquearte de mi cabeza como lo he hecho todos estos años –sentenció el rubio sin una pisca de emoción, lo que le sucediera a Raven le era indiferente, después de todo el ya no lo necesitaba. El matar almas había quedado atrás, ya no necesitaba a ese ser para que lo sacara de la realidad...

* * *

·

–_¿Doble personalidad?_

·

_Dylan asintió mientras seguía acomodando los libros por autor, como si lo que acabase de decirle fuera algo que dijera a cada persona que pasa por su puerta. Edward lo miro escéptico. No era posible que el tuviera doble personalidad... _

–_Entiendo que no me creas – tomando asiento al lado suyo hablo por fin Dylan notando la mirada que le daba el rubio–, pero la forma en que has actuado y tus aparentes lagunas de memoria me dicen que mi análisis es correcto._

–_Y tu entiendes que yo no tengo doble personalidad –le gruño Ed, lanzándole una almohada a Dylan, la cual tomo con suma facilidad -. Según he escuchado quienes tienen doble personalidad están l-o-c-o-s y hasta donde yo se, no lo estoy._

–_Pues niégalo todo lo que desees –le respondió Dylan suspirando. Si el rubio no le creía hay muy su problema -. Pero te aseguro que regresaras a mi pidiendo ayuda._

·

·

Y así fue. Termino regresando a su oficina, pidiéndole que le ayudase a librarse de aquel ser que habitaba su cuerpo. Las lagunas habían empezado a crecer al igual que sus sorpresivos cambios de humor –de los cuales Alphonse le señalo con gran fastidio-. No le había quedado más de otra que someterse a la terapia que Dylan le dictaba.

·

·

– _¿Estas seguro de lo que haces? –le pregunto Edward a Dylan, observando con poca confianza el circulo que dibujaba alrededor suyo. No tenia mucha experiencia el toda la mierda de psicología, pero algo en ese circulo no le gustaba._

–_Tu calmado y yo nervioso –trato de calmar al rubio, lo cual solo hizo aumentar su preocupación –. Recuerda que yo he estudiado todo sobre la psicología, además soy un *"__Ariolus__vitae__" así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Se a la perfección lo que hago._

_Edward mejor se limito a quedarse callado._

* * *

·

–Hughes...

·

– ¿Si Roy-boy?

·

–Estamos perdidos ¿cierto?

·

–Así es...

·

Un suspiro de frustración salió por la boca de ambos hombres. No estaban seguros de cuanto tiempo habrían pasado caminando por los pasillos de aquel edificio, lo único que si sabían era que estaban completamente perdidos...eso y que el lugar donde se encontraban era un castillo de lujos.

Durante el camino había abierto cada puerta de todas las habitaciones, encontrándose con hermanos y exóticos decorativos. Pero a pesar de que tan bellas fueran aquellas habitaciones, lo que ellos buscaban era una salida, y para su mala suerte parecía que todas las habitaciones no conducían a ninguna salida.

·

–Bueno podemos eliminar "secuestro por rescate" en las opciones de porque nos trajeron –bromeo Hughes mirando fijamente las pinturas que se encontraba en las paredes color arena –Solo mira este lugar, es mas que obvio que nadan en dinero.

·

–Tengo ojos, Maes –le gruño Roy molesto. Por mas que caminaba, por mas puertas que habrían no podían encontrar al rubio.

·

¿Qué le estarían asiendo? ¿Por qué se lo habrían llevado solo a el? No tenia ningún sentido, siendo Roy el de mayor rango porque deberían llevarse a un mayor ¿descubrieron tal vez que Fullmetal había hecho una transmutación humana? Si era así... ¿Lo estarían interrogando? Pero conociendo a Fullmetal, primero muerto antes de revelarles su pecado.

Ese último pensamiento logro poner al Coronel pálido y nervioso.

·

– ¿Roy? –Le despertó Hughes de su pesadilla –Tranquilízate.

·

El nombrado asintió, no tenia sentido preocuparse, tal vez ni siquiera le estén haciendo nada. Sí, tal vez lo hubiesen encerrado en otra habitación por la razón de que el podía transmutar con las manos...si por el momento se sostendría a ese poco convincente mentira.

·

–Hey entiendo que estés preocupado, pero estamos hablando de Edward –Hughes puso su mano en su hombro cuidando de que no se fuera a desmayar. De tan pálido que estaba, el de lentes pensó que podría perder el sentido en cualquier segundo -. El chico que sin importar el problema en el que este siempre sale vivo, no nos lo enseño el día que derroto a padre, o lucho contra Kimbley y la vez que salió casi ileso del laboratorio cinco... dudo mucho que ahora que recupero el cuerpo de su hermano se valla a dejar rendir tan fácilmente.

·

–Supongo que tienes razón –admitió Roy suspirando. Maes estaba en lo correcto, Edward Elric jamás se dejaría vencer por nadie. Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio por el pasillo, mientras miles de pensamientos volaban por sus mentes.

·

–Lo tomamos demasiado bien ¿no te parece? –comento por fin Hughes después de un largo silencio.

·

– ¿A que te refieres?

·

–Observamos a esas criaturas –empezó Hughes –y al menos por mi parte no me sorprendí, es decir, me sorprendí al principio pero después me pareció algo completamente normal ¿No te parece extraño?

·

–No

·

– ¿No? Solo eso–dijo Hughes incrédulo–. No.

·

–No...Bueno, si. Lo que digo es que no me parece extraño, ya después de todo lo que hemos visto es muy difícil que realmente algo nos sorprenda.

·

–O sea que ya nos _"acostumbramos"._

·

–Aunque no me guste admitirlo –suspiro Roy con pesadez –pareciera que el estar entre fenómenos el algo común...

* * *

·

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se escaparan? –reclamo Amaia agitando los brazos en el aire.

·

– ¡¿Yo! –Exclamo Jack -¡Tu eres la que olvido que los estábamos cuidando!

·

Dylan suspiro arto, mientras tapaba sus oídos dañados por los insistentes gritos de sus compañeros. El como un psicólogo profesional que era, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a la gente gritar... ¡Pero esto lo estaba llevando a su límite! El _"porque"_ se la pasaban peleando aquella pareja de alados era un completo misterio para el ¿Era por su carácter explosivo? ¿O seria por sus diferencias entre ángel y demonio, lo que no les permitía trabajar en paz? Sin importar cual fuera la razón, uno supondría que después de llevar mas de cincuenta años juntos deberían llevarse mejor. Otro suspiro iba salir por su boca, cuando un puño se estrello contra su cabeza, haciendo que chocara contra la pared.

·

– ¡Mira lo que hiciste! –grito Jack al momento en que le tendía una mano a Dylan para que se levantara ¡Rayos ese golpe iba a dejarle una fea marca! -¿te encuentras bien Dylan?

·

– ¿Te parece que me encuentro bien? –respondió sarcástico Dylan, limpiando la sangre de sus labios. El albino le lanzo una mirada llena de furia a la castaña.

·

–No piensas disculparte.

·

–Eso estaba a punto de hacer antes de que me interrumpieras –gruño la chica molesta, antes de cambiar su expresión de enojo o aflicción -. Mis disculpas Dylan, no pensé que te fuera a golpear –esto le saco una carcajada a Jack.

·

–¿Tú, pensar? –un gruñido fue la respuesta de la mujer, Dylan también gruño. Estas peleas debían acabar ya.

·

–Podrían dejar los pleitos para después –soltó por fin Dylan, con su voz llena de fastidio y molestia, ganándose dos miradas incrédulas. El joven psicólogo era una persona muy tolerante, que se le sacara de quicio era una proeza -, por si no lo han notado, tenemos a dos militares vagando por el hotel, y si no nos aseguramos de llevarlos a un cuarto antes de que nos encuentre Edward, lo más seguro es que terminemos limpiando los baños por una semana.

·

–Eso seria divertido de ver –soltó una voz risueña a lo lejos. Las tres miradas buscaron al dueño de aquella voz. Y lo que encontraron fue a una chica con melena de fuego vestida con un resplandeciente vestido de nieve, estas les sonreía divertida, al parecer la mirada que el trió le daba era muy graciosa.

·

–Alice ¿pero que haces despierta? –Amaia no salía del asombro. Alice había llegado en un estado terrible, y el veredicto había sido que se quedaría en cama inconsciente por más de una semana. La pelirroja soltó una pequeña risa.

·

–No es divertido estar en cama todo el rato –respondió esta lanzando un bostezo fingido –además ¿qué forma es esta de recibirme? Llevo días sin verlos y ni siquiera tienen le educación de decir "que bueno tenerte con nosotros" o algo por el estilo –continuo ella pretendiendo estar molesta pero era tanta su alegría por ver a sus compañeros que no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

·

Tanto Amaia como Dylan sacaron a la luz una sonrisa. Ciertamente habían estado preocupados por la chica, y en especial por el estado en que se encontraría en cuanto despertara, pero aparentemente no tenia nada de que preocuparse, Alice actuaba como siempre.

·

–Si, como sea –dijo con frialdad Jack reanudando su caminar por el pasillo, pasando de largo a Alice -. Tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, así que si no te importa nos vamos.

·

Amaia frunció el ceño y Dylan levanto la ceja confundido ¿Y a este demonio que mosca le había picado? Normalmente trataba a Alice como su hermana pequeña –después de todo, ambos eran descendientes de demonio – y el hecho de que le hablara de esa forma a la pelirroja era algo raro ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos antes de que Alice desapareciera? Ambos redirigieron la mirada hacia Alice, quien no pareció inmutarse en lo absoluto por las palabras del albino. Regresaron a verse entre ellos confundidos pero de inmediato encogieron los hombros y decidieron dejar eso para después. Amaia regreso la mirada a Alice, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

·

–Alice cariño, regresa a tu habitación –dijo esta con la voz rebosante de dulzura. Al parecer su vestuario no era lo único perteneciente a una enfermera -. Debes descansar. Tu cuerpo aun no se ha recuperado del todo.

·

–Pero Amaia, si mis heridas se curan solas a la velocidad de la luz –se defendió la chica haciendo puchero, no quería regresar a dormir. Quería ver al sol –además quiero ir a ver a mi muñeco de oro –Amaia negó con la cabeza.

·

–Ed en este momento esta muy ocupado al igual que nosotros –le replico Dylan poniendo su mano en el hombro, tratando de reconfortar a la pequeña -, pero que te parece esto. Tú regresas al cuarto y en cuanto veamos a Edward...

·

–Muñeco de oro –corrigió esta. Dylan rodo los ojos.

·

–Si en cuanto veamos a tu "_muñeco de oro_", le decimos que te vaya a ver a tu habitación ¿te parece? –Alice lo miro por unos segundos antes de asentir con lentitud -. Muy bien, ahora regresa a tu habitación -Y con esto la chica salió corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a Dylan y Amaia solos.

·

– ¿Realmente será buena idea dejarla ir sola? –la mirada esmeralda de la castaña se encontraba llena de preocupación. Algo no andaba bien aquí. Dylan negó con la cabeza, el tampoco lo creía.

·

–No pero, yo no puedo ir a cuidarla, debemos seguir con lo planeado –asintió Amaia, Dylan tenia razón–aunque si tu deseas...

·

–Ir a cuidarla ¡gran idea! Sabia que entenderías –Y con esto Amaia salió corriendo en la misma dirección que la pelirroja. Dylan se quedo allí estático sin entender totalmente que había pasado aquí. Sacudió la cabeza como si intentase quitarse la confusión del momento ¡Que idiota no debió haber dicho esto! La castaña de seguro sabia que en cuanto encontraran a los humanos y llegara Edward recibiría un castigo de primera por el desorden en la oficina, así que la muy cobarde vio el agujero y escapo por el.

·

–Se supone que soy el intelectual y no pude ver eso –se regaño a si mismo mientras comenzaba a correr en la misma dirección por la que fue Jack. El no seria castigado de ninguna forma, después de todo estaba en la misma posición de Edward.

* * *

·

Roy hizo una señal a Hughes para que mantuviera sus acciones en silencio. La buena suerte que habían tenido al no encontrarse con nadie se había esfumado, hacia más de dos habitaciones. Se había topado más de una mucama y un muchacho de servicio, y ahora se encontraban en una habitación repleta de instrumentos musicales que para su mala suerte estaba siendo utilizada por un hombre de ojos color chocolate.

·

Usando un sombrero de copa color negro, cubría sus cabellos color plata mientras tocaba con destreza el violín que se encontraba bajo su poder. Vistiendo una camisa blanca con un chaleco abotonado color negro, al igual que su pantalón y sus zapatos. Por sus rasgos era difícil saber de donde era o que edad tenia, pero si tuviera que adivinar, diría que por las mínimas arrugas que tenía en la frente por el estrés , debía tener tener cerca de veintiseis o veintisiete. Aunque sin importar la edad tenía un talento envidiable para tocar el violín, un talento que parecía llenarle de felicidad, ya que traía una sonrisa en boca.

Por ese músico se encontraban escondidos detrás de uno de los sofás de la habitación. Hughes lo observo con mas detenimiento, tenia la sensación de ya haber visto a este muchacho y la pieza que estaba tocando también se le hacia sumamente familiar. Fue entonces que se le prendió el foco.

·

–Ryuu Orwell –susurro Hughes, aunque Roy miro confundido.

·

–¿Qué balbuceas?

·

–Ese chico yo lo he visto antes –señalo al muchacho ojos de chocolate –es el prodigio musical Ryuu Orwell. Gracia y yo fuimos a uno de sus concierto en un hotel, te diria el nombre pero era muy raro, aunque debo decir era bastante hermoso lleno de jardines bien cuidados y en el restaurante vendian un excelente pay de manzana ¡pero claro no le llegaba ni a los talones a mi linda cocinera! tan buena cocinando y mi bella esposa, no hay duda de que Elyshia sera igual a su madre...

·

–Hughes –advirtió Roy junto con un gruñido. Realmente la habilidad del hombre por olvidarse donde rayos se encontraban era sorprendente. Hughes sonrió como si hubiese cometido una travesura.

–Vale, entiendo, solo intentaba entretenernos mientras este chico se vaya –volteo a ver al músico, y sudo una gota gorda -. Aunque parece que no tiene muchas ganas de irse.

·

–¡Tu crees! –le rezongo Roy levantando un poco la voz, la situación le estaba poniendo mas que nervioso. Si este chico no se iba pronto tal vez no seria capaces de encontrar a E-Fullmetal, por poco y se confundía de nombre.

De un momento a otro la puerta del salón se abrió. Dejando pasar a un joven...de cabellos dorados y ojos de oro liquido.

·

– ¡Edward! –exclamo el joven músico con tremenda alegría. Hughes y Roy observaban sorprendidos como los dos chicos se saludaban entre si, además de que el rubio llevaba un vestuario diferente al que llevaba en el hospital. Esto hizo que las preguntas y especulaciones se formaran sin control dentro de las mentes de ambos militares.

·

Tal vez se habían conocido durante las misiones, trataba de tranquilizarse Roy, ¡si! con eso de que Edward dejaba una verdadera huella en cada persona que conocía. Y además el muchacho no tenia que estar necesariamente relacionado con las...criaturas que los habían atrapado. Después de todo aun no sabían que era el edificio donde se encontraban, no tenia caso pensar que el músico fuera malo. Ni mucho menos que Edward estuviera del lado equivocado. Rogaba Roy mirando con intensidad al par de chicos que se saludaban tan amenamente.

·

–Es bueno verte dando una vuelta en la sala de música – escucharon iniciar la conversación por parte del joven cabellos de plata. Edward sonrió algo nervioso.

·

–Bueno de hecho estaba buscando a alguien... –contesto Edward, buscando con la mirada a una persona que no se encontraba en la habitación. Ryuu miro extrañado a Edward y frunció el ceño. El rubio traía la ropa bastante desordenada, y su trenza estaba a punto de deshacerse por completo, además de que tenía la pinta muy pálida. Estaba casi de la misma forma que cuando lo había encontrado en aquel almacén. Demonios. A este chico jamás lo soltaban los problemas.

·

–Creí que después de aquel incidente en el almacén todo se iba a calmar –alzo la voz Ryuu sin darse cuenta de que oídos externos lo escuchaban. Hughes y Roy se miraron interrogantes ¿Cuál incidente del almacén? Un flash de recuerdos de los cuerpos mutilados en el almacén dio un poco más de sentido a la conversación –, pero veo que sigues muy preocupado por eso.

Edward quería decirle que lo del almacén no era exactamente lo que le preocupaba...pero incluso el sabia que en parte no era mentira. El almacén, Alice, Hughes, el Coronel, _Él_. Todo eso le ponía la cabeza a dar vueltas, confundido sin saber que era lo que debía hacer. Ahora el tener recuerdos y experiencias sobre vidas pasadas eran totalmente inútiles ante esta situación. Ryuu continúo hablando.

·

–Oye, si estas preocupado por Alice, ella se encuentra bien. La vi hace un rato bailando y cantando por el pasillo, no la salude, pero a mi parecer se encontraba como siempre.

·

–Ella no es la que me preocupa, -Al ver la confusión en la cara del albino, trato de volverse a explicar -bueno si me preocupa pero no era quien yo buscaba.

·

–Creo que si me dices a quien buscas te puedo ayudar más –Ryuu le sonrió mientras posaban una de sus manos en su hombro, reconfortando de alguna forma al rubio. Ese gesto, le parecía familiar. Aunque fue por unos segundos el cuerpo de Edward pareció relajarse, pero la preocupación no se iría tan fácilmente ya que al momento se volvió a tensar. Ryuu bufo molesto, bueno al menos lo había intentado –. Bueno me dirás quien es...

·

– ¡Muñeco de Oro! –un estridente grito de alegría retumbo en los oídos de los cuatro hombres. Una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, llevando un vestido blanco, corrió a lanzarse a los brazos del rubio sorprendido, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Roy estuvo a punto de pararse en ese momento, de no ser por que Hughes lo paro ¿Quién demonios era esa chica? ¿y porque se encontraba abrazando tan amorosamente a su subordinado?

·

Pero aun más importante...

·

·

¡¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto al ver a la chica abrazando al rubio?

·

¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

·

·

* * *

_**Y corte ¡Nyaa! Mis disculpas de nueva cuenta, creo que por más que lo deseo la constancia no es mi fuerte.**_

_**Yo les tenía como regalitos unos dibujos pero, en vista de que no me salen como yo quiero se los daré para el treinta y uno (si el ultimo dia del año 2011). Así que solo esperen un rato más.**_

_**Por el momento que tengan una buena navidad llena de golosinas y regalos, pero sobre todo siendo rodeados de la gente que verdaderamente los aprecia.**_

_**No los felicito por año nuevo ya que actualizare **(espero yo)** para entonces.**_

_**¡Oh! Y antes de olvidarlo, la canción que canta la chica de melena roja es "**_**Lala lullaby**_** . D-Gray man" por si alguien desea escucharla (y aparte me libro de los derechos de autor). Si he llegado a componer canciones pero esta no es una de ellas XD**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo Fic**_

_**¡Nya~!**_


	9. Mascara retirada parte 1

_**Ok si, no logre hacerlo antes de que terminara el año nuevo pero ¡Hey! Ahora estoy actualizando, después de unos cuantos días, ese es un gran progreso. Ademas me ire de vacaciones a la playa asi que disculpenme si es muy corto, me hubiese gustado alargarlo aun mas pero por el momento esto es todo lo que les puedo dar, por eso este capi sera de DOS partes HURRA!.**_

**lotox:**** En serio piensas eso ¡Yo la verdad ya creia haberles cambiado toda la personalidad! me calma el nerviosismo saber que lo estoy haciendo bien ¡Nya~~! Thank for your read  
**

_**ankarin:**__** DE verdad juro que ya e leido tu nombre en alguna parte n.ñ (si se que me has comentado antes) ¿Escribes o comentas en amor yaoi? bueno dejando mi extraña pregunta de lado; No, no me trago la tierra (solo me mastico un rato y luego me escupio con nuevas ideas...eso sono repugnante) me alegro que se haya leido esa parte, tuve que cambiar algo para poderle dar mas sentido a las proximas partes que vienen en el capi 11 y 12, gracias por comentar ^^ ( "CUANTO MIEDO PUESDES SOPORTAR, ELRIC?" lo actualizare a finales de la proxima semana)**_

_**Megumi-Elric-x: Vaya cuatro de una O.o Wow eso me sorprende (tambien lo he hecho pero no pense que mi fic llegara a ser uno de esos) bueno tratare de que la historia te siga "facinando". GRacias por leer Megumi-neesan**_

_**.Namikaze : Y yo AMO tu comentario! La idea salio de mi cabeza despues de salir desepcionada de leer una novela de vampiros del siglo XIX (sabran los milenarios como se formulo en realidad) ademas de que siempre me han llamado la atecion los temas de; angeles, demonios, vampiros, X tema oculto, asi que dije "Hay que arriegarnos y hacerlo" y chachan aqui estamos en el capi 9. Bueno ya veremos si le temen o no (primero quiero hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Ed :D a poco no soy linda) Gracias por revisar **_

_** IloveHK: Inner dejala en paz, comenta por separado si quieres ¡Pero dejala hablar!...¡ok escribir! Te asimilo y te comprendo lectora mia, lo de las presencias que estan y no estan las tengo en mi casita (de alli vino la idea) lo bueno es que solo son dos niños y una mujer perdida (mi hermana es medio bruja asi que ya entenderas de donde viene mi inspiracion de cierto personaje). Gracias por mantenerte al tanto del Fic.**_

**Y asi me la podria pasar el rato contestando cada comentario, se los agradezco infinitamente, en especial por que se que la vida es tan agitada que a veces uno ni tiene tiempo de respirar y el hecho de que se lo tomen para leer el mio realmente es...conmoverdor (si, si mucha lagrima). Para quienes no mencione GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR LEER disculpen que no los ponga a todos pero a veces ni a mi me gusta que el autor se ponga a charlar con los que comentan (claro que a veces si me gusta) pero bueno aun asi respondere en cada capi a cinco reviews para no hacer larga la lista ^^**

**Ahora regresando al descargo de responsabilidad:**

_**Sakurita Elric Neko no es propietaria en ningún sentido de los carismáticos personajes de FMA, todos ellos son obra de la gran Vaca XD, solo los Ooc y UA es mío y claro la trama de esta historia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disfruten ^^**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Edward no podía negar que estaba feliz de ver la pelirroja, en especial en tan buen estado –ciertamente la forma en que los demonios se curaban con tanta rapidez sorprendió a Edward –y tampoco podía negar que le desagradase tenerla cerca, pero… ¡Porque tenía que pasársela pegado a él como sanguijuela!

.

Mientras Roy y Maes seguían escondidos detrás de aquel sofá, el grupo de jóvenes pasó a sentarse en el sofá paralelo al de los militares. Alice no soltaba el brazo del joven rubio, mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, Edward se encontraba con un leve rubor en las mejillas ante la cercanía de la chica. Ryuu con un esfuerzo sobrenatural intentaba no quitar de un jalón a la pequeña ojos de escarlata. No era que estuviera celoso, solo que la cercanía entre Edward y Alice jamás le había agradado…en especial porque ella era descendiente de demonios y Edward era heredero de sangre angelical de los más antiguos ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de abrasarlo de aquella forma? Pensaba fastidiado el joven albino.

.

–Ryuu…. ¿Estás bien? –pregunto el rubio mirando con ojos curiosos a Ryuu, sacándolo de paso de unos pensamientos no tan sanos para una criatura que se suponía era de buena voluntad.

.

–¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Mira tenemos a Alice tan sana y en perfectas condiciones–Ryuu se sentía un hipócrita al decir que le alegraba ver a la chica en tan buen estado, si por él fuera, ella hubiese desaparecido y dejado a los ángeles y descendientes lejos de sus artimañas diabólicas. Pero era bien sabido que la chica tenía un vínculo muy fuerte con el alma de Edward –después de todo ella había conocido a la última vida pasada del mayor de los Elric, quien debía agregar, fue la fundadora de aquel lugar al que ahora llamaba "hogar" -.

.

Edward le miro receloso, podía llegar a ser manipulable pero estúpido no era, además de que tenía una vida de conocer a Ryuu, sabia cuando ocultaba algo. Pero prefirió no seguir con el cuestionamiento, tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él, a solas, después. Fue entonces que la puerta del salón de abrió de nueva cuenta, dejando ver a una cansada y desgreñada Amaia. Todos los presente dirigieron la miraba hacia la recién llegada, mas fueron los orbes dorados los que la miraban con reproche. Justo la persona que ansiaba encontrar.

.

–Parece que alguien quedo atrapado en un torbellino de sombras…de nuevo –bromeo Ryuu sonriendo con malicia, esperando la respuesta de la castaña. Pero esta al ver al rubio. Justo la persona que quería evitar. Ryuu noto esto, "_así que era ella_"–. Veo que ya encontraste a tu criminal…

.

–¡Con que aquí estabas Alice, llevo horas buscándote! –exclamo la chica nerviosa, tratando de enfocar la atención en cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella. Pero al parecer la pelirroja ni le hizo caso, esta seguía bien abrasada a Edward sin prestarle atención a la castaña.

.

–Yo no recuerdo haberte dejado cuidando a Alice, Amaia –dijo Edward con voz completamente neutra, pero esta no hacía más que aumentar el temor de ella, sabía que el rubio explotaría en cualquier momento…. –Así que… ¡Se puede saber por qué demonios mi oficina está hecha una porquería! –la castaña no hacía más que temblar ante su tono y los ojos dorados llenos de ira. Sintiéndose aún más pequeña al ver como las alas del rubio florecían de su espalda -soltándose de paso, del agarre de Alice de forma brusca-, expandiéndose en todo su brillo. En este momento rogaba que Dios la ayudara a que el mínimo de sus castigos fuera limpiar los inodoros.

_._

_._

"_¡Se puede saber porque demonios mi oficina está hecha un porquería!"_

.

Dos extremidades, más grandes que su dueño…

_._

_._

"_¡porque demonios mi oficina está hecha un porquería!" _

.

Cubiertas con un plumaje que parecía brillar gracias a la luz que pasaba por las ventanas…

_._

_._

"_¡mi oficina está hecha un porquería!"_

.

De imponente presencia, ninguno de los dos podía apartar los ojos de la espalda de Edward Elric..

_._

_._

"_¡Alas!"_

.

Las palabras de Edward fueron suficientes para ambos militares, eso y las enormes alas que traía por detrás era una prueba definitiva de que el pequeño ex–alquimista era parte de aquel grupo de personajes. Lo que en algún momento fue preocupación, ahora era incertidumbre, confusión y una chispa de enojo. Mientras las preguntas crecían a un ritmo alarmante, tanto Hughes como Mustang iban preparando sus armas para el combate…

.

–Y lo que más me interesa saber es ¿¡Porque diantres dejaron al Coronel y a Hughes sin supervisión alguna? –"_Tal vez sea mejor esperar a que las cosas se calmen_" coincidieron en pensamientos, al ver la furia que estaba hecha el rubio. Además tenían curiosidad, ¿por qué Edward estaría tan preocupado en saber dónde estaban?

.

Amaia empezó a reír nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza haciéndose la desentendida –E-en serio…no me imagino quien pudo hacer algo tan poco responsable ¿verdad, Ryuu? –pidió la chica indirectamente que le salvaran pero pareció que el tal Ryuu no quiso ayudar, así que solo encogió los hombros quitándose el peso muerto que le tiraba la castaña.

.

.

–¿Por quién me tomas? –Exclamo molesto ante la actitud de la mujer– ¡En esa oficina estaban Dylan, Jack y tu, junto con el Coronel y Hughes! y me vas a decir que no pudieron tomarse la molestia de dejar de andarse golpeando para ver como se encontraban ellos–las alas de Edward revoloteaban soltando una que otra puma, estaba realmente molesto

–Quien dice que fui yo quien peleo alli -trato de responderle la muchacha mas su voz a penas y podia ser escuchada.

.

–¡Por favor! Tu Jack a penas tienen la capacidad de pasar cinco minutos juntos ¡sin que saques el temas de que el no deberia estar aqui!

.

Amaia mantenía la mirada gacha, pensando cómo se iba a zafar de ese problema. Era obvio que Edward no se olvidaria del problema con tanta facilidad. Pensando que tal vez podría pedir un consejo por la mente, intento mandar un mensaje a Ryuu pero noto algo extraño en las mentes de allí. Había cinco contenedores para mandar el mensaje ¿Pero por qué dos de ellas no tenían ese brillo tan característico de un ángel…o demonio? Olvidándose por completo de la regañada que le esperaba la chica se concentró en buscar donde estaba ese par faltante.

.

–Amaia –advirtió Edward, pero siguió sin hacer caso. Los otros dos la miraron con confusión ¿Por qué volteaba de un lado para el otro? Aun sin entender enteramente lo que pasaba Roy y Maes se pusieron algo nerviosos ante las acciones de la muchacha ¿se habría dado cuenta que estaban aquí?

.

–Amaia ¿estás bien? –se aventuró a preguntar Alice ya algo intrigada por lo que hacia la castaña, pero esta solo hizo una seña para que se callara y continuo.

.

.

"_Tal vez aquella pelea la allá dejado peor de lo que ya estaba_" pensó Edward un poco preocupado, seguía molesto, sí, furioso tal vez, pero la seguridad de sus compañeros y amigos era lo principal para él. En un movimiento calculado regreso sus alas a su lugar, eso era lo malo de tener alas ya que si no tenías un buen control de ellas o te dejabas llevar por las emociones podías terminar sacándolas en medio de una gran multitud. Qué bueno que esta no había sido la ocasión.

.

Los acosadores siempre rodeaban a Edward, eso lo sabía Amaia desde que el pequeño había cumplido quince. Era por su personalidad, su cargo y por la sangre que corría por su venas lo que lo hacia una excelente opción para unirse con él. Así que no le había causado sospecha alguna cuando entro al cuarto y vio que las dos mentes que sobraban, pero no se había fijado de que tipo eran…humanas ¡Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal! Quien sabe de qué habrán hablado y revelado mientras esos dos escuchaban como viles cucarachas.

.

.

–¿Me vas a decir que pasa? –pregunto Edward a la ojos de avellana que solo señalo con el dedo el sofá frente a él, con las pupilas bien dilatas, no sabia si de nerviosismo o terror. Edward le regreso la mirada extrañado -Yo no entiendo la mimica...

.

–¡Solo mira detras del maldito sofa! -Muy bien ese era un cambio muy drastico, pero Edward no se dejo amedentrar por el tono, funciendo el ceño y con lentitud comenzo a caminar hacia el sofa.

.

.

Mustang y Hughes se miraron uno al otro, y levemente asintieron con la cabeza. Ya no había vuelta atrás en las acciones que tomarían. Los pasos de Edward se oían lentos, al no saber que señalaba Amaia, trataba de ser cuidadoso, y cuando estuvo a por lo menos dos pasos del sofá, fue embestido por un cierto pelinegro de ojos azul rey.

.

.

.

–¿Qué demonios? –exclamo Edward sorprendido, aun sin asimilar en su totalidad todo el asunto. Roy lo tenía sujeto tanto de las manos como las piernas, y se acercó con lentitud al oído del rubio. La cercanía de unos labios en su oído hizo temblar al rubio, cosa que noto y extraño a Roy, pero de inmediato aquel temblor desapareció.

.

–No te muevas Elric –su mente se negaba a creer que el que lo acorralaba era el Coronel Roy Mustang, pero esa era su voz, aun así el tono con el que le había hablado –tan frio y formal – hizo que de alguna forma un nudo se formara en su garganta "_Así que esa será tu actitud de ahora en adelante_" pensó algo triste Edward. Sabía que era una ilusión estúpida el pensar que realmente el Coronel lo perdonara con tanta facilidad, si algo tenia de bueno y malo este hombre, era que le era leal a quienes lo eran a él, y una mentira como la suya sería considerada una traición. Una enorme e imperdonable traición.

.

Un forcejeo, gritos o insultos era lo que esperaba, al menos un movimiento violento, pero…el rubio no se movía. A excepción del leve sube y baja de su respiración, se mantenía tan quieto como una estatua ¿Lo había golpeado muy fuerte? Alejo un poco su rostro para mirar directamente a esos orbes de oro líquido. El dolor y la tristeza inundaban por completo aquellos ojos y de alguna forma le dolía. Se suponía que él debía mirarlo de aquella forma, no al revés. No supo que hizo que los ojos de Edward temblaron y enfocaron su mirar en otra parte. Miedo. También estaba escrito en el. Una vez mas ¿No se supone que el debería dar esos sentimientos?

.

Y mientras Roy y Edward se miraban fijamente, Hughes había empezado a formular todo tipo de preguntas que podría hacerle al grupo de criaturas, pero de inmediato las borro al ver a la chica de cabellos castaños –Amaia si mal no recordaba -, tendría que conseguir hablar a solas con Edward ya después…pasaría lo que debía pasar. No podía permanecer en la misma habitación que aquella chica. Los jóvenes se limitaban a observarlo con vacilación, de vez en cuando regresando la mirada al rubio quien sin que Hughes lo notara pero si notándolo Roy le lanzo una miraba suplicante "Váyanse" pedía aquel mirar, los ojos de todos ellos se llenaron de preocupación ¡No podían dejar a Edward solo con aquellos locos! Hughes pareció interpretar aquel gesto de parte de los jóvenes frente a el, una idea broto en su mente, era una buena forma de poner las cosas a su favor. No le gustaba hacer de malo, en especial si significaba usar a Edward como carnada pero solo así saldrían un poco de peligro, después de la batalla que habían presenciado era mejor irse por lo seguro, después de todo no sabían que podían hacer las otras criaturas.

.

–Sera mejor que no intenten algo o Elric terminara pagándolo -¿Cómo era que el uso del apellido de su madre le causara tanto dolor? Lo había esperado de Mustang -después de todo era un patán a su mirar- pero al menos un poco de comprensión hubiese querido de Hughes… que ingenuidad la suya al pensar que realmente podrían entender. Tan estúpido– Quiero que salgan de esta habitación y se larguen lejos de aquí, si hacen lo que decimos no saldrán heridos aquí.

.

Aun vacilantes y sin apartar la mirada hacia Edward ambas mujeres salieron del salón, el joven fue el que se negaba a cumplir con las ordenes dichas "_Lo siento Ed_" se disculpó Hughes antes de sacar su arma y apuntar directo a la cabeza de Edward. Roy miraba expectante a su mejor amigo "_ahora que tontería crees que haces_" le decía su mirada. Los que se mantenían congelados del miedo eran Edward y el joven músico, este último afilo la mirada. Un odio casi tangible era dirigido a Hughes, casi bajaba el arma asustado pero se contuvo, si daba alguna señal de temor podrían terminar muertos. Ryuu alzo las manos con lentitud, mostrando que no intentaría nada, dando unos pasos adelante se acercó a Ed y fue el seguro de la pistola lo que lo detuvo. Volvió a mirar con ira a Hughes para después suavizar la miraba para el joven rubio.

.

–Voy a buscar a Dylan y Jack, te voy a estar esperando en tu habitación –soltó Ryuu tratando de calmar al rubio. Edward solo atino a asentir, y eso basto para el chico. Al mismo ritmo se dirigió hacia la puerta aun con las manos en el aire. Bajo un de ellas para tomar el pomo y girarlo, pero antes de salir soltó con voz clara y fuerte: –. Y por cierto, si necesitas escolta para este par de imbéciles ahórrate la molestia de preguntarme–y con esto el chico salió con una sonrisa, pudo sentir un par de miradas penetrantes en la espalda.

.

.

**_"No son bienvenidos aquí"_** fue más que claro el mensaje que les daba ese muchacho.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

–¿Qué hicieron, qué? –exclamo Dylan entre preocupación y una ira ciega ¡Porque tomar esas acciones!

.

.

Ya había pasado tres horas desde que habían dejado al rubio, con aquel par de militares. Entre el tiempo que les levo encontrar a Dylan y Jack, y el recorrido desde el comedor a la habitación de Edward, les había llevado ciento ochenta minutos, y el rubio aun no aparecía.

.

–Edward necesita enfrentar esto solo –recalco la última palabra Ryuu. También se preocupaba por Edward pero era tiempo de que por fin resolviera todo el asunto de los humanos –aunque a el le parecía lo más estúpido –así por fin podría dejar de estar siempre tan nervioso, y lleno de nudos en las espalda –eso no ayuda a las alas-.

.

En la habitación solo se encontraban Ryuu, Dylan y Jack. Amaia se había llevado a Alice para que descansara en su cama, y lo más seguro es que no regresara, sabiendo bien que todavía tenía un regaño pendiente por parte del pequeño.

.

–Ese no era momento de enseñarle una lección de independencia –le rezongo Dylan cruzando los brazos. Obstinado creía firmemente que no debieron dejar a Edward solo. Ryuu se limitó a chasquear la lengua, mandándole en avión el comentario al ojos de zafiro.

.

.

.

* * *

.

La tensión en aquella habitación, hacía que el ambiente se sintiera pesado, tanto que le costaba respirar…

.

Edward mantenía la mirada pegada en la ventana, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos para poder convertirlos en palabras con sentido. Esta platica no sería nada fácil.

.

Hughes paseaba curioso entre los instrumentos, como si nunca hubiese amenazado con matar a Elric, o su mejor amigo divagaba mucho o ere excelente para guardar sus emociones debajo de una máscara de tranquilidad, aunque eso era poco creíble considerando que era él, el de la actitud fría y tranquila , no Hughes, el padre preocupón. Cuando el por su parte se estaba cayendo en pedazos. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en este lugar y con la conversación que habían escuchado, quedo aún más confundido que al principio. Elric los había mandado a vigilar, eso había insinuado con la pregunta que le había hecho a la criatura bajo el nombre de Amaia, eso significaba ¿Qué él había armado todo este teatro del secuestro? Y aunque no hubiese sido exactamente el quien lo planeara…la duda de que un humano tuviera unas alas en la espalda era, inhumano. Después de años de haberlos ayudado, arriesgando su carrera y todo por lo que él y su equipo habían luchado, para que resultara que se habían guardado aún más secretos de los que se habían contado. Secretos que tal vez pudieron haber evitado que varias personas murieran, recordando a Bucaner y al anciano venido de Xing.

.

Una incontenible ira atravesó su cuerpo _"Se la pasaron burlándose de nosotros a nuestras espaldas"_ tanto rencor sonaba en su cabeza _"fingiendo estar de nuestro lado. Y si fuera un monstro al igual que aquellas criaturas que pelearon"_ monstruo no era la palabra que hubiese utilizado, pensó Mustang al recordar la batalla de la cual había sido un espectador. Gracia, elegancia y belleza eso había visto en aquel duelo _"un duelo de bestias_" resonó nuevamente con ira su voz dentro de su cabeza, impulsándolo a ver al rubio con una mirada llena de furia. No se había dado cuenta cuando había cerrado las manos con tanta fuerza que sus guantes empezaban a lastimarle, pero aun así no dejo de apretar los puños.

.

_"Riéndose de nosotros…igual que los homúnculos"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Roy no supo en que momento había acorralado a Elric contra la pared, sosteniendo en alto el cuello de su camisa blanca, dificultándole la respiración a Elric. Este trataba de liberarse del agarre de Mustang pero lo tenía bien agarrado.

.

–_"Al parecer alguien está en problemas_" –apareció Raven a causar estragos. Y antes de que Edward pudiera responderle, su visión empezó a nublarse. El aire…empezó al faltarle.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Vaya me pregunto qué le pasara a nuestro Edo en el siguiente capi, pero bueno continuando con lo prometido. Regalitos de año nuevo o de los Tres Reyes magos, ¡Como gusten!**

**Dibujitos, buscar en Devianart: **Alice -Un Angel bajo la Mascara FMA, Dylan -Un Angel bajo la Mascara FMA, Amaia-Un angel bajo la mascara FMA

**En YouTube buscar: **Un Angel Bajo la Mascara (Fanfic) Castellano

**Gracias por Leer nos vemos dentro de dos semanas con un capi de mas de 6.000 palabras Chao ^^**

**Nya~!**


	10. Mascara retirada parte 2

**Clarín, claron aquí tienen mi actualización ^^ y perdon por la mega tardanza**

**Como siempre; Sakurita Elric Neko no es propietaria de estos geniales personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist, pero si lo es de esta historia y personajes no marca "La gran vaca".**

**Disfruten ^^**

* * *

_"Riéndose de nosotros…igual que los homúnculos"_

_._

_Roy no supo en que momento había acorralado a Elric contra la pared, sosteniendo en alto el cuello de su camisa blanca, dificultándole la respiración a Elric. Este trataba de liberarse del agarre de Mustang pero lo tenía bien agarrado._

–_"Al parecer alguien está en problemas" –apareció Raven a causar estragos. Y antes de que Edward pudiera responderle, su visión empezó a nublarse. El aire…empezó al faltarle._

* * *

.

La claridad se iba perdiendo, todo se volvía borroso, y un frio estremecedor empezaba a rodearlo. Por más que forcejeaba con Mustang este no se inmutaba en lo absoluto ¿Realmente hasta este punto podía odiar a un traidor?

"_La traición surge de la cobardía, y esta es una depravación detestable que merece ser pagada con la vida"_

Las palabras surgieron solas, no recordaba donde las había escuchado pero su solo recuerdo era como un puñal bien merecido.

Ciertamente un cobarde que llega al punto de la mentira no tiene el privilegio de la estos momentos podría decirse que estaba de acuerdo de que Mustang lo tratara de esta forma.

.

–Roy, detente –creí haber escuchado a Hughes aunque su voz sonaba como si hablara desde el final de un túnel. De un momento a otro las manos en mi cuello desaparecieron, dejándome caer en bruto hasta el suelo.

.

Maes intentaba mantener lejos a un rabioso Mustang del pequeño rubio. Hughes creía jamás haber visto a su mejor amigo hecho una furia como ahora, no creyó que el respondería de esa forma a la mentira de Edward, si les había mentido, pero conociendo a Ed lo más seguro es que tuviese una buena razón. Pero parecía ser que él no lo entendía.

.

–¡Maes suéltame, ahora mismo! –Gritaba Roy mientras frenético intentaba oponerse al agarre del caucásico, pero Maes solo aumentaba la presión– ¡Es una orden, Hughes!–Estas palabras fueron merecedoras de un puñetazo marca Maes Hughes.

.

–No me vengas con esas tonterías Mustang –Una gota de sangre resbalo por los labios del pelinegro menor, Maes observo como Roy apretaba los dientes, al igual que los puños. Pura ira ciega había dentro de Roy Mustang en esos momentos.

.

La conciencia empezó a regresar a Edward, aun mareado intento levantarse de su lugar. Mala idea. Volvió a caer, pero con menos rudeza que antes ¡la cabeza le dolía a horrores! Se acomodó mejor contra la pared para quedar sentado, la neblina de su mente se disipo, ahora podía ver a la perfección como el Coronel pateaba a Maes fuera de él, cayendo así contra la mesa de centro y de paso rompiéndola junto con el violín de Ryuu.

_._

– "_¡Genial! Más gastos que pagar"–_se quejo Eric apareciendo, dificultándole aun mas su claridad –"_Sera mejor mantener a esos dos lejos de las cosas de valor"._

Poco le importaba al rubio la mesa, la fuerza con la que parecía haber lanzado Mustang a Hughes era suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente ¿Qué no se suponía que él era el traicionero? ¿Por qué se desquitaba con Hughes?

.

El Coronel limpio la sangre de su boca, y se giró para mirar directamente a los ojos a Edward, las cuales temblaron con nerviosismo. Los ojos del Coronel se veían turbios, además de colerizados, pero lo que resaltaba principalmente de su persona era aquella sombra…

.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, Roy de verdad lo había lanzado con una fuerza tremenda, pero nada que no pudiese soportar. Si que tuvo suerte de que Ro dejara sus guantes en los bolsillos y no los usara contra el. A pesar de que su mente estaba clara para su mala suerte sus lentes se habían caído y posiblemente se encontraran rotos. Su visión se limitaba a sombras y formas difuminadas. Trataba de distinguir cual sería la de su amigo, al ver una gran mancha azul supo de inmediato que era él. Nada seguro de sus acciones se arrojó contra la gran mancha logrando, nuevamente, inmovilizar a Roy.

.

Este lanzo un gruñido, que solo podía ser comparado con el de un animal, volteo a ver directamente a los ojos de Hughes, ante la cercanía el hombre sin lentes, logro distinguir los ojos oscuros de Roy. Los de un asesino. Esos ojos solo podían formarse cuando una persona estaba hambrienta de muerte y sedienta de sangre.

–¿Roy, pero que te pasa? –el nombrado solo volvió a gruñir, queriendo liberarse, le dio un codazo en las costillas a Hughes, pero aun así el agarre de é, nunca se rompió. Hughes estuvo a punto de volver a preguntar cuando Edward por fin logro levantarse.

.

Con movimientos lentos pero determinados se acercó a los pelinegros, Hughes pareció darse cuenta de que el rubio se había acercado –aunque solo veía una enorme mancha amarilla -intento detenerle pues era peligroso con Roy en ese estado, pero solo un alarido salió de su boca, Roy había empezado a morder su brazo.

.

Edward alargo la mano hacia la cara del Coronel. Una gran masa de energía acumulada y turbia estaba rodeando al pelinegro. Era lo que suponía. Al parecer tardaría aun más de lo pensado en terminar todo este asunto. Lanzando un suspiro nervioso dejo brotar nuevamente sus alas extendiéndose detrás de su espalda. Una esencia dorada empezó a emanar de la mano extendida por el rubio mientras el recitaba estas palabras:

.

"_Im 'iustus anima_

_Manum_

_Instrumentum virtutis tuae._

_._

_Quo obsecro_

_Aliquam sit_

_Deleo daemones_

_Full tenebrarum._

.

_Im 'iustus anima_

_Manum_

_Et instrumentum_

_Ut quaero salutem vestram"_.

La luz empezó a brillar con más intensidad, extendiéndose hasta cubrir todo el cuerpo de Mustang. La presión en el brazo de Hughes desapareció. Roy había dejado de morderlo, y a pesar de no poder ver más que una luz dorada, Hughes sabía que era obra de Ed. Incluso su brazo ya no dolía más.

.

¡Como deseaba poder ver y entender lo que pasaba!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El alma del Coronel se escondía en lo profundo de aquel lugar. Edward traspasaba con su alma lo más rápido que podía por las densas capaz de sombras. La curación de almas era una operación bastante agotadora. En especial si aquella alma estaba rodeada por una mente tan cerrada y desconfiada como la de Roy Mustang.

Y los miles de temores del pelinegro no hacían más que entorpecer su trabajo.

* * *

.

_Era como estar en un gran escenario de pura oscuridad, un frio que quemaba y asfixiaba, a penas y lo dejaba moverse. Patéticamente acostado en el suelo, siendo rodeado por aquellas sombras, que seguían gritándole: _

"No los escuches_"_

"Mátalos_"_

"No son de fiar"

"Ya no te son de utilidad"

"Son unos mentirosos"

_Sus oídos dolían, casi a sangrar. _

_El sabía que todo eso era mentira, pero por más que intentaba tomar el control de la situación no podía. Se encontraba tan inútil como en un día de lluvia._

_Quería que esto parara _

_¡Ahora!_

_Como si su plegaria fuera escuchada lo que parecía una estrella fugaz aterrizo a unos cuantos metros. El frio empezó a cesar, como si aquella estrella trajera consigo una fuente de calor que encendía todo el lugar._

_Las sombras que lo rodeaban se alejaron, quedando a unos metros del lado contrario a la estrella. El campo de batalla se dividió; de un lado la estrella se transformó en una silueta alada bastante parecida a la que se había encontrado en la puerta de la verdad, pero esta inspiraba confianza y no confusión, pintada por completo con una luz dorada, la cual empezaba a iluminar todo el lugar. Llevando detrás unas alas completamente blancas._

_Del otro lado un montón de cuerpos que parecían haberse quemado con fuego, piel morena y ojos rojos llenos de un odio tan tangible como el mismo suelo. Era como regresar al exterminio de Ishvala. Varios de ellos se encontraban hincados, intentado bloquear con sus manos la luz que irradiaba aquel ser._

– "¡No te dejes influenciar!"_ –ordeno una de ellas. Que se arrastraba para intentar tomar una de sus piernas, pero la silueta piso aquella mano antes de que lograra su objetivo_ _y como si fuera explosivo su toque, el cuerpo de aquel Ishvalano empezó a incendiarse, hasta quedar hecho cenizas. Roy no noto cuando se había acercado a él._

–"Él no te pertenece"_ –sentencio aquella luz. Hablaba con tal autoridad y fuerza que incluso Roy no pudo evitar estremecerse, el ser pareció notarlo y giro un poco lo que podría considerarse su cabeza. A pasar de no tener cara alguna, una sonrisa se formo. Como si intentase tranquilizarlo, cosa que extrañamente funciono considerando el hecho de que esa sonrisa era algo perturbador. Nuevamente se dirigió a los Ishvalanos y comenzó a hablar_–"A ninguno de ustedes…. así que ¡Lárguense de aquí en este momento!"

_Pero los putrefactos seres no estaban de acuerdo con las palabras de aquella figura alada. Verdaderamente esta era la peor pesadilla que pudo tener en su corta vida. Los ishvalanos comenzaron a cerrar más el círculo con el que lo estaban rodeando._

–Roy –le llamo el ser de luz, por alguna razón no le extraño que supiese su nombre–, necesito que te encargues de estas criaturas, yo no puedo con todas ellas.

_Quería decirle que no podía. Se encontraba aun congelado de miedo, todo este lugar solo le traía temor. Ni siquiera tenía sus guantes puestos ¡como se suponía que los detuviera estando desarmado! Era un inútil en este campo de batalla._

–Estas equivocado_ –respondió a sus pensamientos, mostrándole de nuevo esa sonrisa que le calmaba, como si en ese momento solo estuvieran ellos dos –, _este lugar te pertenece, tu eres el único que decide si ganar o no contra ti.

–¿Contra…que?

–Estas personas que tu vez, no son reales. Son las representaciones de tus miedos, culpas y penas de las que tú mismo te has condenado y atado-

_Un disparo desde la multitud los sorprendió, pero la bala no fue dirigida hacia él. Fue contra el hombro de la silueta alada. Esta se encorvo como reflejo y toco el área dañada. Había quedado una mancha negra, parecida a la tinta, en su hombro. Y como si fuera una reacción en cadena, empezó a expandirse poco a poco por cuerpo._

–Ves a lo que me refiero, para mi seria una misión imposible lograr acabar con ellos. Logre deshacerme del anterior porque confiaste en que yo podría ayudarte a salir de aquí. Pero ahora lo ves tan imposible y con eso les das armas para que nos destruyan_._

–_¡_Como si yo deseara eso!

–Entonces porque dudas tanto…

_Unos disparos empezaron a escucharse entre la multitud, los hombres se preparaban para la batalla, con las armas que él les obsequiaba._

–¡Responde! –le exigió por fin molesto.

_Porque no podía contra ellos. Sus caras solo le traían recuerdos tortuosos. Si no había logrado quitarse por completo la culpa del exterminio ¡como quería que los matara de nuevo!_

–Ya te he dicho que no son humanos– _como quería le creyera esto, podía verlos, tan tangibles, llenos del odio que sentiría un isvhalano que lo reconociera_–¿Tu deseaste matarlos? –le cuestiono.

–No.

–¿Tu ordenaste el exterminio?

–No…

–Entonces ¿con que culpa cargas?

_Estuvo a punto de decir que ninguna, pero sentía que eso era una hipocresía suya. Bajo la mirada negando frenético. Él pudo haber dicho como Armstrong "me retiro" en lugar de continuar con ello. El y sus ambiciones condenaron a miles de hombres, mujeres y niños ishvalanos._

–Esas mismas son por las cuales ahora te encuentras en donde estas –_le estaba empezando a preocupar la forma tan silenciosa con la que se acercaba a él pero en especial que supiera todo ello de el ¿Quién se supone que era este individuo?_–, a punto de subir un rango, obteniendo mas poder para cambiar las cosas en Amestris. Ayudando así al nuevo Führer con el pueblo de Ishvala. Ya no hay razón para sentirse culpable.

"_La venda empezó a caer de sus ojos…"_

_Era como si un peso se levantara de sus hombros_

"_Por fin podía ver las cosas con claridad."_

_Los disparos por fin dejaron de sonar._

_Regreso la vista hacia la gente…no, hacia los que se suponía que eran ishvalanos._

–_Por fin –suspiro el individuo dorado a su lado._

_Uno a uno, cada figura empezó a incendiarse, pero no lanzaban alaridos ni despotricaban, mas bien sonreían. Sus heridas iban desapareciendo y luego su cuerpo se cubría de llamas hasta convertirse en cenizas. Así fue con cada uno hasta que todos desaparecieron quedando solo el y la silueta dorada._

_Roy suspiro cansado. Eso realmente había sido espantoso. Se alegraba de que por fin se hubieran ido._

_Entonces una melodía empezó a sonar. Altos y bajos entonados de una forma magnifica llevándose lejos toda la confusión y pesadez que había sentido mientras los ishvalanos estaban allí._

_La luz se extendió por todo el lugar, trayendo un cielo despejado, un cálido sol, hierba fresca y árboles frondosos a su escenario Roy con trataba de ubicar en donde se encontraba. Tenía bastante parecido con Resembool, pero algo le decía que no lo era. Una persistente sensación de Déjà vu lo envolvía._

_¿Dónde estaba? _

_Explorando un poco con la vista, pudo divisar un molino y una cabaña a lo lejos. Se hubiese acercado de no ser porque un rio le cortaba el camino. La tentación de cruzarlo era grande, como si algo en su mente le gritara…_

–"Roy"

_Esa voz._

–"Roy"

_Venia detrás de él, contrario a donde se encontraba la cabaña. Tal vez si la ignoraba._

–"¡Roy despierte de una maldita vez!"

_Hughes._

_Debía volver_

_¡No tenia tiempo para pensar en esa estúpida cabaña!_

_Y mucho menos que era este lugar_

_¡Tenía que salir pronto de aquí! _

_Estuvo apunto de encaminarse por donde venía la voz de Hughes pero al escuchar unos pasos alejarse, regreso la mirada. Era la silueta, que ahora parecía más una figura de cristal conteniendo oro líquido. Esta se encontraba del otro lado del rio, dirigiéndose lentamente a la cabaña. Y mirándola bien parecía estar rodeado por motas humo, las cuales se mantenían estáticas a su alrededor. _

_Le hubiese gustado advertirle pero un aguacero repentino lo hizo callar. Con la fuerza que caía el agua le era difícil que a esa distancia lo pudiese escuchar, pero si pareció sentir su intensa mirada y volteo para encontrarse con un Mustang empapado. La risa que salió de la criatura, se escucho tan cercana como si se encontrara al lado suyo, y con voz suave dijo:_

–"Es tiempo de que regreses Roy-boy"

_._

* * *

.

Entonces por fin abrió los ojos.

–Vaya hasta que por fin despiertas –suspiro Hughes aliviado. Roy parpadeo confundido ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

¿Lo que había visto había sido un sueño?

Pero todo había parecido tan real, como era que ahora…

–Roy no te regreses al país de las maravillas quieres –le pidió Hughes viendo que Roy lo había empezado a ignorar.

.

El ojos de azabache Intento ponerse de pie, pero las manos de Hughes le evitaban la tarea. Muy bien ahora sí sabia que se había perdido de algo grande.

.

–Hey Maes, que te parece si me sueltas –le pidió al momento que una venido la brotaba de la cabeza.

–Lo siento Roy –dijo Hughes frunciendo el ceño, detrás de sus lentes, los cuales momentos atrás había recuperado, se encontraban unos ojos que lo observaban desconfiados–, pero hasta que sepa que eres _Tú_ no te pienso dejar libre.

.

Roy intento entender lo que le decía su mejor amigo, pero no le encontraba sentido alguno.

.

–Buena hora para dignarte a despertar, idiota Coronel –dijo Edward llamando la atención del pelinegro más joven. Este se encontraba a unos cuentos metros lejos de ellos, teniendo de nuevo el par de alas que había visto no hace mucho tiempo. Tan grandes y blancas como la de su sueño.

.

Eso era lo único que podía haber sido.

.

"¡Vale! Concéntrate estas en la realidad olvídate de lo demás" se grito a si mismo. Volvió a oponerse al dominio de Hughes, pero este le ganaba ¿Cuando Hughes se había vuelto mas fuerte que el?

–¡Hughes ya quítate de encima!

–Te dije que no puedes.

.

.

.

.

–Ya se encuentra bien Hughes –dijo Fullmetal– no hay necesidad de que lo sigas aprisionando –por fin el pelinegro de lentes soltó sus muñecas, y de inmediato se incorporo para ponerse de pie–. Ya pude sacar la criatura de su cuerpo, no hay más de que preocuparnos.

.

–¿De que estas hablan…?

.

Sus palabras se cortaron ¿Esa cosa había estado dentro de él? Parecía ser un cuerpo hecho de humo o una inmensa sombra, sin persona u objeto que pudiese provocarle. Casi aseguraba que era más grande que Armstrong. Intento tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

.

.

–Manténganse a distancia de la jaula –les ordeno el rubio. Hughes no tuvo problemas para alejarse unos pasos, mas con Mustang era una historia diferente. Con los brazos cruzados se quedo mirando a Edward retadoramente.

El rubio frunció el ceño, no tenia tiempo para andar peleando con Mustang, al menos si no se acercaba mas no le pasaría nada, así que con ese pensamiento regreso su atención al prisionero de oscuridad la cual se mantenía estática en la jaula.

.

–¿Quién te dejo entrar, parasito? –La voz del rubio cambio completamente, fría y amenazadora, nada que ver con el Edward de hace unos instantes– Todo el perímetro está cubierto, en especial en este lugar. Así que ¿Cómo rayos hiciste para colarte?

.

Roy observo como la figura de humo empezó a transformarse. Como una enorme plasta siendo moldeada por un artista invisible. Miraba asombrada al prisionero del cristal. Los rasgos se derretían y se volvían a integrar, hasta que finalmente entablo una forma.

.

–Si crees que te dejare salir solo porque tienes esa cara, estas muy equivocado –advirtió Edward apretando los puños con fuerza ¿Cómo se atrevía esa criatura a usar ese cuerpo?

.

Podía reconocer esos rasgos donde fuesen. Lo había visto en las fotos de la casa Elric en Resembool y los había vuelto a ver el día que recupero su vista y por primera vez había podido presenciar al joven Alphonse Elric. Solo que el que estaba frente a ellos debía tener nueve o diez años. Los miraba con tristeza, pero ninguno movió un musculo. Entonces el niño hablo con una voz que no quedaba con la imagen.

_._

–"_Déjenme devorar sus miedos"._

.

Un frio penetrante, paso por la espina dorsal de ambos pelinegros. Realmente esa criatura era tenebrosa aun con esa forma. La cara del pequeño niño se transformó en algo despiadado, malicioso e inhumano. Su boca se abrió dejando salir zarcillos de humo, y con voz profunda volvió a llamar:

_._

–"_Déjenme… salir…" _

.

–No –respondió cortante Edward, la criatura rujió furiosa ante la respuesta, haciendo que el cristal temblara mas no se rompiera. Dejo su forma de niño de terror para tomar la anterior de sombra – Dime una buena razón de porque te dejaría salir.

_._

–"_Me necesitas, yo puedo oler tu miedo y ayudarte a que ellos desaparezcan. No más pesadillas por las noches."_

.

–No más pesadillas por las noches sino por toda la eternidad –corrigió el rubio, recibiendo por parte de los otros dos morenos una mirada confusa, la cual decidió ignorar –. No intentes engañarme estúpido Devorat, además yo no necesito la ayuda de tu poder –no se espero lo siguiente, fue como si le hubiese entregado una paleta a un niño…uno espantoso. La sonrisa en lo que seria el rostro del Devorat no tardo en aparecer.

.

–"_Mientes_" –sentencio el Devorat, haciendo que Edward se tensara–"_Necesitas mis secretos"_

.

–Como si quisiera ser engañado, además, lo único que necesito saber es como eliminarte.

.

–"_Otra mentira, los de tu especie han buscado nuevas maneras de eliminarnos, sin necesidad de entrar al pozo de los miedos –_como una masa oscura, se pego contra el vidrio, intentado inútilmente tocar a Edward –_aunque claro ellos no lo sabían hasta que cierto niño metiche entro sin permiso –_le recrimino el Devorat_– y lo sigue haciendo"_– Edward le respondió con una sonrisa.

_._

–Soy curioso, no metiche –aclaro Edward -, ustedes tienen la culpa por tener tan mala seguridad…

.

–"_No te conviene pasarte de chistoso conmigo."_

.

–Ni tú conmigo ¿crees que en tu situación me puedes asustar? –Edward afilo la mirada y bajo el nivel de su voz para que solo el Devorat lo escuchase– Puede que el aspecto te ayude pero estando en esa jaula el único en control soy yo.

.

Sabia que era una pésima idea boicotearse de su poder frente al Devorat, pero tenia que convencerse a si mismo de que no había nada de que temer. Él estaba adentro y Mustang y Hughes a una distancia…considerablemente segura. El círculo bajo la jaula podría mantener al monstruo en paz, tenía todo a su favor.

_._

–"_Buen chiste muchacho"_-volvió a carcajearse el monstruo recuperando su humor. Su risa era estridente y molesta, era como escuchar un vidrio siendo rayado por un clavo–"_Si fuera un ingenuo humano te habría creído, eres un excelente actor pero, ¿adivina qué? no lo soy ¿Piensas que solo con esa fachada me puedes engañar? ¡Como si eso pudieses! Soy un Devorat, amo del miedo y las mentiras. Mi objetivo es buscar el terror de las almas y devorarlas_–alargo lo que se podría denominar como su mano y a punto a Edward, quien en un acto de reflejo dio unos pasos atrás_–.Aun esos dos juntando sus miedos, no se comparan ni un poco a los tuyos."_

.

–¿Yo, miedo?–pregunto Edward tratando de mantener su turbación en lo mas profundo, lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era ser humillado frente a Mustang, como si no bastaran los chistes de enanos.

_._

–"_¡Oh! No sabía que los ángeles tenían complejos sobre altura."_

.

Edward estuvo a punto de lanzar su típica frase, pero una ola de cansancio lo detuvo de inmediato. Hasta ahora estaba haciendo efecto todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en el Pozo de los miedos del alma de Roy… es decir ¡Mustang! Ya le estaba empezando a fallar la cabeza.

.

–Edward –le llama Hughes por detrás, avanzando unos pasos. Por su tono de voz se había puesto en modo "Padre protector", pero en ese momento era lo ultimo que necesitaba, aquí los que debían ser protegidos eran ellos, no el.

.

–¡Detente! –le ordeno Edward, volteándose para verlos de frente–, no deben acercarse.

.

–Eres tu el que no debería estar tan cerca de ese monstruo Fullmetal –le gruño Mustang siendo el quien se acercara unos pasos más –Ahora aléjate tu de él, ahora, es una orden.

.

Ahora actuaba como su superior. En estos momentos estaba muy lejos de seguir siéndolo.

.

–Mustang por si no te has dado cuenta no estamos en el Cuartel Militar por lo tanto no tengo porque obedecerte.

_._

–"_Vaya quien lo diría, un ángel comandado por un enclenque humano"–_ lanzaba risas estridentes, que en este momento le perforaban la cabeza _–"¡eso si es para morirse de risa!"_

.

–Entonces porque no lo haces –Dijo tajante Roy, le molesto la forma en que ese Devorat se refirió a ellos como enclenques ¡Quien se creía!

.

–"_Débiles e idiotas"_ –se bufo –_ "yo soy un ser creado de la muerte ¿Cómo matas a algo que ya esta muerto? Estúpido humano."_

.

–¡Como te atreves!

.

–"_No tengo por que seguir hablando contigo, se supone que vengo a entregar un mensaje ahora que recuerdo"_ –se dirigió nuevamente a Edward, ignorando a un insultado Coronel –. _"Mi señor se encuentra complacido de que sigas estando en tan buena forma, niño consorte."_

_._

"_¿Niño consorte?" _Pensaron confundidos tanto Hughes como Roy.

.

Se congelo de pies a cabeza. Incluso el dolor se había ido ante la sorpresa y en parte enojo. De nuevo otro de los vasallos directos de Él venia contra el. Esperaba que fuera algún forastero pero ya no tenia caso seguir engañándose.

.

–¿Qué…dijiste?

.

–"_Lo que sus celestiales oídos escucharon" _–le respondió –_", es estupendo que sigas con tan buena técnica con-"_

.

.

.

–Yo no mate a toda es multitud –interrumpió Edward–, al soldado fue el único a quien yo toque…los demás fueron asesinados por mi compañera.

.

Como si un balde lleno de agua le hubiese caído encima. Su respiración se había detenido ¿seria mas grande la sorpresa por ver las alas de Fullmetal o descubrir que él había sido cómplice en los asesinatos ocurridos en el Almacén? Ni siquiera teniendo el consuelo de que solo había matado uno le serbia. Había pasado años intentado mantener al rubio fuera de misiones que involucrara matar y ahora resultaba que posiblemente ya había asesinado a alguien antes.

Hughes estaba tan sorprendido como Roy, jamás en todo el tiempo que había conocido a Edward habría pensado que el rubio rompería su promesa de no matar, mucho menos pensar que lo haría mas de una vez. Pero tal vez lo interpretaban mal ¿no había dicho ese ser, que era el amo del miedo y las mentiras? Quería pensar que estaba mintiendo.

_._

–"_Es una lastima"_–suspiro el Devorat con aparente tristeza, la cual dudaba que fuera realmente genuina–_", pero supongo que no importa, mi señor estará encantado de volverte a domesticar en el arte del asesinato."_

.

–Vete al infierno –gruño Edward.

.

–Todavía no, aun falta la invitación –volvió a sonreír–. Te ofrecemos que renuncies a la orden milenaria y que niegues al hombre de los cielos. Regresa al lado de nuestro señor y serás bien recompensado. Niégate y estarás declarando la guerra.

.

Muy bien eso era algo que ninguno de los presentes hubiese esperado.

.

–Si no mal recuerdo esa guerra ha estado desde hace mas de trecientos años.

.

–"_En modo de inactividad "–_aclaro el ser– "_dame un no y me encargare de que el caos de rienda suelta a todo el perfecto mundo que tu y tus querubines han intentado mantener. Quien sabe, si eliges bien tus cartas podrías salvar a unos cuantos humanos que estimas tanto, como ese hermano tuyo…"_

.

Nuevamente volvió a moldear su forma en el pequeño niño de nueve años. Se habría vuelto a convencer de que ese no era su hermano de no ser por que lo había puesto demasiado nervioso con la propuesta que le había hecho.

.

–"_De verdad que no entiendo lo difícil de la pregunta, hermano"–_ decía con la perfecta entonación, de verdad parecía ser Alphonse quien estaba frente a el_–". Si aceptas llevaras una vida llena de lujos, muchos más de lo que la vida como alquimista estatal te podría dar"–_soltó casi como si se lo echara en cara a Roy_–. "Piénsalo incluso podríamos estar con Winry y la abuela. "_

.

.

Por alguna razón una pisca de molestia salto a Roy cuando menciono a la chica Rockbell. Eso no tenia sentido, a Fullmetal le estaban dando un contrato de muerte y el solo pensaba a quien elegiría para estar a su lado.

.

–"_Vamos hermano acepta y únete a ellos"_ –al ver que Edward no le daba mas que silencio intento por otro lado– "._Si te niegas, te aseguro la peor de las existencias que te puedas imaginar y una muerte tan dolorosa, despiadada y brutal que desearas nunca haber nacido. Claro que de eso se encargara alguien más de los cuales tengo una buena lista en espera… y por supuesto tú no serias el único afectado"–_ y con esto en su mano apareció un cuchillo el cual puso en su cuello, sonriendo con cinismo hacia Edward. El rubio se encontraba en ese momento tan blanco como la misma leche.

.

.

Edward se estremeció. El Devorat pareció notarlo. Por un momento dudo, en efecto. Una cosa era que lo amenazaran a él, pero otra muy diferente a que lo hicieran con su hermano y sus amigos. Una vez mas sintió que la vida le estaba siendo injusta, que el que él cometiera estupideces no tendría que afectar a sus amigos ni compañeros ¿Realmente seria buena idea aceptar?

.

–"_¡Bien pensado, hermano! Ahora solo falta que entregues un humano al que le tengas mucho aprecio y como aquí no somos mentirosos, no tienen que ser Winry o yo. Imagínate estando de nuevo cara a cara con el señor-"_

.

–Me niego –le interrumpió Edward –, no aceptaría sabiendo que tengo que dar la vida de un humano ¡Mucho menos de alguien a quien quiero! No me importa si me afecta a mi, pero con ninguna persona a mi lado te meterás ¡La misión de los ángeles es proteger a los humanos! Así que intenta tocarlos y tendrás que enfrentarte a mis alas primero.

.

.

La peor decisión de su vida, de la cual no se lamentaba.

.

–"_¡Idiota!"_ –Rugió el Devorat deformando su forma hasta regresar a la sombra humeante que tenia como forma_–" ¡¿Crees que puedes retarme? ¡Si quiera vencerme! ¡Estas mas que equivocado! ¡Te arrepentirás por tus acciones! ¡No lo olvides Edward Elric! ¡Que si le das la espalda a un Devorat, le das la espalda a su amo!"_ –empezó a lanzar horribles aullidos, que tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos, y golpes contra la jaula dieron lugar a la salida perfecta de aquel monstruo.

–No puede…

–"_Pero si puede Edward Elric "–_se acercó a una distancia no tan agradable para Edward, el olor a sangre rodeaba al Devorat_–"Me encargare de que tengas la peor de las existencias. Al igual que tus compañeros, amigos y hermano "_–prometió apuntando a Roy y Hughes los cuales se encontraban petrificados ante la salida del ser de oscuridad.

Con lo ultimo dicho salió a toda velocidad por la ventana rompiéndola en el acto. Edward no tardo en caer de rodillas. La fatiga y el miedo ya se habían llevado lo último que le quedaba de energía. Se preguntaba si realmente esa había sido la mejor opción, fue entonces que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, no tenia que subir la mirada para saber que era Hughes.

.

–Sé que debe de ser lo ultimo que quieres pero ¿explícanos que es lo que pasa aquí Edward?–pidió con voz suave como si le estuviese hablando a un niño, eso le molesto un poco al rubio pero en esos momentos estaba tan cansado que lo ultimo que quería hacer era discutir.

.

Tan cansado física como mentalmente.

.

–Es mejor que te expliques rápido…–ordeno Roy con voz un poco más aguda que la normal, aunque no estaba seguro, su cabeza ahora no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones.

.

–Se los diré pero primero necesito que me lleven a mi cuarto a ver a Dylan.

.

–¿El Doctor?

.

–Así es– afirmo Edward poniéndose de pie– cuando estemos con el podre contarles todo lo que quieran.

.

–Eso espero…

.

"_Yo igual"_ Pensaron Ed y Hughes, empezaban a caminar hacia la puerta. Lo último que quería era estar donde posiblemente seguía escondido el Devorat.

.

A paso lento continuaron

.

.

.

* * *

**Para mis comentaristas:**

**Lotox**: Ok entonces tratare de no irme tan fuera del personaje y agradezco el comentario en You Tube (me alegro que te gustara).

**Shedar:** Me había esperado varias cosas en el tiempo que llevo de escribir Fics (en especial Yaoi) pero si te soy sincera no me espere que un hombre de gusto hetero leyera mi Fic, así que imagínate la sorpresa que me lleve al ver tu comentario (un gran O.O) Chico, joven Hombre (la edad que tengas no importa) me hiciste el día (Y agradéceme a tu novia de mi parte XD) Very thank you x leer

_(si hay alguien mas hombre leyendo mi Fic, LO AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN)_

**ValentinaPhantomhive:** Gracias por el lindo review (me supo a chispitas de chocolate con vainilla XD) Lo se! No son acaso esos los mejores, claro mientras este bien estructurados (no como el mio) y con mucho amor RoyEd ^^. Todavía me falta mejorar en mi dibujo pero agradezco el alago y los favoritos. Fue un gran animo para mi n.n. Que bueno que leas mi Fic.

**Edxroy fan:** Prometo que habrá lemmon, pero déjame desarrollar un poco más la trama (si sin trama no hay lemmon mi regla de oro) Gracias por comentar XD (por cierto es un lindo nombre :D sin sarcasmo Sinceridad completa)

**The roxes:** Bueno en realidad sería un Dylan x Ed ya que a mí me gusta Ed como uke (es que la altura le queda X3) y bueno ellos tienen algo así como una historia de romance, durante su una de sus vidas pasadas eso lo explico un poco más adelante…

_**Me siento como la escritora del mañana y próximamente n.ñ ¿Por qué no puedo escribir más rápido? ;_;**_

**Narutox:** no digo que me traga la tierra y luego me escupe (sigue siendo desagradable) disculpa el pinchazo de suspenso pero es un buen gancho para que sigan leyendo, aunque admito que a mí no me gusta cuando me lo hacen a mí. Bueno digamos que Ryuu es un masajista muy bueno XD Te aseguro que yo también tengo ese lado Perv pero eso sí, lo mío es RoyxEd, como dije a Ed le queda el saco de uke, lindo y hermoso X3...y perdon por tardarme, pero la preparacion para el cuento del los mendigos simbolos patrios no me deja en paz...

Por lo visto hay algunas esperanzadas con el lemmon, me gustaría poder decir _"¿Por qué, no? Hagamos limonada"_ y ciertamente poseo los limoncitos bien maduros, pero tengo que releer las instrucciones para que quede bien, así que, temo decir que todavía tardare un rato en hacerla. Pero prometo compensarlo con mucho sufrimiento…ok no tanto, no deseo parecer tan cínica….bueno solo un poquito ;D

* * *

.

.

**_La 1;40 del 12/03/2012 y ya me estoy quedando bien...sueño...Sueño...SUEÑO...¡SUEÑO!... Waw! Mierda…..mejor ya me voy a dormir. Ayasumi….._**

**_Nya hasta la próxima._**

**_Mi precio 5 reviewsssssss ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ -¬-…Sueño...Dormir_**


	11. En campo de guerra

**_¡Actualizaciones, actualizaciones, actualizaciones!_**

**_Je ya de seguro pensaban que me iba a desaparecer, pero adivinen que ¡vengo con menos pila que nunca! Si menos porque estoy agotada de andar escribiendo y para colmo estar enferma [mi cabeza no deja de dar punzadas ;_;]._**

**_Bueno este capi lo iba a sacar la semana pasada [pero maldito sea mi profesor y sus ganas de que mi narración fuera perfecta ¬¬ malditos avariciosos] así que una disculpa por la demora._**

**_¡Ah claro! También, este capi esta dedicado a mi querida ¡Usagi-chaaaaan~!, al igual que para la excelente francotiradora Ankarin-chan XD y para Shedar el hombre que tiene las agallas para leer este Fic [aunque sea contra su voluntad XD]_**

**_Disfruten ^^_**

* * *

.

Habían llevado al rubio con el tal doctor como él se los había pedido. Pero en el momento en que Edward entro a la habitación cayo inconsciente. Se veía muy enfermo. Su piel se encontraba casi tan blanca como la misma leche, el único toque de color eran sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la fiebre. En jadeos respiraba con pesadez. Y ya que el rubio no había guardado sus alas antes de quedar inconsciente se encontraban a la vista, dejando a Ed en una pose algo incomoda para descansar. Era más que obvio que el rubio no les daría respuestas hasta que se repusiera. Lo cual dejo más que claro el supuesto doctor…que en realidad si lo era.

.

–¿Cómo es posible que este así de enfermo? –le pregunto Hughes sin quitar la mirada del rubio enfermo. Dylan les miraba algo receloso, y no era de extrañar después de todo el aquelarre que habían causado en la oficina de Edward, era obvio que se andaría cauteloso con ellos.

.

Roy supuso que el oji-azul noto la preocupación en su amigo y dejo aun lado aquella desconfianza.

.

–Según me acaban de decir Edward estuvo frente a un Devorat, estas criaturas hasta donde se son de tener cuidado, claro siempre y cuando están en el cuerpo de algún humano –le empezó a explicar– pero si están libres no son de gran amenaza así que no estoy seguro porque reacciono así si no estuvieron cerca.

.

De nuevo un silencio incomodo tomo la habitación.

.

–Les falta algo por contarle a mi compañero no le parece señor soldado –soltó Ryuu dirigiéndose a Roy–, como ese extraño sueño.

.

–No entiendo a lo que se refiere señor músico –gruño Roy aun molesto por la anterior actitud de aquel tipo con ellos. Pero sobre todo se encontraba extrañado por que supiera lo de su sueño, el no lo había mencionado.

.

–Entonces tal vez su compañero sepa ya que él le ayudo a Edward a sacar el monstruo del cuerpo de su cuerpo –aclaro Ryuu.

.

–¡¿Que Edward hizo que? –exclamo aparentemente nervioso el Doctor palideciendo casi tanto como el rubio en la cama. Se giro para ver directamente a Hughes– ¡explíqueme con detalle que le pidió Edward que hiciera!

.

–Tratare pero ciertamente ni yo estoy muy seguro de lo que paso allí…

.

.

.

* * *

_.  
_

_Una luz lleno toda su visión empanada. No entendía que ocurría, pero por alguna razón no sentía preocupación o nerviosismo, era como si… esa luz le mantuviera en calma, diciéndole que no había nada que temer._

_Entonces sintió un objeto siendo puesto en su cabeza, se dio cuenta que eran sus lentes y fue entonces que lo vio. La luz era emanada por el cuerpo de Edward incluyendo las increíbles alas que traía el rubio._

_Aunque el teniente coronel se encontrara relajado con la luz para Edward parecía ser el caso contrario, se veía notablemente nervioso, casi podía ver su cuerpo temblar, suponía que era por esfuerzo aunque no estaba seguro pues realmente no tenia idea de lo que pasaba._

.

–_Hughes –le hablo Edward en un tono casi suplicantes– necesito que me ayude a sacar al monstruo que ha poseído al Coronel._

_.  
_

_Como si un encantamiento se hubiese roto, un terror le invadió por completo ¿Roy estaba…?_

.

–_Sé que suena una locura pero debe de confiar en mi, no puedo hacer esto solo Hughes –Maes sabia leer los ojos muy bien, pues era parte de su trabajo como investigador entender el comportamiento de un humano para saber que pasa por su mente, y él lo pudo notar claramente en esos orbes de oro. Tenía miedo. Pero no por su persona, si no por la de su mejor amigo._

_.  
_

_Para que Edward Elric sintiera ese miedo debía ser algo realmente preocupante._

.

–_Dime lo que debo de hacer –Edward sonrió ante su respuesta_

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

.

–Después de eso me pidió que sujetara a Roy y pasara lo que pasara, escuchara lo que escuchara no lo soltara–Dylan asintió después de unos momentos de aparente análisis, giro nuevamente a ver a Roy.

.

–¿Qué fue lo que vio mientras estaba inconsciente Coronel Mustang?– le pregunto Dylan al momento en tomaba una compresa fría y la ponía en la frente de Edward. Roy no estaba muy seguro de querer decir con exactitud lo que había pasado allí, así que a grandes rasgos lo explico. Un espacio completamente negro, personas de ojos rojos atacándole, luego la silueta dorada –menciono que tenia la idea de que era Edward.

.

–No hay duda de que el ser de luz que vio usted en aquel lugar era el alma de Edward. Lo que experimento es lo que nosotros denominamos "limpieza de alma" aquí nosotros desprendemos nuestra alma del cuerpo y la adentramos al pozo de los miedos. Quiero suponer que como a penas lo estaba consumiendo aquel Devorat por eso Ed pudo sacarlo con tanta facilidad. Claro que entre comillas ya que fue herido en aquel lugar.

.

–Entonces se pondrá bien ¿si o no? –le cuestiono Jack hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado al cuarto de Ed. Dylan asintió después de unos momentos, al parecer incluso el Doctor peli azul dudaba de ello pero eso basto para el albino con ojos rojos–Bien si es así, Ryuu y yo nos marchamos.

.

–Adivino, la seguridad –suspiro Dylan tallándose los ojos, sentía su cuerpo hecho un verdadero desastre.

.

–Si es verdad que un Devorat anda suelto por el hotel, debemos darnos prisa y avisar a todos para que lo busquen y cacen –y con esto, Jack y Ryuu salieron del cuarto, dejando a Edward bajo la protección de Roy, Hughes y Dylan.

.

–Supongo que ustedes tienen aun muchas dudas sobre porque están aquí, que hace Edward aquí, porque les mintió, entre otras miles, de millones de preguntas. Y tal vez quieran que Ed se las responda todas pero como ven tardara un rato en contestar.

.

Ambos morenos regresaron la mirada al rubio, y regresaron a verse entre si.

.

Podían esperar un poco más.

.

Habían aguantado todo ese tiempo no veían porque no aguantar un poco más.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Me tenía acorralado contra la pared.

.

Nuestras narices estaban por chocar.

.

Su cercanía era algo embriagador…

.

Y a la vez temible.

.

–Me parece que sigue sin entender esto, joven Meyer–me susurro con un tono tan frio y neutral, nada que ver con el hombre que momentos atrás había saludado. Era como regresar al Desarrollo de soldados, aunque su forma de enseñanza era mas tipo; esclavo y maestro….pero esto ya no era así, podía ser mi superior pero ahora estábamos en el mismo barco. En la misma tropa. Fruncí el ceño molesto ¡por supuesto que sabía lo que esto significaba! Por eso me negaba a sus órdenes. Esto ya no se trataba solo de mi o de él. Un error y miles de soldados con familias esperando a su regreso podrían morir….

–Con todo respeto General Wolf pero me parece que usted es quien no entiende –afilo la mirada pero eso no me detuvo –. Debe parar, nuestros soldados ya están a su límite, una batalla más contra los de Amestris y terminaremos con demasiadas bajas– desde nuestra distancia el crujir de sus dientes lo escuchaba a la perfección. Se estaba conteniendo, lo podía ver en sus ojos de azabache, estaba furioso al punto de explosión pero ignore aquello ¡pero no le permitiría cometer una estupidez como esta!–. Además tú sigues herido, no puedes encabezar un ejército en ese estado.

Lanzo un golpe contra la pared, tan cerca de mi rostro. Por un momento pensé que ese puño iba contra mí. Mi cuerpo se petrifico.

–Se cumplirán mis órdenes al pie de la letra. Te gusto o no Meyer, yo soy tu jefe, tu maestro y amo, no tienes ninguna autoridad frente a mi.

¡Hijo de…!

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Olvídate de ese estúpido entrenamiento del "Amo"! Este es el mundo real, esto no tiene nada que ver con ese estúpido entrenamiento.

El otro puño se estrello contra mi lado izquierdo.

Me cerró toda posibilidad de escapar.

–Veo que necesitas que te haga un recordatorio del juramento, Chris– no me gustaba cuando usaba mi nombre, estando enojado era una promesa de sufrimiento.

No necesitaba que me lo recordara. Desde que habíamos llegado a esa capacitación especial, tuve que escuchar día y noche ese estúpido juramento. Es solo una cadena de las miles que nos ponen, es una humillación tener que cargar con ellas en el cuello. Hablaba literalmente, aquel lugar era una fabrica de soldados obedientes y fieles al ejército. En otras palabras, seres sin voluntad. La mitad eran los títeres, la otra los titiriteros y ¡el idiota seguía tratándome de esta forma!

De no ser porque yo tenia cerebro habría terminado igual que los demás. Agradecía de alguna forma que Brian tuviera esa compasión conmigo–lo cual en algún momento repudie completamente–, si me hubiese tocado cualquier otro, ni quiera tendría la posibilidad de dar mi opinión.

¡Pero ahora le daba al General su cambio bi-polar!

–Dilo –susurro de nuevo a mi oído. Estaba demasiado cerca, su respiración chocaba contra mi cuello y un escalofrió involuntario llego. Negué con la cabeza, ya estaba mudo por el nerviosismo pero no pensaba darle esa satisfacción de poder–. Así que será por las malas– dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta mientras acercaba sus labios a mi cuello. Un escalofrió indeseado. Mis pupilas se dilataron.

No… ¡no!

Con toda la fuerza que pude tomar de mi cuerpo poseído por el miedo lo empuje fuera de mi persona haciéndole caer con fuerza sobre el piso. Eso era todo. Me largaba de aquí, ahora.

Camine a paso seguro hacia la salida, sin voltear a verlo, pensando que con ese empujón desistiría pero pude escuchar como Brian volvió a ponerse de pie, arreglando su traje mas no hubo pasos. No se movió en lo absoluto, eso me alentó a continuar. Estaba pensando que el General realmente me dejaría marchar.

.

Buen chiste.

.

Unos musculosos y fuertes brazos me rodearon por detrás. Inundando mis sentidos con aquella colonia de la cual nunca había adivinado su nombre. Por algo entre los soldados se había ganado el titulo de "Sombra". Ningún sonido podía advertir al enemigo de su ataque. Ni siquiera quien no era un enemigo. Volví a resistirme, forcejeando contra él sin dar resultado alguno.

–Dilo –volvió a ordenarme en un susurro por la oreja, que aunque fuera bajo su tono no quitaba la fuerza con la que lo exigía. Tomo mi cara con una de sus manos, haciendo que ambos nos mirásemos a la cara. Sus orbes azabache miraban deleitados como mis ojos dorados lo miraban con temor.

.

Intente negar con fuerza, queriendo borrar aquel sentimiento

.

Eso seria darle una victoria.

.

Regresándole las cadenas para atar mi voluntad.

.

.

.

* * *

El doctor había salido diciendo que iría por más compresas frías, dejando nuevamente al rubio junto con Hughes con Roy.

.

–"Si llega a gritar o a descontrolarse salgan de la habitación" –agrego antes de cerrar la puerta, sin dar oportunidad a los militares de preguntar "¿Por qué?"

.

Era un fastidio encontrarse en una situación como esta, pensó Roy mientras miraba las gotas de sudor bajar por las mejillas sonrojadas de Edward. Tantas preguntas y parecía que no querían darles respuestas. Se encontraban en un lugar completamente ajeno a ellos, siendo sorprendidos con nuevos seres que podían o no ser peores que los homúnculos. Estaban en desventaja.

.

–¿Porque no me dijiste sobre Ishvala?–le pregunto el hombre de lentes después de un largo silencio. Esa pregunta había tomado a Roy un poco desprevenido.

.

–Bueno que esperabas, acababa de salir de un aparente exorcismo y luego con el monstruo enjaulado…

.

–Sabes bien que no me refiero a ese momento –hablo Hughes con algo de molestia por la actitud de Roy– Me habías dicho que ya no te molestaba lo de Ishvala.

.

"Ah! Claro, aquella mentira" recordó Roy. No era de buen ver para la sociedad que una persona –en especial un oficial del ejército – visitara semanalmente a un loquero. Eso seria un obstáculo para acercarse a la gente por lo tanto no podría sacar información, información que necesitaría a futuro para subir de rango, rangos que debía subir si quería llegar a ser Führer. No era tan malo como lo decía Hughes, solo pesadillas recurrentes. Nada que una pastilla no pudiese arreglar.

.

–Maes ya no me afecta…

.

–Si se te noto lo bien que te encontrabas cuando se te puso la cara blanca al mencionar a esas "personas de ojos rojos" ¡mas claro como el agua no lo pudiste decir!

.

No era normal que Hughes reaccionase de esa forma, pero el ya estaba mas que molesto por la forma de actuar de Roy. Cuando se trataba de misiones, si podía ayudarlo, un trabajo para el "Maesapóyame con esto…" pero se trataba algo mas personal "Estoy bien, no necesito ayuda" ¡Que tanto le costaba!

.

–Te digo que estoy bien así que déjalo ya.

.

Hughes todavía le sostuvo la mirada, como un padre reprendiendo a su hijo por no contarle sobre su reporte. Y hubiese continuado así de no ser porque Edward empezó a retorcerse en la cama enredándose de paso con las mantas que lo cubrían. El movimiento tan agitado que hacia el rubio preocupo a ambos morenos.

.

¿Tendría una pesadilla? ¿O estaría en dolor?

.

Roy fue el primero en acercarse. De alguna forma, bastante inusual para el, se sentía en deuda con Edward. Si con Edward, no con Fullmetal, si no con Edward Elric. Fuese lo que fuese, este chico le había salvado y ayudado en varias ocasiones y no solo a él, a todo Amestris sacrificando su alquimia. No se imaginaba lo que debía sentir el rubio al no poseer más su alquimia de la cual había sido un prodigio desde pequeño. Les habría engañado por una buena razón, pensó Roy, además debió ser más pesado para Edward haber guardado un secreto por tanto tiempo sin que nadie más entendiese su carga.

.

Claro además de su hermano…

.

¿Cierto?

.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Maldición!

.

Todo el lugar era un caos completo. El ensordecedor sonido de los disparos, gritos y explosiones llenaban por completo mi audición. El hedor de muerte rondaba por el lugar. Hubiese vomitado si no estuviera acostumbrado al inmundo olor de un cuerpo en descomposición. Era de esperar en especial si se encontraban en el rango de aquella granada. Uno por uno los revise.

Mayor Jack

Dominic

Ray

Teniente Miller

Leo

Cara desconocida

Ted

Cristen

Otra cara desconocida

.

¿¡Donde demonios se encontraba ese idiota?

.

Un creciente miedo me dificulto la respiración.

.

Debía estar vivo. No podía abandonarme así ¿cierto?

.

Una nueva explosión a unos metros de mi me sorprendió, y con su fuerza me empujo lejos de allí. Una caída en bruto me dejo aturdido. El polvo inundo mis pulmones, haciéndome toser instintivamente. Abrí los ojos, pero la vista doble no me permitió seguir así, frotándome los ojos insistentemente me puse de pie. Fue hasta que mis ojos se aclararon, que pude verlo.

Todo el mundo desapareció, los únicos allí éramos él y yo.

.

"_Cuando mi amo es feliz, soy feliz."_

A unos metros delante de mí.

"_Cuando mi amo esta triste, estoy triste"_

Cubierto con su propia esencia carmesí.

"_Sin mi maestro, mi vida no es nada, así que le serviré con lealtad "_

Grite su nombre con desesperación, pero no respondió.

"_Mi amo es mi única alegría. Él cuida de mí mientras yo le soy fiel. "_

Corrí sin prestar atención a las advertencias de mis compañeros, quienes hablaban de un ataque o algo así….no preste atención, lo único en mi mente era él.

"_Mi maestro tiene el derecho de castigarme si alguna vez le desobedezco o insulto a él"_

La balacera inicio nuevamente, gritos e insultos se escuchaban. Creo que una bala había dado contra mi brazo, pero la adrenalina suavizo el dolor. Aumente la velocidad.

"_Cualquier cosa que mi amo me ordene hacer, lo cumpliré." _

Por fin llegue a su lado, me arrodille a tomar su pulso. Débil, pero allí estaba pero me desanimaba su falta de color y la dureza con la que respiraba. El pánico me invadió ¿Qué debía hacer?

"_Si mi maestro me dice "dispara", yo disparare, no importa quién sea."_

Fue entonces que una imagen me vino a la mente. Aquel símbolo. Ese símbolo que había visto en el libro que aquel alquimista llevaba consigo. Recuerdo que me había dicho que ese símbolo podría curar cualquier herida…

"_La palabra de mi señor es ley, yo le obedeceré a él y sólo a él."_

_.  
_

Rasgue su uniforme hasta llegar a su pecho, el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices y cortes que antes había visto con fascinación, pero ahora me eran irrelevantes.

Su sangre se convirtió en mi tinta. Rogaba a quien fuera que esto funcionase. Yo no tenia mucha practica en la alquimia pero en ese momento era la única forma que se me ocurría de salvarlo.

.

"Sálvalo, sálvalo, sálvalo. Por favor has que funcione"

.

Era mi oración en aquellos momentos.

.

Toque si dudar el símbolo, concentrándome en el pequeño conocimiento que poseía de la alquimia. Fue entonces que todo se volvió oscuro.

.

La pesadilla inicio…

.

Y para Edward fue más que suficiente.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Se ergio de inmediato, sosteniendo con fuerza las sabanas blancas que lo cubrían. Podía sentir el sudor resbalar por su cara. El cuerpo le temblaba. Si lo que antes de desmayarse había sido un fuego abrazador, ahora se había convertido en un frio desbastador. Se aferro con más fuerza a las sabanas.

.

–¿Edward? –llamo cauteloso Hughes.

.

Por más lento o bajo que le hubiera llamado, Hughes lo hubiese sorprendido de igual forma. Aun seguía perdido en aquellas memorias, la sangre, el miedo...y en esos ojos azabaches.

.

–¡Hey Edward!¿Te encuentras bien?– ahora fue Mustang quien llamo.

.

En esos momentos debería contarles lo que había visto y poder confiar en que si él se desmoronaba, ellos se encargarían de tomar cada uno de los pedazos, pero ellos no eran Dylan, ese era el lugar del peli azul, y nadie más que él podía tomarlo. Reunió la poca calma que le quedaba, no era el tiempo de caer.

.

–Por supuesto que estoy bien –sus flequillos cubrían parte de su rostro así que eso le facilitaba la mitad del trabajo, solo era cosa de mantener la voz tranquila y tal vez podría engañar a Hughes y Mustang.

.

Claro que las lágrimas cayendo arruinaban todo el plan.

.

Froto con fuerza su brazo contras sus ojos, casi furioso por ser delatado por su propio cuerpo.

.

–Ed.

.

–Cállate.

.

–Edward –volvió a nombrarlo Roy mientras lo miraba preocupado. Esto hizo rabiar aun más al rubio.

.

–Quita esa maldita cara de lastima, Mustang –Bramo Ed viendo al moreno directo a los ojos…los cuales no se parecían en nada a los de su sueño. La crueldad e ira se había ido hace mucho tiempo del alma de Mustang, trayendo consigo unos ojos soñadores que solo buscaban el bien de su pueblo. De alguna forma la ansiedad disminuyo…solo un poco–No necesito eso ¡y mucho menos de tu parte!

.

–Por si no lo conoces el termino correcto es "preocupación", Fullmetal. Y estoy seguro que ya en varias ocasiones te lo habrá mostrado tu hermano, con eso de que eres tan terco cuando alguien te quiere ayudar.

.

–¡Yo no soy ningún terco, vejete!

.

–¡¿A quien llamas vejete, enano?

.

–¡¿ENANO! ¡Ese será tu…!

.

–¡Ya basta los dos! –grito Hughes callándolos en el acto. Suspiro con pesadez. No importaba el lugar ni el momento parecía que aquellos lo único que deseaban era discutir…–"Aunque eso quiere decir que las cosas regresan a los viejos tiempos" –pensó con alegría el moreno de lentes–Roy deja de pelear con un niño enfermo –se escucho un indignado "¡Oye!" seguido de una risa socarrona– y Edward todavía no te encuentras lo suficiente sano así que deja de alzar la voz que solo vas a empeorar tu estado.

.

–¿Enfermo? –pregunto sorprendido Edward. Era cierto que se sentía cansado y algo frio…bueno muy frio, pero eso no quería decir que se encontrara enfermo.

.

–Como si no resintieras la enfermedad, Edward–le regaño Hughes, tomando de nuevo el "papel de padre"–literalmente te desplomaste en cuanto llegamos a esta habitación.

.

Edward frunció el ceño, de nuevo estaban mirándolo con lastima, eso le irritaba enormemente. Vale, tal vez se había desmayado pero no era nada del otro mundo, eso le pasaba casi a diario después del trabajo. Odiaba que la gente se preocupara de él, no tenían por qué hacerlo. Termino de limpiar su cara y se quito las sabanas de encima. Y con un gesto decidido y antes de que cualquiera de los pelinegros pudiesen decir "Alto" el rubio bajo de la cama quedándose de pie.

.

–Ven. Todo en perfecto estado, no hay enfermedad alguna que pueda afectarme –"al menos no una normal" agrego para si. Hughes y Roy suspiraron, no tenia caso contradecir al rubio.

.

–Ya entendimos esta bien, pero al menos podrías sentarte, con esa pinta tan pálida no me fio de que te mantengas parado –pidió Roy con un tono mas de orden que de petición, pero aun así Edward acato y se sentó…a decir verdad no creía poder mantenerte de pie, las piernas las sentía de gelatina. Y las alas tampoco eran de peso ligero.

.

Ahora fue el turno de Edward para suspirar mientras bajaba la mirada. De seguro Hughes y Mustang ya estaban formulando en sus cabezas las preguntas que le harían "¿Cómo, cuando, donde y porque?" realmente seria una lata contarlo todo pero seria mas pesado para ese par tomarlo todo con calma, las respuestas que les daría no serian exactamente fáciles, si a el aun le costaba aceptar todo lo que se le había explicado ahora que se lo lanzaran como dolor de estomago… regresó la mirada de nuevo a los hombres frente a él, lo único bueno es que ahora estaban mas calmados y parecía que estaban abiertos a aceptar cualquier respuesta, de seguro había sido por lo del Devorat. Al ver que él los había protegido y ayudado, había quitado el halo de desconfianza que tenían cuando sacaron a sus compañeros. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez preparándose, "uno, dos, tres" contó en su mente antes de por fin hablar.

.

–Creo que…es tiempo de que aclaremos todo esto, así que ¡Pregunten!

.

Hughes y Roy intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir con firmeza, como si mentalmente se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en que pregunta harían primero.

.

–Edward…–fue Roy quien hablo por los dos–quiero que nos digas…

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el Almacén?**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

**_Vieron como lo puse en negritas para darle mas fuerza a la pregunta XD se que es algo corto pero como ya tengo la escena del almacén lo voy a terminar rápido [claro si es que la bendita USB ¬.¬# se digna a soltar la información]…como dije tratare de que sea pronto ._.U_**

**_Para mis comentaristas:_**

Misaki903: me alegra haberte subido el ánimo. Es verdad casi parece un milagro el que actualice…perdón por la demooooora XD Gracias por leer.

Narutox: Wiiii tu comentario *da saltos como loca* espero que continúes molestándome entonces n.n no seria divertido sin tus curiosos comentarías…es su culpa por ser tan Uke, tiene todas las características nadie nos puede culpar por verle el lado Perv °/° el cual es sumamente lindo! Thank you for you review

Lotox: XD si la verdad eso salió de improviso mientras corregía en Fanfiction ¡Gracias por comentar!

Edxroyfan: Pero ya lo pudiste leer que es lo bueno, ¡y que poca confianza! Les aseguro que leo sus comentarios aunque te diré que ese ultimo comentario me afecto un poco "mala señal" ouch, pero bueno aquí me tienes actualizando [creo que es mejor que no de fechas, si no doy esperanzas n.ñ algo vacías] Gracias x leer ^^

Ankarin: Jajaja si ya se ira dando cuenta de que lo que siente por Ed, pero mientras me encargare de darle una buena paliza emocional [donde estaría la diversión sin el tormento de los personajes] Ya irán viendo lo de consorte, todavía faltan varias sorpresitas por descubrir. Gracias por estar al tanto del Fic ^^

Kitzuneluna: Nya~! Todititito wow me siento alagada °/° , aunque no fue taaaan pronto ya viste que si actualice ¡Por supuesto! Que seria de RoyEd sin los rivales para el uke [o seme] hay que ver hasta donde llega el amor de Roy [aunque claro yo se a donde llega *¬*] Gracias por COMENTAR!

_**¡Y que seria de una actualización sin un bono extra! Si bueno, ahora no es un dibujo o video de promoción (pero habrá próximamente) de nuevo se me dio por hacer burradas y ponerme una mochila de tareas….primero vean el video y luego lo entenderán:**_

**_En el milagroso YouTube busquen: "Sakurita Elric Neko se actualiza XD" [maldigo a fanfiction por no dejarme poner direcciones ;_;)  
_**

**_Digamos que es como mi planeación para estas vacaciones n.n._**

**_Bien después del larguísimo comentario de autora yo me despido con un gran dolor de cabeza ¡Chaito!_**

**_Nya~!_**


	12. ¿Qué paso en el almacen? I

**_Hey chicos, hace [literalmente] años que no los veia por aqui_**

**_Mis disculpas por la demora, trae mala suerte el que diga que voy a hacer las cosas rapido pero tampoco me voy a arriesgar diciendo que me tardare, asi que dejemosle en que se hara lo que se pueda, pero eso si MAÑANA se entrega la segunda parte de esta asi que no me digan que:_**

**_"¡Oye dijiste que ya iba a ocurrir esto lo otro y aquello!"_**

**_Asi que ya estan avisados. Sera como a las dos la actualizacion, ¿por qué? pues porque a esa hora salgo de mi bendito curso de introduccion a preparatoria :D_**

**_Disfruten y por cierto, ningun personaje de FMA me pertenece, todo es de la gran vaca._**

* * *

.

–_Creo que…es tiempo de que aclaremos todo esto, así que ¡Pregunten!_

_.  
_

_Hughes y Roy intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir con firmeza, como si mentalmente se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en que pregunta harían primero._

.

–_Edward…–fue Roy quien hablo por los dos–quiero que nos digas…_

_.  
_

_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el Almacén?_

_.  
_

* * *

.

La sala se lleno de un silencio tenso. Yo hubiese esperado otra pregunta como "¿Por qué rayos tienes alas?" "¿Qué era el monstruo de allá?" "¿Dónde estamos?" Cualquiera menos esa, en serio tenía que empezar por allí el asunto…

.

.

–No prefieren saber porque los trajimos aquí o quienes son estas personas –no me importaban otras preguntas pero el almacén era un tema que no me daban ganas de tocar aun.

.

–Lo del almacén es primero –insistió tercamente el Coronel, a lo cual no pude evitar soltar un gruñido– y por lo que entiendo tendremos mucho tiempo para que nos cuentes absolutamente todo sobre tus mentiras.

.

.

¡Ni que tu fueras un hombre honesto de pies a cabeza! Me gustaría haberle gritado pero técnicamente tenía…un tercio de la razón. Solo por ahora. Pero no había sido solo a ellos, era una mentira que debía mantenerse, el que lo mantuviera en secreto lo rebasaba ¡no solo él estaba implicado en todo esto!

.

.

–Nunca preguntaste sobre "esto" –dije extendiendo las alas –así que técnicamente no mentí.

.

"Como se puede mentir cuando nadie te pregunta por ello, mientras nadie haga preguntas no te debes preocupar, el guardar silencio no es mentir" Esas palabras me había dicho Dylan el día que había jurado mantener en secreto todo con respecto a las sombras, las alas, los demonios, la orden milenaria. Eso había servido en ese tiempo para quitarme algo de culpa encima…ahora se escuchaba como una vil excusa.

.

– Pues el voto de silencio también es considerado mentir, Fullmetal.

.

Me pare en la cama completamente molesto y fastidiado de la actitud rencorosa del Coronel, literalmente mi cuerpo temblaba por mi cólera, incluso mis alas crispaban por ello. Solo Roy Mustang podía ponerme de este humor.

.

–Edward cálmate, y Roy ya déjalo en paz –lo siento Hughes pero en esta ocasión no estas ayudando como voz de la razón.

.

Y pude haber continuado de no ser por que el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta llamo mi atención.

.

–Gracias a los cielos que despertaste –suspiro aliviado Dylan caminando de prisa a mi lado– ¿Cómo te sientes?

.

–Algo cansado pero estoy bien –dije resaltando las últimas dos palabras, yo me encontraba…relativamente bien así que no había ningún motivo para permanecer en cama.

.

–Si lo dices, supongo que tendré que creerte –lo cual era obviamente, por el tono de Dylan, lo contrario –aun así, tengo que revisar tus alas y hombro.

.

–¿Mis alas? –pregunte sorprendido moviéndolas un poco, no sentía nada en ellas– escucha, ya te dije que me encuentro bien. Además no recibí ningún golpe.

.

–Otra mentira –tosió el bastardo del Coronel, y como respuesta le arroje una de mis almohadas ¡Miren que fui misericordioso! Pude haberle lanzado la lámpara de noche.

.

–Bueno según el testimonio del señor Mustang, fuiste y cito: "herido por uno de los seres oscuros, el impacto debió ser bastante porque cayó de rodillas en el suelo". Quieres que diga más.

.

¡Bueno que tanto había soltado el engreído de Mustang!

.

–Como parece que la cabeza que traes hoy no escucha gracias a todos los locos que debiste terapiar, lo diré con lentitud; y-o e-s-t-o-y b-i-e-n, genial, en buen estado, sin ningún hematoma en mi cuerpo lo que quiere decir que no necesito ningún chequeo. Por lo tanto no tengo que estar en cama…

.

–Aunque tú creas sentirte bien, es mi deber como tu guardián y amigo registrar que te encuentres completamente sano. No podemos darnos el lujo de que te encuentres herido ni mucho menos, entiende que este lugar no funcionaria sin tu presencia –me dijo Dylan con total tranquilidad, ¿cómo poder debatir ese imbatible argumento?, solté un suspiro resignado–. No por nada los Milenarios decidieron darte el rango de-

.

–Ya lo se no me lo tienes que repetir cada vez que termino herido –le corte molesto. Por un segundo regrese la mirada hacia Hughes y Mustang, no era necesario que ellos tuviesen todos los detalles de lo que ocurría aquí. "Guardar silencio no es mentir" me convencí cuando regrese la mirada hacia Dylan –. Pero date prisa que necesito que me ayudes con algo más.

.

–¿Algo más? –me pregunto Dylan mientras me recostaba para revisar mis alas. Asentí al momento en que cerraba los ojos.

.

–Recuerdas ese bonito circulo que te ayude a diseñar–un "si" fue la respuesta– bueno es tiempo de que sea usado, ¿no te parece?

.

Sentí como las manos de Dylan paseaba por mis alas, no sabia como pero un simple roce con mis alas era placentero, realmente podía quedarme dormido allí, claro esta, de no ser porque todavía tenia que atender asuntos con Mustang y Hughes.

.

–Pensé que no querías usarlo después de…bueno ya sabes, Raven–Dijo algo extrañado Dylan.

.

–Ya sabes que ese círculo es la mejor forma de mostrar los recuerdos, de esta forma el Coronel idiota y Hughes no tendrán ninguna duda de que estoy diciendo la verdad.

.

Vi al Coronel fruncir el ceño pero poco me importaba, él había iniciado de nuevo con esa actitud y no por que les hubiese mentido me merecía ese desprecio de su parte. Si él quería seguir con ese jueguito del policía malo yo iba continuar con el.

.

–Bien creo que no hay nada roto o lastimado, aparentemente –Finalizo Dylan después de unos minutos de tensión–.Dime si sientes algún dolor –Apoyo su mano en mi espalda, deslizando los dedos sobre la delicada piel de la base de las alas. Un temblor involuntario paso por mi cuerpo. Continuo y presiono en el punto donde las apéndices se unían en mi espina dorsal, ese era un punto débil entre toda la montaña de plumas que cargaba–. Ahora quiero que las pliegues y las desaparezcas– tome un respiro para reponerme de aquel toque y con suavidad guarde mis alas, para que segundos después se evaporaran sin dejar rastro.

.

– No encontré nada que indique que estés herido –decreto Dylan, sonreí algo triunfante ante eso–¡pero! eso no quiere decir que puedes sobre esforzarte. Te ayudare con lo del círculo si me prometes mantenerte en cama después.

.

–Yo Edward Elric, juro solemnemente que en cuanto se le muestre al culo perezoso de mi superior y al padre con obsesión de fotógrafo familiar, lo que ocurrió en el almacén, iré directo a la cama por el tiempo que el doctor Dylan juzgue necesario.

.

–Muy chistosito Edward–rodo los ojos Dylan al momento de voltearse y empezar a guardar sus instrumentos. Logre escuchar una pequeña risa del Teniente Coronel Hughes, de alguna forma eso me ayudo, al menos tenia a dos de mi lado en esta habitación.

.

Mustang no había reaccionado a mi insulto, solo había mantenido su mirada fija en mi, otro temblor indeseado me invadió.

.

Debía terminar con esto de una buena vez.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Salimos por fin de la habitación de Fullmetal, suspire algo agotado. La verdad era que no estaba enojado más con Fullmetal. Parecía que toda la ira se había ido con aquel monstruo de sombras pero aun así no se permitiría perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

Si bien me había salvado de una posible eternidad encerrado en su mente, junto con todos esos isvahilitas, ¡hurra! punto para Elric. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que nos había engañado, y entre ellos a mí, quien había arriesgado su carrera ayudándolo a cubrir el rastro que dejaba mientras buscaba su milagrosa piedrita. Fullmetal me debía bastante, tendría que trabajar muy duro si realmente deseaba ganarse mi perdón….

.

¿¡Que pasaba conmigo!

.

Ni una pizca de enojo o mínima molestia me atosigaban. Se suponía que debía estar iracundo por la humillación a la que había sido llevado, pero mi mente se encontraba tan tranquila, intrigada pero tranquila. Como si toda la culpa que había llevado en mis hombros hubiese desaparecido después de esas palabras que le había dicho Edward- es decir, Fullmetal.

.

¡Demonios!

.

–Roy ¿me estas escuchando? –interrumpió mi pensamiento Maes.

.

–Lo siento no estaba prestando atención.

.

–Se notó –dijo Maes con ironía–. Sera mejor que apures el paso o terminaremos haciendo enojar aún más a ese muchacho.

.

No pude evitar levantar la ceja algo confundido.

.

– ¿De que hablas?

.

Maes fue bajando la velocidad de sus pasos, seguí sus acciones y fue hasta que estábamos a una razonable distancia de Fullmetal y el Doctor, fue que continúo hablando.

.

–Vamos no me digas que no te diste cuenta de la mueca que hizo en cuanto nos nombró Edward– Supongo que a estas alturas no debería sorprenderme de la habilidad de Maes, por más que sea una molestia cuando se trata de presumir a su familia, él poseía una habilidad insuperable al ver los verdaderos sentimientos o intenciones de la gente. De no ser por el, en varias ocasiones habría terminado cayendo en las trampas de mis superiores– aunque solo la mantuvo un segundo, por aquí no somos exactamente bienvenidos.

.

– ¿Qué militar es bienvenido en algún lugar? –le repuse soltando una pequeña carcajada.

.

–¡Hey, ustedes!–grito Dylan deteniéndose junto con Fullmetal– Apuren el paso. Quiero terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

.

El Doctor mantenía a Fullmetal sujeto con su mano alrededor de la cintura del más joven mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Tenia lógica pues el peli azul parecía creer firmemente, al igual que lo hacíamos Hughes y yo, que el enano no se encontraba en buena condiciones, así que para mantenerlo a salvo lo sujetaba…lo que no tenia sentido eran las enormes ganas que tenia de patear al muchacho lejos de mi Edward.

_.  
_

_¿Mi Edward?_

.

–Sera mejor que dejes de apretar tan fuerte tus nudillos o terminaras lastimándote esa mano, Roy–me advirtió Maes antes de continuar caminando.

.

Otro suspiro salió de mis labios.

.

Era urgente salir de aquí, debía haber algo en este lugar que me estaba afectando la cabeza.

.

En mi vida había llamado a Fullmetal de otra forma que no fuese enano.

.

Edward, era demasiado cercano, demasiado personal, casi amigable. Se suponía que su relación solo se basaba en superior-subordinado, tal vez compañeros pero de ahí no debía pasar.

.

.

.

.

No podía pasar…

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una sala que fue completamente diseñada con este propósito. No había ventanas, la puerta era la única forma de salir y entrar. Ni siquiera tenía algún decorado como los demás cuartos de todo el hotel, lo único que tenia de especial era el enorme círculo de transmutación en el suelo, Edward y Dylan pasaron de largo hasta llegar al centro del círculo mas Roy y Maes se mantuvieron lejos de él.

.

–Vamos pasen sin temor, señor Mustang, señor Hughes –les pidió Dylan con una increíble calma y dulzura que desde que habían llegado no había mostrado.

.

–¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente este circulo? –pregunto Hughes sin moverse de donde se encontraba, incluso él se encontraba nervioso. No era alquimista ni nada por el estilo pero algo en aquel círculo no le daba buena espina.

.

–Este círculo contestara a las preguntas que tengan sobre aquella noche –Edward se pudo haber reído por la forma que lo había dicho Dylan, parecía de esas adivinas ambulantes que prometían predecir el futuro viendo en una simple y burda bola de cristal. Aunque a Roy y Maes no se les hizo tan gracioso–.Ahora si gustan entrar…

.

–¿Que tal si es alguna trampa para borrarnos la memoria o algo así? –cada palabra dicha por el moreno menos estaba cubierta de pura desconfianza. Edward frunció el ceño, ya mas que arto y a punto de explotar, de nuevo se estaba poniendo terco y eso no lo lograba soportar. Bien aceptaba algo desconfianza y enojo hacia su persona pero esto ya rayaba en la paranoia. Estaba intentado responder sus preguntas y el maldito bastardo se la ponía difícil.

.

–Estamos también el círculo, ¿crees que no, nos afectara estando aquí también?–le debatió el único rubio del lugar. Mustang cruzo los brazos, de nuevo se iba a poner a la defensiva.

.

–Tú eres el alquimista, bien sabes que puedes manipular la energía a tu gusto y decidir que sucede allí.

.

–Eres un idiota Mustang– Exclamo molesto Edward, soltándose con brusquedad del agarre de Dylan, dejando al peli-azul algo desconcertado. Camino hacia el Coronel como si estuviera acorralando a una presa y por los ojos que traía Edward de verdad se podría pensar en ello.

.

Antes de que pudiese esquivarlo el rubio tomo la mano de Roy y lo jaloneo contra su voluntad directo hacia el circulo.

.

–Fullmetal, suéltame es una orden de tu superior –grito este haciéndole el trabajo mas difícil a Edward mientras jalaba al contrario del rubio. Vaya a pesar de su tamaño Edward si tenia bastante fuerza, unos bonitos moretones quedarían el las muñecas del pelinegro.

.

–Mira Mustang, aquí me vale un remedo de cacahuate si eres o no mi superior, ¡querías saber lo que ocurrió en el almacén! Así que ahora te aguantas y entras en el estúpido círculo.

.

– ¡Suéltame!

.

– ¡Entra!

.

– ¡Que no!

.

– ¡Por la alquimia! deja de ser un niño.

.

– ¡Mira quien lo dice!

.

– ¡Si! ¡mira quien se lo dice a quien! –ironizo Edward.

.

–Fullmetal déjame ir ¡ahora!–Ed ya cansado del juego de "jala y afloja" reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo empujo a Mustang dela misma forma que él lo había aprisionado hace no más de unas cuantas horas. Así Ed quedo montado encima de Roy, manteniendo sus manos arriba de la cabeza.

.

Una postura no tan inocente en la mente de doctor que se encontraba a unos centímetros de la escena, y como había pasado con Mustang, a Dylan por dentro ardían fugaces flamas de ira. De no ser por que ya tenia tiempo practicando el control de los celos, ya se encontraría dándole de golpes al pelinegro para después abrazar protectoramente a la persona que mas quería.

.

–Hughes por favor –pidió Edward una vez que pudo mantener con seguridad a Mustang bajo su poder. Vio como la mirada del pelinegro mayor dudo, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a caminar directo al círculo. Roy de inmediato trato de nuevo con mucha más fuerza sacarse de Edward de encima.

.

–Hughes ¡que rayos haces! no vez que podría ser una trampa –le alerto el pelinegro a Hughes mas este negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba.

.

–Es momento de que reacciones Roy –soltó junto con un suspiro Maes mientras se arrodillaba para quedar cerca del pelinegro menor–. No crees que si Edward quisiera hacernos algo ya lo habría hecho ¿Nos habría ayudado siquiera con el asunto de "Padre"?

.

–Su hermano también estaba implicado ¡por eso decidió ayudar!

.

–Hubiese sido mas sencillo que se escapara de aquí, Roy, dale un poco mas de crédito a Edward.

.

–Después del teatrito que hizo en el hospital lo dudo, lo hubiese considerado sin esas escenitas de por medio ¡Que se haga responsable de lo que planto! –Los ojos de azabache regresaron a ver directamente a los de oro, veía arrepentimiento en ellos pero no se dejaría comprar tan fácil–No se cuales hallan sido tus razones para engañarnos, y ciertamente no me interesan –esa era una mentira pero Roy jamás lo admitiría– pero pudiste habernos dado pistas, nosotros confiamos en ti y jamás mantuvimos secretos.

.

–¿Y que me dices de convertirte en Führer y acabar con todos los que fueron tratados como héroes después de la guerra de Ishvala?–Edward trato de decir con la mayor suavidad posible sabiendo bien que tocar el tema era como abrir viejas heridas.

.

Ahora fue el turno de Roy mover su visión para otro lado, pero aun así no se quedo con la boca callada– Eso no era algo que te implicara por lo tanto no era necesario que lo supieras –Esa era la mas sencilla de las verdades, una dolorosa pero verdadera, después de todo él no había participado con ellos en la guerra de Ishvala, pero eso no quería decir que jamás hubiese luchado junto con ellos…al menos no en esta vida.

.

–Edward–llamó Hughes al rubio al momento de apretar con suavidad el hombro del pequeño, haciendo que Roy se sintiera algo molesto e ignorado, ¿Qué acaso su amigo no notaba que estaba siendo acorralado contra el suelo?–, que no te afecten las palabras de Roy. Esta de mal humor por aquel monstruo que lo visito, así que no te tomes tan personales sus palabras. Como ya no se aguanta a si mismo, se debe desquitar con alguien más–Ed asintió con la cabeza con suavidad, tratando de creer lo que decía Hughes. Este último, se dirigió a Dylan con voz neutra– ¿Podría ya por fin poner en marcha este círculo?

.

–¡Hughes!

.

–Actívalo Dylan –pidió Edward con suavidad. Este por fin asintió y al igual que haría cualquier alquimista, aplaudió con sus manos y todo el circulo en el suelo. No tardo mucho en empezar a brillar con intensidad. Ha Roy y Hughes estaba que se los comían los nervios, no tenia idea alguna de lo que pasaría allí, estaban a total merced de lo que planearan el Doctor y Edward.

.

Mientras que con Edward su mente estaba empezando a nublarse, sus ojos se sentían cada vez más pesados, una sensación de fuego lo fue cubriendo, casi asfixiándolo y sin quererlo sus manos empezaron a ponerse débiles. No había sido la mejor de sus ideas el quedarse en esa posición.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entonces una música celestial inundo la habitación, dejando sorprendidos a ambos pelinegros. Era como escuchar una música perfecta, las notas ascendían y caían con total gracia. El sonido era tan gozoso, tan alegre, que ambos se olvidaron por completo de la incertidumbre que momentos atrás los había atacado, para darle paso dentro de sus mentes a esa maravillosa melodía.

.

.

.

.

.

Sin poder aguantar más el peso de su propio cuerpo, Edward se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del Coronel, quien pareció salir al menos en una fracción del transe en que lo había puesto aquella música. Roy bajo la vista para toparse con los ojos turbios del rubio, y como una acción en automático tomo el cuerpo de Edward entre sus brazos. La música empezó a resonar con mucha más intensidad que antes.

.

.

.

.

La habitación comenzó a cubrirse de un blanco puro, iba desapareciendo frente a sus ojos, aunque por extraño que pareciera, no preocupaba a Hughes ni a Roy. Esa armonía los mantenía en un transe de calma y alegría que no era capaz de arruinar el miedo o la preocupación.

.

.

.

Roy apretó aun mas su agarre con el joven rubio, se sentía nostálgico el tenerlo de esta forma, aunque era un pensamiento completamente extraño, concluyo Roy sin alterarse, jamás había estado de una forma tan intima con él, pero era la única forma de describir el sentimiento que lo invadía mas no pareció durarle mucho…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Así como la habitación se cubría de blanco o desaparecía, así fue pasando con Edward, inicio desde los pies y con lentitud su cuerpo se iba evaporando.

.

.

.

.

.

–¿Edward? –soltó con Roy mientras veía que la mitad del cuerpo de Edward ya no se encontraba. Gracias a la música el miedo no se colaba pero podía sentir que estaba a punto de emerger.

.

.

.

.

El pequeño aun mantenía unos ojos nublados como si se encontrara perdido y no supiera donde se encontraba. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al uniforme de Mustang, y podía sentirlas temblar. Hasta ahora estaba notando que Edward temblaba. Lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a viajar cuesta a bajo por sus mejillas.

.

.

.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Quería preguntar Roy mas su voz no parecía funcionarle y si lo hacia, la música resonaba tan fuerte que no podía escucharse. Se dio cuenta que era su voz la que no salía cuando escucho a Edward hablar.

.  
.

–Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento –las palabras del pequeño rubio se cortaban conforme hablaba–.Tienes que creerme cuando te digo nunca fue mi intención dejarlos ajenos a esto, te aseguro que no fueron el peso mas ligero que cargue pero no podía permitir que algo les ocurriera–Edward jamás había sido de los que se abrían con sus sentimientos, mucho menos dejarse verse en lagrimas pero hay lo tenía; roto, con la fuerza pérdida, esto no sonaba para nada a Fullmetal.

.

"Porque este no es Fullmetal" Otra voz respondió, y sin que Mustang pudiera procesar quien era, la sorpresa de que el peso de Edward estaba desapareciendo llamo su atención. Ya iba más de la mitad del cuerpo, no tenía forma de mantenerlo con él.

.

.

.

.

.

–Perdóname, Roy.

.

.

Y entonces desapareció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Comentaristas:**

**Shedar:**

_Claro! Si las veces con las que he hablado con ustedes dos, me he reido como no tienes idea XD me alegro que les haya gustado el capi. Eso de las vidas pasadas en la guerra es solo una pequeña parte de lo que sigue... ¡Jo jo jo~! Gracias por comentar chico ;D_

**Lotox:**

_Gracias! de hecho ya me encuentro mejor, pero eso si los dolores de cabeza nunca me faltan [sera que la locura me esta afectando XD Broma Broma] Creo que eso lo que muchos se han preguntado y yo me niego a responder, como me gusta dejar a la gente en suspenso Muahahaha...no pero ya pronto se acaban, por ese lado las dudas. Gracias por leer (°w°)~_

**Kitzuneluna:**

_Como que te falle no?...ups ^.^U Etto gracias, si trato de esforzarme pero como dije en mi recado [si no lo viste mejor jo jo jo~] no he tenido de estar el tiempo que realmente he querido en el ordenador, pero aun asi tratare de mantener un ritmo en las actualizaciones. Gracias por leer._

**Narutox:**

_Les digo que soy mega fan de ese tipo de cosas Nyan~! tengo un mil teorias sobre como pude haber sido yo en mis vidas anteriores ¡Ahora imaginate Edward! ¡Y Roy aun más! Pero eso es lo bueno, asi no se pierden de los capis cuando salen...ok, si nada lindo de mi parte, nuevamente LO SIENTO. Soy una maldita pero que le voy a hacer con mi vida academica, no puedo abandonar y pasarmela en la Laptop. Aun asi gracias por no abandonar y seguir este tan...peculiar Fanfic. Nyan~!_

**Edxroyfan:**

_Por eso no vuelvo a poner fecha...escepto ahora (°o°) oOh~! si porque ya lo tengo listo ¡Yeah! Ya nada mas es cosa de que me lleve mi USB a la escuela y ya podre actualizar desde alli [claro si es que logro colarme a la sala de computo] Ah que mala escritora soy pero bueno uno hace lo que puede a la hora del suspenso. Y yo espero tu proximo Review! ¡Besitos de chocolate! Gracias por tu tiempo_

**Gladys**:

_;_; Descepciono a todo mundo verdad...*gimoteos* Lo siento, es en serio. Me apena mucho no poder actualizar rapido, pero es que el bloqueo y luego la escuela, y la lluvia se llevo mi luz y me arruino el internet. Gomen. Aun asi muchar gracias por estar al pendiente del Fanfic de tan maligna escritora que le fascina dejarlos con dudas. Nyan~!_

** .Namikaze**

_No me insultes cariño ^^ Yo me acuerdo de cada bellisisisimisisimo review y del maravilloso lector que lo escribe =w=*, como dicen son el motorcito de nosotros los escritores [en especial de su servilleta tan chafa ;_;]. Como me encantan los giros de 180° verdad? Jo jo jo~! Es que a Roy ya le urgia una patinada de coco, y agregale que ese monstruo hizo estragos en su cabeza. No no no. Con todo el derecho se le boto la canica...y todavia se le sigue botando o sera su calculador corasoncito? Bueno sea cual sea espero verte leyendo la siguiente parte. Sayo~!_

_Un placer chica, ya otra conejita me comento de su interes por mi humilde Fanfic...¡GRACIAS! se me hace aun extraño que llame la atencion pero bueno ¡desagradecida no soy! no señor. Si ya se que ando muy atrasada con las actualizaciones [como ya viste los demas se encargaron de echarmelo en cara XD] pero me gusta que tu no lo allas dicho =w=* estamos iniciando con buen pie. Gracias por leer y le mandas saludos a esa usagi-chan Jo jo jo~! [el "Jo" va incluido XD]_

**Ankarin**

_Haber mujer contigo era la mera mera con la que queria hablar ^^ si contigo, no el gato ni el perro y ni se te ocurra pasarle el teclado a cherdar eh! Jo jo jo~! Primero Waaa lamento haberme desconectado si despedirme pero ahi la culpa la tuvo un amigo llamado "tormenta" no si hubieras visto como saltaron las chispas fuera de mi ventana ;_; estaba a media descarga y editando ¡Todo lo que avance se lo llevo la lluvia! Y luego me salen con que "No hay luz y el modem lo cambian hasta despues de 72 horas! Yo quede peor que infartada, con eso de que ya te habia prometido la actualizacion ¡El mundo se pone encontra mia! Aunque no me querian creer. Pero bueno aun asi GRACIAS por la direccion [no me canso de decirlo ^^] espero verte revisando la proxima parte de este capi. Chao~!_

Para todos:

Ademas de un GRACIAS por seguir aun este desorganizado Fanfic, les traigo un buen de regalitos [trabajo rapido una vez que se me priva de algo Jo jo jo~!]

Busquen [el dia que me permitan poner direcciones sere muy feliz] en DeviantART:

Circulo de Transmutacion -Este es obviamente por que mis descripciones no son precisamente EXACTAS XD

Amaia-Un angel bajo la mascara FMA (2)

Alice-Un angel bajo la mascara FMA (2)

Dylan-Un angel bajo la mascara FMA (2)

Portada Un Angel Bajo la Mascara 2

Disculpen de nuevo las demoras. Actualizamos pronto.

Chao~!


	13. Una mente turbia

**No se emocionen tanto -_-U no es realmente largo.**

**Neko: Tiene un enorme ataque de "inconformidad" ¬.¬**

**Si...no me gusta como quedo el siguiente capitulo, y si no lo tengo bien, el siguiente obviamente no lo voy a poder subir. Asi que mejor los dejo de esta manera:**

**SEN no es propietaria de ningun personaje todo es obra de la exitosa, maravillosa y genial Arawaka Hiromu =w=* ¡Mi heroína!**

**Disfruten - _ -U**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Estantes llenos de libros y documentación militar. Un par de sillones de cuero junto con una mesita de centro entre ellos. Un escritorio de caoba cubierto con varios papeles, listos para ser firmados y detrás de este, sentado en una cómoda silla, se encontraba Roy Mustang. Todo en completo orden, con un ambiente lleno de aburrimiento mientras firmaba los documentos. Nada fuera de lo usual. Se leen los informes, una firma si es necesario y son puestos en la pila para terminar siendo recogidos por la teniente. Así evitas una bala en la cabeza y puedes seguir adelante. Esa era la rutina de cada día en el despacho del Coronel, si es que no había ninguna misión o encargo importante.

.

– ¿Es enserio, Coronel? –pregunto una joven voz.

.

Roy alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un Fullmetal recostado en el sofá, con su tan habitual pose arrogante y prepotente. Frunció el ceño en confusión ¿En qué momento había entrado? No había escuchado la puerta abrirse y siendo el rubio quien entraba el silencio era más raro.

.

–Te la pasas día tras día en esta oficina, quejándote de lo tedioso que es firmar documentos –continuo el pequeño alquimista– y cuando te doy la oportunidad de estar en otro lugar, algo genial o estupendo, ¡no! tienes que precisamente soñar que estar en tu oficina–"¿Soñar?" se cuestionó Roy a sí mismo–. Verdaderamente eres un hombre aburrido y carente de imaginación, Mustang.

–Fullmetal–dijo el mayor de los dos hombres con su acostumbrado tono profesional– ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

Edward se dio el gusto de mostrarle una sonrisa llena de diversión al pelinegro confundido.

–Además de poco imaginativo y aburrido, agreguémosle corto de memoria.

–Aquí el único corto eres tu Fullmetal –bromeo Roy tratando de ganar algo de terreno, de por si esta situación obviamente salía de lo normal– y no precisamente hablando de memoria.

–Vamos, Coronel de mierda– continuo este sin inmutarse en lo absoluto sobre la señalación a su altura…o a la falta de ella–¿Realmente crees que estás en tu despacho? Que yo sepa no tienes nada verdaderamente importante allí….claro aparte de "esto"–y con esto saco de su bolsillo la misma tarjeta que le había mostrado a Hughes, el ángel con la espada y aquellos extraños símbolos– Ciertamente no son de Amestris o de ningún país cercano a él, no, estos son símbolos pertenecientes a una cultura mucho más antigua que la de Xerxes.

.

Roy simplemente se limitaba a observar y escuchar las especulaciones de Fullmetal, estaba demasiado confundido como para logar decir algo. El rubio ensancho su sonrisa, al parecer a alguien se le hacía divertida toda esta incógnita.

.

–Siempre he sabido que el cerebro humano es una grandiosa máquina perfecta, con sus mecanismos de defensa y toda la cosa, pero nunca imagine cuán lejos llegaría como para mantener la mente del individuo cuerda –ahora Roy se sentía con un conejillo de indias siendo examinado por un científico, uno demasiado enano– ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Mustang?

El alquimista de fuego parpadeo sin comprender la pregunta.

.

–¿Disculpa?–pregunto aún más confundido Roy.

El rubio de paro en el acto, y volvió a repetir la pregunta mientras que de su espalda empezaba a formarse…

.

–¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Roy Mustang? –tan blancas como la misma nieve, resplandecientes y mucho más grandes que su dueño, un par de alas aparecieron detrás del rubio. Y al igual que una tormenta, un torrente de escenas llegó e impactaron contra la mente de Roy, llegando a sofocarlo al momento.

.

El extraño desvanecimiento de Edward en su oficina, la venida al hospital, aquella transportación desde el hospital hasta un edificio de desconocida procedencia, la pelea, dos seres alados, aquellas alas blancas detrás del rubio, el ataque de un monstruo, isvahilitas enfurecidos, el circulo de transmutación, todo tan nítido paso azotando por toda su ya enredada memoria, el pelinegro sentía que pronto su cabeza explotaría.

.

Por su parte Edward se mantenía en silencio observando ajeno la agonía que padecía Roy ¿Sería una especie de venganza por la forma tan atrabancada en que él lo había enfrentado? ¿O simplemente le era indiferente el que él sufriera?

.

Antes de que cualquiera de sus preguntas fuera respondida, Edward se fue acercando a su lado y una vez que estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Roy dejando fluir una luz combinada con un dorado intenso y un resplandeciente carmesí. El mayor quien había mantenido su cabeza siendo presionada con sus manos, intentando inútilmente alejar el dolor de su cabeza, fue aflojando su agarre, pues de aquella luz podía sentir a su cuerpo fluir una especie de paz, algo demasiado inquietante pero Roy no lo desprecio, si eso paraba el dolor que no lo dejaba ni gritar no tenía por qué detenerlo.

.

Cuando el dolor por fin fue disminuyendo Roy suspiro con alivio, era como si su cabeza se fuera aclarando y por supuesto, había dejado de sentirse como si fuera una bomba humana. Y aunque el rubio fuera su salvador, le termino viendo con desagrado. Aún seguía con desconfianza y enojo, pues ya por fin los recuerdos habían regresado, pero a Edward le fue indiferente el que el pelinegro le hablara o mirara con tanto enfado pues bien estaba aquí para mostrarle lo que había ocurrido en el almacén, fuera o no lo que él ojos de azabache quisiera en este momento.

.

–Fullmetal ¡Explica qué demonios está pasando aquí! –ordenó con su tan característico tono profesional, a Edward no le quedo de otra más que rodar los ojos.

.

–Vamos Coronel– dijo el pequeño alado mientras regresaba a tomar asiento en el sofá–. Creí que necesitabas saber con urgencia sobre lo ocurrido hace una noche–una sonrisa se formó en su rostro–. ¿Mucho mejor que firmar documentos no le parece, Coronel?

.

Ed notó la insistente confusión en los ojos del pelinegro a pesar de la furia combinada de sus rasgos, negó con la cabeza. Y le regreso la mirada al pelinegro ahora hablando totalmente serio.

.

–Me pediste que te mostrara lo que había pasado en el almacén, eso fue lo que me pediste y lo estoy cumpliendo.

.

–Se supone que debo estar agradecido con la persona que en primer lugar fue quien me quito mis recuerdos –exclamó Roy cruzando los brazos– no creas que este simple acto va a compensar lo que hiciste.

.

Ed ya un poco cansado de la actitud de Roy prefirió seguir con lo planeado que a continuar hablando.

.

Con un elegante movimiento de manos y como si pareciera magia, Edward hizo aparecer ante los ojos de Mustang, copias perfectas de él y su equipo, contando al pequeño rubio. El Roy real volteo a ver al real Elric, cuestionando que pasaba más este se limitó a colocar un dedo sobre su sonrisa, pidiendo silencio y la atención del pelinegro, a Roy no le quedo de otra más que obedecer con un suspiro.

.

_·_

_._

–_Vaya eso fue rápido –dijo con sorpresa el doble de Roy mientras seguía escuchando a la copia de Hughes con__ "excelentes noticias"__ sobre su agotador caso. _

_._

_·_

–_Si tienes razón–Respondió este de inmediato._

–_Y aun peor debajo de nuestras narices estuvieron trabajando. –Gruño Mustang, revisando los papeles –¿Quién dices que te dio esta información?_

_·_

– _Teniente Víctor Cávale, el sábado mientras regresaba a su dormitorio vio a un grupo de gentes cargando unos costales hacia el almacén __"1B"__ le pareció extraño que no llevaran uniforme pero no le dio importancia hasta la noche siguiente en que volvió a ver la misma escena solo que esta vez a uno de los hombre se le cayó uno de los sacos y de este salió la mitad del cuerpo de una niña o mujer..._

_·_

–_¿Y puedo saber porque demonios no lo reporto de inmediato?_

_·_

–_Dice que hasta ahora lo recordó, al parecer después de ver eso, despertó en su dormitorio sin ningún recuerdo de lo que había visto –dijo Hughes tratando de defender el comportamiento del teniente._

_·_

–_Falta de memoria al igual que los demás testigos...-susurro Roy –será mejor revisar ese almacén lo más rápido posible. Esta misma noche._

_._

_._

La escena cambio de inmediato de estar en su oficina a encontrarse en el despacho donde se encontraban sus demás subordinados, como un mal corte de una cinta, cambiando de ambiente en un parpadeo.

_·_

_._

–_Muy bien –empezó Roy a explicar una vez que todo su equipo estaba parado frente a él–esta noche iremos al almacén 1B en busca de pistas sobre la desaparición de los habitante de Central durante este mes. Breda y Falman vigilaran la entrada del almacén –Ambos respondieron con un "¡Sí, señor!"– cabo Fuery y sub teniente Havoc cubrirán los alrededores, si ven cualquier persona sospechosa acercándose al perímetro lo informaran de inmediato por medio de los radios –siguieron la misma respuesta de Breda y Falman–mientras tanto; el teniente Coronel Hughes, la Teniente Hawkeye, Fullmetal y yo, investigaremos el interior del almacén ¿Quedo claro?_

_·_

–_¡Si, señor! –respondieron casi todos en unisón. Empezaron a caminar a la salida, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta Roy se dio cuenta de que alguien le faltaba. Y lo encontró con la cabeza recostada en el escritorio, durmiendo tranquilamente. _

–_"Maldito mocoso"–pensó Roy frunciendo el ceño_

_._

_._

_._

–¿"Maldito mocoso"? –repitió Edward soltando una carcajada, Roy lo volteo a ver como si tuviese dos cabezas ¿le divertía el que le hubiese dicho mocoso? –Más anciano no pudiste hacer sonado.

–Concéntrate únicamente en mostrarme lo que ocurrió Fullmetal, y deja tus bromitas a un lado–intento callarlo Roy con un vergonzoso sonrojo en el rostro.

_·_

_._

_._

_._

–_¡Fullmetal, despierta! –grito el pelinegro haciendo que Ed cayera del escritorio asustado por tal grito._

_·_

– _¡Eh! ...¿Qué? –balbuceo el rubio desorientado._

_·_

–_Date prisa Fullmetal no tenemos tu tiempo- dijo el coronel continuando su salida por la puerta sin prestarle atención al rubio. Mientras que este sin aun entender que era lo que pasaba no tuvo más remedio que seguir al pelinegro y su equipo._

_·_

La escena cambio abruptamente de lugar nuevamente, partiendo desde la oficina hasta donde estaban los almacenes militares.

_·_

_·_

_Como guía en el inicio de operación se encontraba el subteniente Falman, pues de todo el equipo del Coronel Mustang, él tenía la mejor memoria en cuando a cualquier registro militar, entre esos registros se encontraba la ubicación de los almacenes– Aquí esta, el almacén 1B, ¡Señor! –exclamó Falman deteniéndose frente a la estructura._

_·_

_Entonces el Coronel se volteó para ver a sus subordinados–Muy bien ¿Ya saben lo que deben hacer? – Todos asintieron – Entonces, vamos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

La escena volvió a congelarse por obra del pequeño rubio al cual Roy le devolvió la mirada– ¿Por qué te detienes? –pregunto este sin ningún tinte de enojo o molestia en sus palabras, de alguna forma eso logro alegrar a Edward, aunque no lo demostró, en cambio respondió con una sonrisa altanera a la pregunta del hombre mayor.

–Todo lo que acabas de observar y escuchar, fueron parte de los retazos de tu memoria de aquel día –inicio explicando, tomando asiento en el sofá que se encontraba a un lado, haciendo desaparecer de paso sus alas. A Roy se le hizo algo extraño el que parte de su oficina aún se mantuviera en escena pero prefirió no preguntar por aquello–. Ahora de este punto y en adelante, serán mis memorias las que sigan –alzo la mano para parar la pregunta del Coronel– dije que te mostraría lo ocurrido en el almacén, pero quiero que veas lo que yo vi durante esa misión-suicidio, en la que tu llevaste a todo el equipo –la palabras podían sonar rudas más Edward no las decía con esa intención, pues bien, ese era el único termino que le podía dar a esa exploración tan apresurada.

Y antes de que Roy pudiese agregar algo más, Edward con otro juego de manos dio inicio a su versión de los hechos.

.

.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Les dije, largo ni nuevo era, es más como para refrescarles la memoria.**

**No les contesto a mis bien amados comentaristas [chicos de verdad agradesco el apoyo] pero no creo que pueda hacerlo si no les doy un verdadero capitulo [este solo es una tapadera y lo sé muy bien =A=] por lo tanto espero darles el siguiente capi de 7,000 o más palabras. Les ruego que me disculpen esta...cosa ; _ ; [Soy patetica]**

**Hasta la proxima actualizacion.**


	14. NOTA DE AUTOR - D: LO SIENTO

No

Como se pueden dar cuenta este no es el capítulo siguiente.

Si

Estoy totalmente bloqueada en la historia, creo que lo he mencionado durante las notas de autor.

No

La historia seguirá en pie, pero pienso re-escribirla

¿Por qué?

Simple. Mi trama se perdió, metí demasiadas cosas que ni al caso, y como "esta" historia ya no va acorde a mi nueva trama, tendré que re-escribirla.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevara para que publique?

No lo sé, hasta el momento llevo tres capítulos completos [los cuales están publicados en mi DA] y otros siete borradores. Pero ciertamente no he tenido el tiempo para poder escribir los borradores en limpio para la computadora.

¿Sera pronto?

Yo así lo espero. Aprovechare lo más que pueda mis días libres una vez que salga de mi proyecto de Hamlet y los exámenes parciales. Planeaba convertirla en un Doujin, pero primero publicare la historia y ya después me preocupare por dibujar…

Una disculpa si pensaste que este sería el siguiente capítulo, pero no será así. Les debo una disculpa enorme a todos mis lectores que aun pudiesen acordarse de mi historia [y a los nuevos que aparecen en mi estatus de visitas D: ] Jamás me han gustado este tipo de notas y ahora tener que ser yo quien la escriba ¡AH! Me siento tan hipócrita, pero tampoco me gusta la idea de que lleguen nuevos lectores a ver y BAM, la chica no ha actualizado desde hacer un año [si ya voy para el año] Pienso dejar este anuncio al menos una semana, para que mi viejos lectores sientan que abandone y que su interés, comentarios y favoritos no me importaron ¡Si lo hacen! Por eso al menos se merecen una explicación [patética] .

Lo que pienso hacer es quitar los capítulos y dejar los tres que ya llevo, en este mismo fanfic. También le pienso cambiar el nombre [aún no he decidido] les digo para que si aún desean seguir leyendo la nueva versión, pues….no quiten sus "seguir" –w-

Eso sería todo, una disculpa


End file.
